


Судьба обыграет нас [Fate Will Play Us Out]

by Katherine93



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, Domestic, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Interviews, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Bucky Barnes, News Media, Secret Identity, Social Media, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, alternative universe, Современный Баки Барнс/Кэп Стив Роджерс, в последней главе присутствуют некоторые политические заметки от автора касательно ситуации в США, поэтому читайте аккуратно надеюсь вас не бомбанет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: Баки каким-то чудом заполучил работу в Старк Индастриз, но он еще не знает, что ему досталась должность PR-менеджера у самих Мстителей.Баки совсем недавно начал встречаться со Стивом Роджерсом, но он не знает, что Стив — это Капитан Америка.Кажется, жизнь скоро преподнесет Баки парочку сюрпризов.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fate Will Play Us Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663783) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> Огромное спасибо steveandbucky за разрешение на перевод этой замечательной истории!  
> Если вам понравился перевод, не забудьте зайти по ссылке на оригинал и поставить автору Kudos!  
> Еще одна прекрасная Стаки история про современного Баки и Кэп Стива, которая не оставила меня равнодушной!  
> Наслаждайтесь!  
> P.S. не бечено. Все ошибки мои, но сильно тапками не кидаться!)

Глава 1

Часть 1

Баки заметил этого блондина не сразу — лишь спустя пару часов и около 4 выпитых напитков. Они с Триш и ее девушкой сидели за столиком в баре, веселились и болтали о чем-то, когда взгляд Баки случайно наткнулся на _Него_ , и после этого уже не видел больше ничего вокруг.

Заинтересовавший его мужчина сидел в одиночестве в самом дальнем углу бара, не спеша попивая что-то похожее на коктейль и периодически слушая реплики бармена, улыбаясь ей в ответ.

Это место словно было чуждо ему. Во-первых, никто не приходит в гей-бар, чтобы просто выпить в одиночку, по крайней мере, Баки еще не встречал такого человека. А по этому парню ну никак не скажешь, что он здесь, чтобы найти себе кого-то. Он периодически поднимал взгляд от напитка, осматриваясь по сторонам, по-видимому, наблюдая за здешней публикой, а затем вновь возвращался к своему коктейлю.

Баки не понимал, что было такого особенного в этом парне, что он не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Хотелось подойти и заговорить с ним. Что Баки и сделал, быстро пробормотав подругам «скоро вернусь» и отправился к бару. И не важно, что выглядит он сегодня не важно: волосы в беспорядке, в отличие от его ежедневной уложенной прически, а обычная серая футболка и облегающие потертые джинсы — явно не лучший его наряд. Он бы надел что-нибудь получше, если бы сегодня хотел подцепить кого-нибудь здесь, но Баки просто отдыхал с друзьями и даже не думал, что встретит такого парня. Плевать, он просто хочет поговорить с этим горячим блондином, одиноко сидящим у бара.

— Эй, привет. Я Баки, — включив все свое обаяние на полную мощность, начал он, — не против, если я угощу тебя напитком?

Мужчина, кажется, немного опешив, ответил:

— Ну привет, Баки, — на его губах появилась легкая улыбка, и он протянул руку для рукопожатия, — Стив.

«Кажется, я попал», — подумал Баки, уставившись на соблазнительные губы Стива и наслаждаясь его глубоким голосом и теплом его ладони, крепко сжимающей его руку… Баки понадобилось все его самообладание, чтобы не запрыгнуть на этого парня и не зацеловать прямо здесь и сейчас.

И да, может быть, отчасти это в его крови говорит алкоголь, но у Баки уже давно никого не было, поэтому не удивительно, что он внезапно почувствовал волну желания, прошедшую по всему телу.

— Так что там на счет напитка, о котором ты говорил? — спросил Стив, вырывая Баки из его мыслей.

— Да, точно, — моргнув, пробормотал Баки, — что ты пьешь?

— «Олд фэшен»*, — подняв бокал, ответил Стив и допил коктейль, — старомодный, прямо как твое имя.

— Ага, — Баки почувствовал, как вспыхнул румянец на щеках, — это что-то типа семейного имени. Хотя, больше прозвище. В детстве все называли меня так, и вот, прозвище осталось.

Стив тепло рассмеялся.

— Бывает. А что ты обычно предпочитаешь?

Получив возможность пофлиртовать, Баки не стал упускать своего шанса. Слегка наклонившись вперед, поближе к Стиву, он облизал губы и ответил:

— Никогда не откажусь от «Минета»**.

К сожалению, на Стив его фраза, кажется, не произвела никакого эффекта — даже не моргнул, вот засранец! — и, продолжая смотреть Баки в глаза, он лишь порочно улыбнулся.

— Ну, кажется, в этом я с тобой солидарен.

Баки рассмеялся первым, хихикая как ненормальный, вместе со Стивом. Через пару минут, когда они, наконец, успокоились, Стив пододвинулся к Баки и спросил:

— Просто ради любопытства, но этот подкат когда-нибудь срабатывал?

— Бывало несколько раз, — пожав плечами, признался Баки. — Обычно я неплохо читаю людей, но ты…

— Неплохо говоришь? — проговорил Стив и похлопал по сидению рядом с собой в приглашении.

Взглянув на стул, Баки перевел взгляд на Стива, покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Да ладно тебе, давай я найду для нас столик где-нибудь получше.

Где-нибудь получше — это подальше от людей, в самом дальнем и самом темном углу бара, где им никто не помешает.

— Мне больше нравится уединение. А тебе? — Продолжил Баки.

— Ты скажи мне. Кажется, это ты что-то говорил о том, что умеешь читать людей.

В ответ Баки придвинулся ближе к Стиву. Ему казалось, что он уже и так ясно показал, что прямо-таки очень заинтересован в их дальнейшем общении. Видимо нет.

— Ты понравился мне, как только я тебя увидел. Что тут добавить?

— Даже так, — прошептал Стив, не отрывая взгляда от губ Баки, которыми тот обхватил горлышко бутылки, делая глоток пива. И конечно же он выбрал этот напиток не случайно — прекрасный способ поддразнить Стива. И, судя по тому, как тот поспешно скинул свою кожаную куртку, кажется, это сработало. Теперь Баки мог беззастенчиво любоваться грудью и прессом Стива, отлично просматривающимися через обтягивающую футболку, которая, очевидно, была слишком тесной для него, его широкими, покатыми плечами, накаченным руками… Добавьте к этому прекрасные голубые глаза, квадратную форму челюсти, мягкие розовые губы…

Блять, Баки так попал!

Лишь бы удержаться и не утащить Стива куда-нибудь, где никто им не помещает и …

Может быть позже.

Не похоже, что бы Стив был против.

Баки проскользнул по сидению ближе к Стиву:

— Вообще-то я пришел сюда сегодня не для того, чтобы найти себе кого-то, — проговорил он тихо, — но так уж вышло, что ты чем-то привлек меня. Ты выглядел как-то…словно я уж где-то видел тебя?

Стив слушал, смотря на него из-под своих длинных и чертовски очаровательных ресниц. Подняв руку, он едва ощутимо погладил его по щеке, проведя пальцами по отросшей щетине, посылая по телу Баки предательские мурашки.

— Твои подкаты просто ужасны.

Баки рассмеялся, удивленный его словами. Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

— Это не подкат, я совершенно серьезен, — запротестовал Баки, находясь сейчас настолько близко к Стиву, что чувствовал, как его колено касается ноги Стива под столом. Баки не стал упускать шанса и бесцеремонно просунул свою ногу между ступней Стива, используя все свое самообладание, только бы не залезть к нему на колени прямо здесь и сейчас. — Мои друзья сейчас, наверно, думают, куда, черт возьми, я подевался.

— Думаешь, они еще не привыкли к тому, что ты их кидаешь ради быстрого перепиха?

— Стив! — Воскликнул Баки, хлопнув его по плечу и оставив руку там, как ни в чем не бывало, — Я тут пытаюсь наладить наше общение. Разве тебе сложно немного подыграть мне?

— Еще не решил, стоит ли, — Стив вызывающе улыбнулся, вот же засранец! — но продолжай.

— Хорошо, — начал Баки и на секунду задумался, — я не совру, если скажу, что ты просто чертовски красив, и мне ужасно хочется тебя поцеловать.

Улыбнувшись уголком губ, Стив продолжил всматриваться ему в глаза, будто пытаясь прочесть в них, правда это или еще один глупый подкат. Все это время Баки казалось, что его сердце пропустило пару ударов, а бабочки внутри устроили безумный хоровод.

Наконец Стив кивнул, произнеся:

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо?

— Я тебе верю.

Баки едва сдержался, чтобы не ругнуться.

— И?

— И что?

Баки мученически простонал, чем удивил их обоих. Стив лишь добродушно рассмеялся:

— Что такое, Баки?

— Так теперь я могу тебя поцеловать или как? — Баки усиленно пытался не ерзать от нетерпения.

Стив на мгновение отвел взгляд в сторону — Баки мог поклясться, что заметил легкий румянец на его щеках — и вновь посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Да, теперь можешь поцеловать меня.

Баки нетерпеливо поддался к нему, как будто уже просто не мог сдерживать себя. Он закинул руки Стиву на плечи, вплетя пальцы в волосы на его затылке, и наконец, поцеловал его. И ему было совершенно не стыдно за стон, сорвавшийся с его губ, когда Стив все же ответил на поцелуй, потому что… черт. Черт! Это был один из лучших поцелуев, которые когда-либо случались в его жизни — в пятерке финалистов точно.

Стив крепко обнимал его за талию, притягивая еще ближе, и да, Баки уже практически взобрался к нему на колени, когда Стив придержал его, останавливая.

— Баки, — позвал он, усмехнувшись, пытаясь немного отстранить его от себя, — ты не забыл, что мы в общественном месте?

В ответ Баки лишь вновь поцеловал его, ухватившись за его светлые пряди, взлохмачивая их, и притянул его ближе к себе.

— Мне плевать, — прошептал он Стиву, задыхаясь, и вновь возвращаясь к его губам.

Стив поцеловал его в ответ — что было просто прекрасно, но расстраивало то, что он никак не позволял Баки забраться к себе на колени, чтобы прижать к нему еще ближе.

Какая-то часть подсознания Баки, которая осталась трезва после всех этих коктейлей, подсказывала ему, что он явно переходит все возможные границы. Но, должно быть, он был пьянее, чем думал, раз единственное, что приходило ему в голосу — это мысль «мне плевать!» Его так сильно влекло к Стиву, что все вокруг стало просто не важно.

— Не хочу останавливаться, хочу целовать тебя снова и снова, — выдохнул Баки, когда они немного отстранились, прерывая поцелуй, почти касаясь друг друга губами, — но мне правда очень нужно в туалет.

Стив рассмеялся и невесомо поцеловал его в губы:

— Слишком много коктейлей?

— Ага, — ответил он, выпуская Стива из объятий, и быстро поднялся, — никуда не уходи! — распорядился Баки, и все-таки убрав руку с плеча Стива, направился в уборную.

Стив глядел ему в след, счастливо улыбаясь, хотя если бы кто-то посмотрел на него со стороны, то сказал бы, что улыбка была скорее глуповато-влюбленной.

Вся его расслабленность исчезла бесследно, стоило только рядом с ним появиться Сэму, смотрящему на него просто убийственным взглядом, так ему не свойственным.

В этот же момент воображаемые бабочки у него внутри в ужасе заметались.

Он еще не обсуждал с друзьями свою ориентацию, тем более не делал каминг-аут, как сейчас говорят.

— Сэм, как ты…

— Ты не брал трубку, так что у тебя сейчас наверно около 15 пропущенных и в два раза больше сообщений, — ответил Сэм и бросил сверток с костюмом ему на колени, — одевайся, у нас срочная миссия.

Сникнув еще больше, Стив спросил:

— Но все-таки как ты узнал, что я здесь?

— Наташа, — просто произнес Сэм, закатив глаза.

— Она что, снова подложила GPS-датчик мне в йогурт?

— Нет, придурок. Просто у нее отлично получается находить людей, когда ей это нужно. А сейчас, одевайся. Она ждет нас в переулке за углом.

Стив растеряно уставился на сверток, не зная как поступить. Он с надеждой взглянул в сторону коридора, ведущего к уборным, куда ушел Баки, желая, чтобы тот поскорее вернулся. Предпочтительнее до того, как Сэм самостоятельно вытащит его отсюда.

Не в силах больше ждать, Стив, сдавшись, попросил у бармена ручку, чтобы написать на листочке для Баки свое имя и номер, и оставил его под своим пустым стаканом.

Расстроенный, он вышел из бара, следуя за Сэмом, который, спасибо тебе, Господи, не стал задавать лишних вопросов о том, почему он оказался именно в таком баре. Они встретили Наташу и отправились на встречу с оставшимися членам команды, чтобы полететь куда-то, должно быть, в Восточную Европу.

Огромный недостаток быть Капитаном Америка в том, что ты даже не можешь устроить себе выходной и провести свободный вечер так, как тебе этого хочется.

~~

Баки осточертело страдать из-за Стива!

Ну правда.

Кто он такой, чтобы из-за него страдать? Обычный парень, которого он встретил в баре однажды вечером. И ничего, что он просто невероятно целуется, что он милый, нежный, немного нахальный, и скорее всего, его родственная душа! Это совершенно не главное.

А главное в том, что Баки надоело убиваться из-за него.

Хватит.

Баки решил так сегодня утром, отправляясь на первый день своей стажировки, которую ему удалось получить в Старк Индастриз, где он будет работать на саму Пеппер Поттс. Он до сих пор не понимает, как ему это удалось, но раз уж у него появился такой шанс, он не упустит его и посвятить всего себя этой работе, а главное, заставит гордиться своим трудолюбием самого себя, свою семью и даже Пеппер Поттс. Ну ладно, может с последним пунктом он и перегнул палку — просто получить хорошую рекомендацию от мисс Поттс будет огромным достижением.

После того, как Баки бросил колледж, уехав со своим парнем в Лос-Анджелес и пробыв менеджером сначала в его группе, а потом и у других местных музыкантов в течение трех лет, он понял, что нашел свое призвание в качестве PR-менеджера. Он мог бы продолжить сотрудничать с музыкантами, но была одна загвоздка — проработав с ними некоторое время, он начал просто ненавидеть их самих и их музыку. И это не имеет никакого общего с его жутко некрасивым разрывом со своим тогдашним парнем. Просто те, с кем ему приходилось работать, были юнцами с завышенным самомнением и гадким характером. Да, ему всего лишь 27 лет — представитель поколения Y, как пренебрежительно называли их люди постарше — но он всегда считал себя достаточно учтивым и ответственным, и самое главное — профессионалом своего дела.

Баки еще вчера вечером специально приготовил себе наряд на завтра — классический деловой костюм, но достаточно стильный, чтобы не казаться слишком скучным. Он уложил волосы, пожелал удачи, смотря на себя в зеркало, и, улыбнувшись, вышел за порог. Показав на входе в здание Старк Индастриз документы, он отправился на 19 этаж, где его встретила девушка по имени Бриттани и отвела его к офису мисс Поттс.

Не передать, как Баки нервничал, ожидая, когда его пригласят войти, особенно чувствуя, как за ним следит не совсем приветливым взглядом один из представителей службы безопасности. Когда секретарь сообщила, наконец, что мисс Поттс готова его принять, он поднялся и перекинул ремень сумки через плечо, чувствуя, что внутри все сжимается от нервов.

— Доброе утро, мисс Поттс, — поприветствовал он ее, тепло улыбнувшись.

— Мистер Барнс, прошу, присаживайтесь. Извините, что заставила вас ждать, — ответила она, продолжая печатать что-то на клавиатуре, но быстро подняла взгляд на него и улыбнулась в ответ, — надеюсь, все хорошо?

— Да, все прекрасно. С нетерпением жду, когда же смогу начать работу.

— Да, по поводу этого, — сказала Пеппер, выглядя при этом как-то виновато, — я планировала, ну, хотела создать программу, по которой постепенно вводила бы вас в курс дела, но учитывая недавние события… — недоговорила она и тяжело вздохнула.

— Я все понимаю. Такова ваша работа, и никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что произойдет в следующий момент, — Баки понимающе кивнул, получив в ответ благодарную улыбку.

— Как на счет того, чтобы сегодня посмотреть на работу нашего действующего PR-менеджера? Она курирует большинство дел нашей компании, проведет вам мини-экскурсию по зданию и расскажет, что и как работает. Я должна встретиться с Тони в… — произнесла она и взглянула на часы, — уже через полчаса. Просто великолепно.

Баки наблюдал, как она быстро нажимает на интерком и просит Хэппи подогнать машину ко входу, чтобы отправиться к Башне Мстителей, и, как ребенок, обрадовался. _Ну это же все-таки_ _сами Мстители_! И она работает с _ними_!

— Извините за всю эту неразбериху, — искренне попросила она.

Покачав головой, Баки поспешно ответил:

— Не беспокойтесь об этом. Ничего страшного. Можете представить меня человеку, с которым я буду работать?

— Конечно! — Пеппер поднялась и кивнула ему следовать за ней. Они поднялись на 20 этаж, где располагался PR-отдел. Там она представила его Стэлле МакКиннон, блондинке с очками в толстой оправе и строгим выражением лица. Она ни разу не улыбнулась, даже пожимая ему руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Барнс.

Судя по ее лицу, ей было плевать на него, но Баки все же улыбнулся.

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Баки.

Кажется, Стэлле не понравилось такое панибратство, или может быть у нее постоянно такое выражение лица. Кто знает?

Пеппер дотронулась до его плеча, привлекая к себе его внимание:

— Оставляю вас на Стэллу. Увидимся завтра утром. Удачи! — и ушла.

Баки же последовал в офис за Стэллой и поинтересовался, чем он может быть полезен. Тяжело опустившись в кресло, она выдохнула:

— Если честно, то было бы прекрасно, если бы ты принес кофе. Кофеварка сломалась, и все сходят с ума без кофе.

— Сходить за кофе?

Стэлла даже не взглянула на него, занятая телефоном, набирая кому-то.

— Можешь пройтись и спросить, кто какой будет. Мне — латте. Тройной.

Ни тебе спасибо, ни пожалуйста. Типично. Баки не горел желанием бегать за кофе, вместо того, чтобы заняться чем-то стоящим. Но он не был и удивлен, потому что на своих предыдущих работах получал то же самое поручение. Ему казалось, что здесь такого уж точно не повториться, но он решил, что все-таки будет выполнять все, что ему скажут. Сегодня его первый день и он покажет себя с самой лучшей стороны. Ведь Стэлла без сомнения сообщит обо всем Пеппер, тут и гадать не нужно.

Он обошел всех восьмерых сотрудников отдела и получил от них заказы на кофе. Некоторые, как и Стэлла, были грубы и напряжены, видимо от недостатка кофеина, остальные же отнеслись к нему как посланнику Божьему. Да, зависимость от кофе еще и не такое делает с людьми!

Удерживая по 4 стаканчика в каждой руке — холодный кофе в одной, горячий — в другой — Баки поднимался на 20 этаж, не пролив и капли, но как только он начал выходить из лифта, то неожиданно врезался во что-то твердое.

Или скорее в кого-то с достаточно широким и плотным торсом, который успел схватить его, спасая Баки от падения на пол. Чего нельзя было сказать о кофе.

Баки выругался — а кто бы промолчал, если бы его окатили смесью из горячего и холодного кофе. Может и существует такая пытка, но Баки никогда не думал, что сможет испробовать ее на себе.

— Вот черт, мне так жаль, — сказал этот _кто-то_ , и его голос…

Баки поднял взгляд и ошарашено уставился на него.

Это он.

Это Стив.

Они продолжали стоять и пялиться друг на друга еще пару мгновений. У Баки, кажется, пропал дар речи. Последнее что он сегодня ожидал, так это вновь увидеться со Стивом, да еще и на своем рабочем месте. В свой первый рабочий день.

Он не понимал, узнал ли его Стив, помнит ли он его вообще. Скорее всего, нет.

— Извини, у меня дурацкая привычка забегать в лифт, — усмехнулся Стив, подшутив над самим собой, и наклонился, чтобы собрать уцелевшие стаканы.

— Да ничего, все нормально, — запротестовал Баки, ну или попытался это сделать.

— Нет, не нормально. Посмотри, ты же весь в кофе.

— Ну да. Душ из холодного, а потом и горячего кофе — то еще удовольствие, — кивнул Баки.

— Черт, — поморщился Стив, искренне сочувствуя, — позволь мне возместить тебе… — указал он на пострадавшие стаканы, которые они держали в руках, — 8 стаканов кофе? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты купил их все не только для себя одного.

Баки весело рассмеялся, наконец, отважившись взглянуть Стиву в глаза.

— Конечно нет. Меня попросили сходить за кофе. Не беспокойся… — Баки замолчал, пропуская людей, заходящих в лифт и неодобрительно смотрящих на устроенный им беспорядок, — думаю, мне нужно прибраться здесь. И сменить рубашку.

— Роджерс!

Стив оглянулся на зовущего его человека и тяжко вздохнул.

— Только не сейчас, Тони.

Тони Старк. Перед ними стоит гребанный Тони Старк, а Баки весь облит остывшим кофе. Супер.

— Неужели мама не учила тебя, что уходить вот так — не вежливо, — не закончил Тони, взглянув на Баки, — Ты ведь новенький? Личный ассистент как-её-там-с-вечно-хмурым-лицом из PR-отдела? Быстро же нашли замену прошлому. Он сбежал вчера от нее весь в слезах.

— Э, да, — растеряно моргнув, ответил Баки. Ну а что он мог еще сказать?

— Это ты его так? — обвиняюще произнес Тони и кивнул Стиву в сторону мокрого Баки.

В ответ Стив даже немного покраснел и, взглянув Баки в глаза, неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Да, пытался как можно быстрее сбежать от тебя и твоих сумасшедших идей. Кстати, тебе сейчас случайно не нужно быть на встрече с Пеппер?

Тони замер, забавно выпучив глаза, и уже через секунду, выругавшись, рванул с места.

— Только так обычно и можно от него избавиться, — усмехнулся Стив и осторожно потянул Баки за локоть на себя, чтобы в него не врезались входящие и выходящие из лифта работники.

Баки, как бы это лучше выразиться, находился в благоговейном смятении. А еще ему стало жутко любопытно, откуда его сбежавший-прямо-из-под-носа-невероятно-горячий-парень знает Тони Старка, и к тому же говорит с ним, как со старым и надоедливым знакомым.

Раздумывая над этим, Баки побрел к мусорной корзине и выкинул почившие смертью храбрых стаканчики. Стив последовал его примеру, выбросив свои.

— Давай, может быть, я принесу тебе свежую рубашку? — предложил Стив и попросил Баки никуда не уходить, прежде чем скрыться на лестнице.

«Ага, сейчас», — усмехнулся про себя Баки. Делать ему больше нечего, как стоять здесь в ожидании Стива. Разве Стив подождал его, коглда тот отошел в уборную? Нет, он исчез, не оставив ни номера, ни даже гребанной записки, типа: «Упс. Мне пока бежать. Покедова!»

Еще раз выругавшись, Баки пошел в уборную, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться привести себя в порядок. Рубашку, а вместе с ней и футболку с галстуком, можно было без раздумий выкидывать в помойку — разводы от кофе, скорее всего уже не отстирать. Решив все же, что ходить по офису мокрым — не самый лучший вариант, он снял верх полностью и подержал у сушилки. Он почти на половину застегнул рубашку, когда дверь в уборною открылась, и внутрь вбежал Стив, держа в руках белую рубашку, похожую на ту, что была сейчас на Баки.

— Вот ты где! — выдохнул Стив, передавая ее Баки, — вот, держи. Надеюсь, размер тебе подойдет. Мне она немного мала.

— Ты что, всегда носишь с собой запасную рубашку? — спросил Баки, пытаясь пошутить. По-настоящему же он до сих пор был немного расстроен. Он знал, что это глупо, но не мог с этим ничего поделать.

— Ага, — просиял Стив, — давай я заберу их, — он потянулся забрать испорченные вещи, — отправлю их в чистку, ну или куплю тебе новые. Еще раз извини.

— Да ничего. Не переживай из-за этого.

— Если ты пойдешь за новым кофе, я мог бы пойти с тобой и помочь донести его.

По его глазам было видно, что он искренне хочет помочь, и Баки, ненавидя себя в душе, понимал, что не сможет ему отказать.

Они молча брели в кофейню, и уже там, стоя в очереди, так до сих пор не произнесли ни слова. Как только до них дошла очередь, Стив взял инициативу на себя: очаровательно улыбнулся баристе, которая тут же расцвела в улыбке, заказал для себя холодный американо и добавил:

— И любой кофе, которое пожелает джентльмен, пожалуйста.

— Эм… тот кофе был не для меня. Просто попросили сходить за ним, — пояснил он Стиву.

— Знаю, но ты же не откажешься от примирительного кофе?

— Какой же ты засранец! — неверяще пробормотал Баки

— Какой есть, — ответил Стив. Вы только посмотрите на него, он еще и улыбается, паршивец!

Сдаваясь, Баки развернулся обратно к баристе, которая, не стесняясь, наблюдала за их разговором, и заказал себе охлажденный шоколадный коктейль.

— Я не пью кофе, — пояснил Баки, пожав плечами.

Стив нашел для них столик в углу, и между ними вновь воцарилась тишина. Баки заметил, что Стив нервничает и неуверенно поглядывает на него, словно не решаясь начать разговор. И Баки уже собирался сбежать от этого напряженного молчания под предлогом того, что ему пора возвращаться в офис, как Стив заговорил.

— Не уверен, помнишь ли ты, — только начал он, как вдруг замолчал, опустив взгляд на свой кофе. — Пару недель назад мы встретились в том баре, и ты был пьян…

— Совсем немного, — тут же поправил его Баки, вновь удивившись.

— Да, — Стив улыбнулся, но как-то грустно, — так сегодня твой первый рабочий день?

Баки кивнул в ответ, делая глоток. Слишком сладко. Сморщившись, он опустил напиток обратно на стол.

— Думаю, мне уже пора возвращаться. Перерыв должно быть уже закончился.

— Да, ты прав. Пора возвращаться, — согласился Стив, но никто из них даже не шелохнулся, чтобы уйти.

Чувствуя, как бешено грохочет сердце, Баки сделал глубокий вздох и, пока решительность не покинула его, спросил:

— Почему ты тогда ушел, даже не попрощавшись?

Стив оторопело моргнул и ответил:

— Я… мне пришлось срочно уйти.

Баки лишь фыркнул в ответ.

— Клянусь, я бы не стал сбегать без веской на то причины, — Стив придвинулся ближе, — мой друг внезапно появился и практически вытащил меня оттуда. Я бы все тебе объяснил, если бы ты позвонил мне.

— И как бы я это сделал?

— Что ты имеешь в виду, я же…

— Ты не давал мне свой номер, — перебил его Баки.

Стив молчал пару секунд, пристально всматриваясь Баки в глаза.

— Я написал свой номер на листочке и оставил его под своим стаканом. Ты не заметил его?

— Я… — Баки пытался вспомнить события того вечера, — к тому времени как я вернулся из туалета наш столик уже был убран, и ты исчез. Я искал тебя, но…

— _Баки_ , — позвал его Стив, словно пытался достучаться до него. Он потянулся к нему рукой, но торопливо убрал ее. — Извини. Мне не стоило уходить вот так, я думал… — неуверенно начал он и улыбнулся, и у Баки от этой искренней улыбки приятно екнуло сердце. Ну и как ему можно противостоять? — Могу я сейчас дать тебе свой номер?

Баки покусывал нижнюю губу, стараясь сдержать улыбку. Он честно не хотел показывать свое воодушевление человеку, которого практически проклинал еще полчаса назад. Но чертов голос в голове шептал о том, что « _Стиву нужен твой номер, что он хочет увидеть тебя еще раз. Что ты ему нравишься_ ».

— Хорошо, — решился Баки, подтолкнув свой телефон в сторону Стива, чтобы тот записал его номер.

С каким же восторгом в глазах и обворожительной улыбкой он это делал. Господи, насколько же он невероятный. Быть таким просто незаконно.

— Теперь можешь позвонить мне, — Стив откинулся на стуле назад, — если захочешь.

— Допустим, — решил немного помучить его Баки, — и что потом?

— А потом мы немного пообщаемся.

— Хм, — Баки хмыкнул и, упершись локтями на стол, подпер руками подбородок и довольно улыбнулся.

— А потом?

— Может быть, договоримся о встрече где-нибудь на этих выходных. Можем вместе поужинать, если ты не против? — пожав плечами, словно сама невозмутимость, предложил Стив и посмотрел куда-то в сторону, притворившись, что размышляет, что бы такое еще придумать, — можем куда-нибудь сходить после.

— Совсем не оригинально, — прошептал Баки и вытянул руку по столу вперед, — но мне нравится.

— Да? — с такой надеждой произнес Стив, что Баки даже немного умилился.

— Но только с двумя условиями.

— И какими же? — спросил Стив, придвинувшись вперед.

— Ни при каких обстоятельствах у нас в руках не должно оказаться никаких напитков, — начал Баки, всеми силами сдерживая улыбку.

— Согласен.

— И ты не сбегаешь с нашего свидания, будь на то экстренная ситуация или еще какая бы то ни было причина.

— Заметано, — Стив ответил, внезапно став совершенно серьезным. — Даже если мир начнет рушиться, ни для кого кроме тебя меня не существует.

— Ух ты, — усмехнулся Баки, — так серьезно настроен, да?

Стив мягко накрыл руку Баки своей и встретился с ним взглядом. Баки немного сжал его ладонь в ответ. Буквально через мгновение Стив убрал руку, продолжая сдержанно улыбаться.

— Я серьезно настроен доказать тебе, что не такой уж я и засранец.

— Может я и наивен, — пожав плечом, ответил Баки и опустил взгляд, — но я почему-то уже в это верю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Олд фешен» (англ. Old fashioned — старомодный, на прежний манер) — коктейль-аперитив Международной ассоциации барменов. Смешивается в бокале на основе бурбона, скотча или ржаного виски. В качестве гарнира украшается долькой апельсина и коктейльной вишней.  
> ** «Минет» (англ. Blowjob) — коктейль, состоящий обычно из двух ликеров (Амаретто и Бейлис), которые можно заменить на виски или кофейный ливер Калуа, и обязательного компонента — взбитых сливок. Его особенность заключается в том, что пить его нужно без помощи рук, обхватив губами стопку и запрокинув назад голову.


	2. Глава 2

Всю эту неделю Баки провел, бегая за кофе и занимаясь бумажной работой, заполняя документы и вводя данные в базу, и, конечно же, служа личным ассистентом у Стэллы, которую он искренне начал недолюбливать — она стала самый неприятным ему человеком во всей Старк Индастриз

Зато Стив стал его любимчиком. Ну, Баки предположил, что он тоже здесь работает, судя по тому, что Стив, кажется, приходит и уходит, когда ему заблагорассудиться, и возможно, занимает какую-то высокую должность.

Он время от времени поднимался в его отдел на 20 этаж, по пути на встречу или же на брифинг, и приносил Баки горячий шоколад или же чай, и болтал с ним, беспардонно усевшись на его рабочий стол. В течение дня Баки получал от него тонны сообщений или селфи, на которых тот корчит глупые рожицы. Так что да, он определенно стал здесь его любимчиком!

К пятнице Баки всерьез задумывается о том, чтобы уволиться. Или, по крайней мере, поговорить с Пеппер лично. Причина всему — Стелла, которая была просто… мягко скажем, невыносимой! Однако за все это время возможности поговорить у него так и не представилось — Пеппер едва ли появлялась в офисе всю неделю. Поэтому Баки просто-таки умолял ее секретаря записать его к ней на встречу в понедельник, прекрасно зная, что ее расписание и так забито под завязку. Ему нужны были хотя бы жалкие 10 минут, и, к счастью, все-таки добившись желаемого, он спокойно отправился домой, чувствуя незначительную, но надежду на лучшее.

Что касается их со Стивом отношений, то у них кажется все налаживается — в эту субботу он пригласил Баки на ужин. Стив обещал забрать его в 7 вечера, но так и не сказал, куда тот его поведет, и Баки поймал себя на мысли, что ему это совершенно не важно.

В назначенное время Стив уже ждал его у дома, расслабленно навалившись на довольно впечатляющую черную спортивную машину, название которой Баки, хоть убей, сейчас бы ни за что не вспомнил. Одетый в коричневую кожанку, Стив с интересом осматривался вокруг, засунув руки в карманы джинс.

— Кто-то сегодня явно решил покорить меня своим невероятно привлекательным видом, — усмехнулся Баки, подходя к нему ближе.

Стив посмотрел на него немного растеряно, как будто Баки ненавязчиво прервал его раздумья.

— Не знал, что ты живешь в Бруклине.

— Так уж случилось. Манхеттен не для меня, — Баки пожал плечами.

Стив кивнул, соглашаясь, и оглядел окрестности.

— Я вырос здесь.

— Правда?

— Все так изменилось, — пробормотал Стив больше для самого себя. В его голосе слышались нотки ностальгии и немного тоски, а, может быть, и то и другое.

Баки приблизился и положил руки ему на плечи, несколько раз сжав, словно пытаясь поддержать его и растормошить одновременно:

— Хэй, привет!

— Привет, — Стив улыбнулся ему, и на сердце стало немного теплее.

— Поехали?

Стив кивнул и обошел машину, садясь за руль. Баки еще пару мгновений любовался машиной, но заметив номерной знак, пораженно замер.

— Ты что, везешь меня на свидание на машине Тони Старка? — усевшись на сидение, спросил Баки.

— А в чем проблема?

Баки, нахмурившись, уставился на него. Невыносимо хотелось сцеловать эту идиотскую, самодовольную улыбку с его губ.

— Нет, ни в чем. Просто это до жути странно. Ты — это что-то!

— И как это понимать?

— Ты просто… — он был настолько поражен тем, что Стив прикатил за ним на тачке Тони Старка, что, кажется, только сейчас рассмотрел внутреннюю обстановку и немного завис: начищенная до блеска приборная панель, необычный руль, сидения из настоящей, и скорее всего, самой дорогой в мире кожи, и, как вишенка на торте, стерео система. Он никогда не был ценителем спортивных машин, но, черт возьми! — Ты просто невероятный!

Стив рассмеялся, завел мотор, и они рванули с места.

— Так вышло, что у меня нет собственной машины, поэтому я иногда заимствую одну из гаража Тони. Я так понимаю, ты — его фанат?

— Ага, можно и так сказать, — усмехнулся Баки.

— Я представлю тебя ему. Когда-нибудь, — Стив бросил на него мимолетный взгляд и вновь уставился на дорогу. — Но не обещаю, что это произойдет скоро.

— Вы работаете с ним вместе?

— Ага.

— Я до сих пор не знаю, кем же ты все-таки работаешь.

Стив театрально вздохнул.

— Давай оставим разговоры о работе на потом? Ты же помнишь, что сегодня меня не существует ни для кого, кроме тебя и нашего сегодняшнего свидания?

Баки улыбнулся и повернулся к окну, рассматривая мелькающие за ним деревья и здания. Вскоре они выехали за пределы города, и не прошло и десяти минут, как солнце последний раз показалось на горизонте, и город погрузился в темноту.

Местом куда Стив отвез его оказалась закусочная в Нью-Джерси, и Баки не сдержал ехидный комментарий о том, что Стив, кажется, решил рискнуть, раз осмелился устроить их свидание здесь. Стив, светло рассмеявшись, согласился, но уже через мгновение у него на лице вновь появилось то ностальгическое выражение, как и вначале сегодняшнего вечера.

Они сели за столик, и Стив пояснил:

— Эта закусочная открыта еще с тех пор, как…я был ребенком. Моя мама некоторое время работала здесь по выходным и приводила меня с собой.

Баки наблюдал за ним, пока тот вдавался в воспоминания, решив рассмотреть его получше: квадратной формы челюсть, порочно длинные ресницы, небольшие морщинки на лбу, легкая горбинка на носу и невероятно яркие, голубые глаза. Баки усиленно пытался найти в нем хотя бы один изъян, но нет…

Кажется, Стив заметил, что он пялиться, и немного покраснел.

— Что-то не так?

— Мне до сих пор никак не удается прочесть тебя, — заворожено пробормотал Баки.

Стив очень долго смотрел на него, но словно очнувшись, схватил меню и пробежал по нему глазами.

— Хочу сразу предупредить, что ем я очень много.

Пожав плечами, Баки ответил:

— Ты платишь — заказывай, сколько хочешь, — сам он решил взять себе бургер и картошку фри и отложил меню на стол, — ты и всех остальных из команды знаешь?

— Команды?

— Из Мстителей.

Стив поерзал на месте, и как-то неуверенно произнес:

— Ну да.

— Извини, больше никаких разговоров о работе. Хотя, если говорить об этом…то я думаю, что, скорее всего, уволюсь, если проведу еще хотя бы минуту в обществе «я-вечно-недовольна-всем-подряд-мисс-МакКиннон.

— Кого?

— Стеллы МакКиннон — моей коллеги, которая считает себя моей начальницей. Я еще не рассказывал тебе, но я получил возможность пройти стажировку в качестве PR-менеджера в Старк Индастриз, и когда я проходил собеседование у Пеппер Поттс, она убедила меня что я как раз тот, кто им нужен. Я был невероятно счастлив получить эту работу, но теперь она уже не кажется мне такой уж прекрасной.

Стив внимательно слушал его.

— Думаю, тебе стоит поговорить с Пеппер, если ты еще не успел сделать этого.

— Поговорю, — Баки улыбнулся и потянулся к Стиву через стол, чтобы мягко пожать его руку. — Спасибо тебе.

Официантка подошла к их столику и, получив заказ, быстро ретировалась, и немного погодя вернулась уже с их напитками. Они болтали обо всем подряд, перескакивая с одной темы на другую — совершенно обычный разговор, никаких личных вопросов.

— Кого я вижу — не это ли малыш Стиви! — восторженно проговорила пожилая дама, подойдя к их столику.

Стив заметил ее и тут же расцвел в приветливой улыбке.

— Добрый вечер, Мэри. Как ты? — поприветствовал он, поднимаясь, и обнял ее.

— Как здорово, что ты не забываешь о нас и так часто наведываешься в гости, — ответила Мэри, обнимая его ответ.

— Конечно, — сказал Стив, когда они уже отодвинулись друг от друга, но продолжая держать ее руку в своей. — Познакомься, это Баки — мой новый друг.

— Какой красавец, — похвалила его Мэри, и тут же стала серьезной, указав на него пальцем, — присматривай за ним, понял меня?

— Конечно, мэм.

Кивнув, Мэри вновь повернулась к Стиву.

— Рада была увидеть тебя, но мне уже пора возвращаться в постель. Пытаюсь неукоснительно следовать предписанию доктора.

— Береги себя. Скоро увидимся!

Пожав ему руку на прощание, Мэри улыбнулась и ушла. Она словно стала намного счастливее и явно была рада его увидеть.

Стив повернулся к Баки и, улыбнувшись, беспечно пожал плечами.

— Люблю это место.

В закусочной чувствовался дух 40-50-х: мятно-зеленого цвета диванчики и тепло-розовые стены, в середине располагалась овальная стойка, окруженная барными стульями с круглыми сиденьями. Меню было выполнено в ретро-стиле, и казалось, что будто кафе и правда открыто уже в течении нескольких десятков лет! Помещение дарило чувство невероятной ностальгии, но не было обшарпано или находилось в плохом состоянии — наоборот, было видно, что совсем недавно место обновили, может даже провели ремонт, судя по совершенно новой и свежей обивке на мебели.

Баки решил, что ему тоже нравится это место.

— Скучаешь по старым добрым денькам? — спросил он Стива.

Стив рассмеялся, и было странно слышать его смех.

— Да, иногда скучаю по некоторым вещам.

Баки понимающе кивнул.

— Скучаю по тем временам, когда был ребенком и не нужно было ни о чем думать или беспокоиться.

— Точно.

— Как же прекрасна была жизнь, когда еще не знал что такое налоги, — продолжил Баки, заставив Стива рассмеяться, — или что со здравоохранением у нас беда, особенно по сравнению с другими странами.

— Давай не будем заходить в такие дебри!

— Это ты начал.

— Тогда мне и заканчивать, — Стив придвинулся к нему ближе и вытянул руки на столе, — я хочу побольше узнать о тебе. Расскажи мне о себе.

— Ненавижу эту часть свиданий.

— Что? Почему же?

Баки поморщился.

— Одни и те же разговоры, один и те же вопросы. Всегда терялся, когда речь заходила о том, чтобы рассказать о себе. Это немного странно, да и не совсем честно.

— Тогда чем тебе нравится заниматься? Флиртовать с незнакомцами в барах, а затем целовать, пытаясь залезть им на колени? — Стив насмешливо взглянул на него, улыбаясь.

Баки лишь беззаботно пожал плечами, ответив:

— Ну не так, чтобы уж очень часто…но я не заметил, чтобы ты сильно сопротивлялся?

— Сопротивлялся? Еще чего! Вообще-то мне все очень даже нравилось.

Баки смущенно улыбнулся, и отвел взгляд. Дожидаясь своего заказа, они продолжили болтать. Получив свою еду, они съели все за пару минут — было невероятно вкусно, и к концу ужина Баки почувствовал, что наелся до отвала. А вот Стив решил заказать еще и десерт — яблочный пирог.

— За него душу не жалко продать! — сказал он, когда заметил удивленный взгляд Баки.

Сперва он попытался подшучивать над Стивом, но когда тот предложил ему попробовать самому, отломил кусочек и протянул его через стол, дожидаясь, пока Баки откроет рот, он понял, что Стив оказался прав. Вкус был просто божественным! Увидев наслаждение на лице Баки, Стив довольно усмехнулся.

— Кстати, ты не против публичного проявления чувств и все такое? Бывает, что некоторых это смущает или просто не нравится.

Для персонала закусочной явно не было тайной, что они на свидании — было бы странно не догадаться об этом, видя, как двое парней кормят друг друга с ложки десертом. Впервые встретившись в баре, они не делали ничего кроме обнимашек, если не считать их страстного поцелуя, который случился в конце вечера. Хотя их не должны были заметить. На работе, во время их разговоров, Стив мог пару раз хлопнуть его по плечу, прежде чем вернуться к своим обязанностям, что бы это ни было. На этом все.

— О чем ты?

— Ну, ты не против, например, объятий или поцелуев на публике? — предположил Баки.

Стив немного помолчал, задумавшись.

— Я встречался с несколькими парнями, которым было неуютно из-за этого. Так что я понимаю, если тебе это тоже не нравится. Я спрашиваю, чтобы не ставить ни тебя, ни себя в неловкое положение.

Стив кивнул, все еще выглядя задумчивым, пока доедал свой десерт. Закончив, он отодвинул тарелку и навалился на спинку стула.

— Я не знаю. — Сказал он, наконец.

— А?

Стив растер лицо ладоням и добавил.

— Я не задумывался об этом, потому что у меня не так много опыта в отношениях.

— Эй, — Баки протянул ему руку, которую Стив принял как-то неуверенно. — Не переживай из-за этого. Мне просто стало любопытно, и ты не обязан решать прямо сейчас.

— Извини, — Стив кивнул, ответив.

— За что? — Баки непонимающе покачал головой, — перестань. Давай расплатимся и пойдем.

— Куда пойдем?

Остаток вечера они провели, удобно расположившись на диване Баки, и лениво целуясь. В этот раз ему удалось-таки забраться Стиву на колени, и Баки довольно зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, не переставая целовать, в то время как тот пробрался руками ему под рубашку, мягко поглаживая по спине, после чего его руки перекочевали на бедра Баки. Сейчас все было по-другому: без всякой спешки они просто наслаждались неторопливыми поцелуями и нежными прикосновениями, словно знакомясь и исследуя тела друг друга.

— Бак, — выдохнул Стив, оторвавшись от его губ на мгновение, усилив хватку на его талии.

Баки прижался своим лбом ко лбу Стива и довольно вздохнул, улыбаясь. Вопросительно хмыкнув в ответ, Баки позволил Стиву закончить свою мысль.

— Если мы сейчас не остановимся, то я не уверен, что у меня это получится позже.

— Получится что?

— Сдержать себя, — пояснил Стив, взглянув Баки в глаза.

С совершенно невозмутимым лицом, Баки приблизился к нему и нежно поцеловал в уголок губ, затем в скулу, и спустился поцелуями к шее.

— И зачем тебе это делать? — поддразнивая, поинтересовался он с хитринкой в голосе и слегка прикусил кожу на шее, отчего Стив, простонав, негромко выругался и отодвинул Баки от себя, улыбаясь.

— Я просто дразню тебя. Мы не обязаны заходить сегодня дальше, если ты не хочешь.

Стив тяжело сглотнул и произнес:

— Я не хочу спешить.

Баки понимающе кивнул и осторожно обхватил его лицо ладонями, смотря прямо в его невероятные глаза.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — Стив мягко улыбнулся, — очень.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как в груди разливается приятное тепло. Он не чувствовал подобного к кому-либо уже довольно давно, и на сердце сейчас было так легко и свободно — словно он вновь стал подростком, впервые влюбившись. Это чувство было таким новым и прекрасным, и Баки, не думая, с головой окунулся в него.

Стив удивил его, прильнув к Баки в новом поцелуе, и опрокинул на диван, нависая сверху, полностью прижимаясь к нему своим телом.

Взглянув на него, Баки довольно улыбнулся и поблагодарил свою счастливую звезду, которая свела их со Стивом Роджерсом.

~~

Утро понедельника началось не с самых приятных новостей.

— Мисс Поттс улетела из страны по неотложным делам, — сообщила ему Тесса, — но она порекомендовала вам взять на эту неделю оплачиваемый отпуск. Она вернется в следующий понедельник, тогда вы и сможете с ней встретиться и все обсудить.

У Баки внутри на секунду что-то как будто оборвалось. Оплачиваемый отпуск — это точно плохой знак.

— Вас устраивает такой вариант, мистер Барнс?

Баки нервно покусал губу и с надеждой произнес:

— Нет ли способа связаться с мисс Поттс раньше следующей недели?

— Я могу передать ей ваше сообщение. К сожалению, это все чем я могу помочь. Я не имею права разглашать личные данные сотрудников компании.

— Я понимаю, — Баки вздохнул и попытался четче сформулировать то, что его беспокоило, — меня беспокоит мое положение в компании, и если бы я мог побеседовать с ней хотя бы несколько минут, это было бы чудесно.

Тесса с пониманием отнеслась к его вопросу:

— Конечно, мистер Барнс. Я обязательно передам ей вашу просьбу, и она свяжется с вами, как только сможет.

Баки повесил трубку, чувствуя себя едва ли на йоту лучше. Что-то было не так. Он знал, что работает с самим генеральным директором огромной корпорации, и дела могут пойти совсем не так, как он надеялся. Он не такой ценный сотрудник, его можно заменить, поэтому его шаткое положение в компании не такая уж и важная проблема.

Баки пытался сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, но у него не особо хорошо это получалось. Поэтому, решив сменить обстановку, он схватил куртку и решил нанести сестре неожиданный визит. Уже вечером, вернувшись обратно домой, он чувствовал себя намного счастливее — Бекке каким-то образом всегда удавалось помочь ему забыть о своих трудностях и проблемах.

Он подумал, что нет никакого смысла переживать или терзать себя сомнениями, ожидая возвращения на работу, уж лучше по полной насладиться незапланированным отпуском. Ему хотя бы заплатят, поэтому незачем беспокоиться о сумме, лежащей на его сберегательном счете, ведь ее число точно не уменьшиться, даже если на работу он ходить пока не будет.

Откинув все угнетающие мысли, он сходил в тренажерный зал, позаимствовал у сестры машину и съездил ненадолго к родителям, а также при любой удобной возможности приглашал Стива встретиться, когда тот был свободен.

В среду он получил от мисс Поттс письмо, лично переданное тем самым агентом ее службы безопасности, который неотрывно следил за ним в его первый день на работе, и который, судя по всему, все также его недолюбливал.

_Джеймс,_

_Я знаю, что обстоятельства складывают не совсем приятным образом. Хочу уверить тебя, что твое будущее в нашей компании находится в абсолютной безопасности. Приношу свои извинения за то, как обстоят в настоящий момент дела — к сожалению, я вынуждена была срочно покинуть страну, но я первым же делом поручу Тессе назначить нам встречу в понедельник._

_С искренними извинениями,_

_Пеппер._

Прочитав письмо, Баки, мягко скажем, удивился, но и почувствовал такое долгожданное облегчение — он и правда очень беспокоился, что может потерять работу, хотя еще даже не знал, потеряет ли. Воодушевленный появившейся надеждой, Баки схватил телефон и написал Стиву:

_«Не хочешь съездить со мной на пляж?»_

И уже примерно через час Баки восседал на пассажирском сидении еще одной дорогущей тачки мистера Старка, расслабленно рассматривая мелькающие за окном здания, людей и деревья, и периодически заглядывался на профиль Стива, который уверенно вел машину с легкой улыбкой на губах.

Все-таки поймав его взгляд, Стив поинтересовался:

— Что такое?

— Извини, я просто… мне нравится наблюдать, как ты ведешь машину. Ты прямо сама сосредоточенность!

— Именно поэтому я — отличный водитель!

— Ты хотел сказать ужасный?

Оказалось, что Стив, не стесняясь, кроет отборным матом всех и вся, кто посмеет нарушить правила дорожного движения или решит как-то помешать ему нормально ехать. Посадите этого парня за руль и все — того улыбчивого и милого Стива словно подменили, а на его месте оказался какая-то грозная машина для убийств!

— Хочешь сесть за руль? — с опасной искоркой в глазах произнес Стив.

Баки хмыкнул и показательно задумался.

— Почему бы и нет? Тони Старк же не очень разозлиться, если я превращу его машинку в сломанное корыто, так ведь?

Стив искоса глянул на него.

— Если ты решил разбить его машину, то ключей тебе не видать. — Буркнул Стив, на что Баки лишь звонко рассмеялся.

Немного погодя Стив все же остановился и они поменялись местами. Не успев усесться, Стив тут же немного опустил спинку и, закинув руки за голову, расслабленно растекся по сидению.

— Разбуди меня, когда приедем.

В ответ Баки выкрутил громкость радио на полную. Кстати песня была ужасной, по крайней мере, на его вкус, но это даже к лучшему. К сожалению, его проделка не удалась, и Стив остался непоколебим и сидел, даже не поморщившись, поэтому Баки решил действовать по-другому, а именно жестоко защекотать, заставив рассмеяться.

— Ты просто ужасный попутчик! Сейчас же просыпайся и говори со мной!

— Я вел машину примерно час, а ты едва сказал мне и пару слов.

— Так не честно! Я не хотел мешать тебе и твоей сосредоточенности на дороге, — Баки задиристо улыбнулся, не собираясь сдаваться, — давай поговорим о чем-нибудь. Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе.

— Что тебе хочется узнать?

Ненадолго задумавшись, Баки произнес:

— У тебя есть братья или сестры?

— Неа, я был единственным ребенком.

— У тебя хорошие отношения с родителями?

— Они оба уже умерли.

— Извини, — пробормотал он, нахмурившись, не зная, что и сказать. Когда тебе говорят такое, всегда наступает какая-то неуютная пауза, потому что ты ненамеренно наступил на больное, и задумываешься, когда это произошло: уже давно или это совсем недавняя потеря, спел ли Стив уже свыкнуться ее или еще нет.

Прерывая его раздумья, Стив протянул к Баки руку, ненадолго стиснув ее в своей.

— Все нормально. Это произошло уже довольно давно.

— И все же, — пробормотал Баки, — это ужасно.

— Да, так и есть.

Баки вскинул взгляд на Стива и заметил, что тот тепло ему улыбается. Улыбнувшись в ответ, он посмотрел на дорогу.

— Кем ты работаешь?

— Спасаю мир от плохих парней.

— А, так ты Бэтмен. Принято. Твоя любимая еда?

Вернув сидение в исходное положение, Стив закинул ноги на приборную панель.

— И почему мне кажется, что у меня берут интервью?

— Эй, а они что, ничего тебе не рассказали? Ты будешь на обложке журнала «Что-бывает-с-теми-кто-много-умничает». Я записал тебя завтра на фотосессию, так что, будь добр, не забудь принять душ. — Бросив на Стива быстрый взгляд, Баки заметил скорченную им рожицу, и как тот усиленно пытался казаться недовольным. — И еще, сделай что-нибудь с волосами. Это же кошмар!

Стив задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Этим ты и занимался в ЭлЭй, будучи менеджером у музыкальных групп?

— Ага, иногда случалось. Было весело! Можно было знать и видеть все одним из первых, оставаясь в тени. Хотя не всегда получалось, я ведь вроде как встречался с их вокалистом, поэтому периодически попадался папарацци. А вот это было совсем не весело.

Стив рассмеялся, чуть ли не хрюкая от счастья.

— Не повезло тебе. Это случайно не вмешательство в частную жизнь, нет?

— Что сказать, хочешь быть успешным — никуда не денешься от излишнего порой внимания. Ничего с этим не поделаешь.

— А нельзя, например, побить папарацци?

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть. И что ты собираешься против них использовать— боевые приемчики? Может, Крав-магу*? Каратэ?

— Думаю, всего понемногу. — Стив улыбнулся, пожав плечами, — сколько нам еще ехать?

Баки взглянул на свой мобильный, поставленный на подставке на приборной панели.

— Еще примерно полчаса. Можешь мной гордиться — видишь, я соблюдаю установленный здесь скоростной режим.

— Не начинай! Я только слегка превысил скорость, — буркнул Стив.

— О, только не дуйся.

Они сделали небольшую остановку у закусочной, типа МакАвто, чтобы захватить с собой парочку гамбургеров и картошку фри, и буквально через десять минут уже прибыли к побережью. Время близилось к вечеру, и солнце уже практически спряталось за горизонт, хотя оно и так сегодня едва ли пробивалось сквозь пушистые облака, закрывавшие целый день небо. Несмотря на то, что уже наступил апрель, воздух до сих пор был прохладным, приятно освежая. Им повезло — сегодня пляж оказался почти пустынным, и они без труда нашли прекрасное местечко прямо у воды и расстелили на песке плед, который предусмотрительно взял с собой Баки, на котором они уселись, чтобы перекусить.

Покончив с едой, Баки удобно расположился у Стива между ног, откинувшись спиной ему на грудь. Стив обнял его, притягивая еще ближе, и уютно уложил голову ему на плечо. Они продолжали сидеть так, обнявшись посреди почти безлюдного пляжа, наслаждаясь моментом.

— Поблизости никого нет, — негромко произнес Баки, — ты же не против, да?

— Да, не беспокойся. Мне нравится, и я уже привыкаю к этому, — ответил Стив, и нежно поцеловал его в щеку, заставив Баки радостно улыбнуться.

— Я рад, — Баки поднял руку Стива со своего живота и переплел их пальцы.

Они немного посидели молча, наблюдая за тем, как волны шумно накатывают на берег и, ударяясь об него, исчезают в море, унося с собой мокрый песок и мелкие камешки. Атмосфера была невероятно умиротворяющей и спокойной, что даже крики летающих вдали чаек, слетающихся в небольшие стайки на каменные валуны в южной части побережья, не могли их потревожить. Все о чем Баки думал сейчас, так это о том, чтобы провести здесь ночь, сидя вот так и растворяясь в объятьях Стива.

— Спасибо, что привез меня сюда, — произнес Стив позднее практически шепотом.

Сдержавшись, прежде чем отпустить шутку о том, что это Стив был за рулем половину пути, Баки просто повернулся к нему, пытаясь поцеловать, и Стив уверенно потянулся к нему, нежно целуя.

— Спасибо, что согласился поехать сюда со мной.

— Шутишь? Я бы с удовольствием провел весь день с тобой.

_«Как же тепло стало в груди от его слов»,_ — подумал Баки и произнес.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Ты случайно завтра не занят?

— Если не произойдет ничего чрезвычайно срочного, то да, я свободен.

— Отлично, это просто отлично! Тогда приготовься к тому, что завтра мы будем смотреть фильмы. Много фильмов! Ну, например, три очень долгих фильма…

— Ты же не про…

— О, да! Ты угадал. Те самые три фильма!

— Уже жалею, что рассказал тебе, что никогда не смотрел «Властелина Колец».

Баки, хихикая, добавил:

— Ну, ты чего, будет весело! Эй, на скучных моментах мы можем целоваться и обниматься, как тебе идея?

— Какие еще скучные моменты? — Стив посмотрел на него, показательно нахмурившись, — Ты же уверял, что «эта франшиза — просто шедевр кинематографа». Твоя цитата. Теперь что-то мне подсказывает, что ты немного перехвалил ее.

— Да ладно тебе, во всех фильмах есть скучные моменты. Правда я сейчас ни одного не вспомню… Лично я не заметил ни одного, когда смотрел «Властелина колец».

Стив хмыкнул в ответ и добавил:

— Лично я не заметил ни одного, когда смотрел «Пираты Карибского моря».

— Это не… нельзя сравнивать их! Отлично, ты только что потерял шанс поучаствовать в моем эпичном кино-марафоне.

Стив задорно рассмеялся, и от его смеха у Баки потеплело на сердце. Он так влюбился в этого парня, что становилось уже совсем не смешно. Внезапно он задумался, чувствовал ли Стив то же самое, что и он, но не стал зацикливаться на этой мысли, зная, что все его комплексы и неуверенность займут все его мысли, стоит ему только всерьез об этом подумать.

Его размышления прервало ощущение губ Стива на его шее, который опускался по ней едва заметными поцелуями, оставляя несколько под ухом — как раз там у Баки было одно из самых чувствительных местечек, — и парень потерял ход своих мыслей, полностью сосредоточившись на приятных прикосновениях.

— С тобой, Бак, я готов смотреть даже на то, как краска сохнет.

— Оу, ты такой слащавый, кто бы знал! — Баки немного поерзал в его руках.

— Ничего подобного, я абсолютно серьезен.

— Все, перестань, — ну вот пожалуйста, Баки покраснел! Даже кончики ушей горят! — Просто чтобы ты знал — фильмы намного интереснее, чем сохнущая краска. И такого я бы никогда тебе не предложил. Ты вообще-то мне нравишься, так что мучить тебя я не собираюсь.

— Ты тоже мне нравишься, — пробормотал Стив и уткнулся подбородком Баки в плечо, — Я, правда рад, что ты тем вечером решил подойти и заговорить со мной.

— Ага, — вздохнув, довольно произнес Баки, — как и я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Крав-мага́ (ивр. קרב מגע — «контактный бой») — разработанная в Израиле военная система рукопашного боя, делающая акцент на быстрой нейтрализации угрозы жизни. Система получила известность после того, как была принята на вооружение различными израильскими силовыми структурами.


	3. Глава 3

— Прежде всего, — начала Пеппер, держа в руках стаканчик с кофе, еще даже не успев сесть в кресло, — мне хотелось бы извиниться за то, что вам пришлось проработать с командой Стеллы всю вашу первую неделю здесь. Не могу представить, чтобы все прошло без проблем, учитывая, что Стелла — достаточно… властная личность.

Баки улыбнулся.

— Вы описали ее довольно дипломатично.

— На этой работе я уже поднаторела в этом, — Пеппер тепло ему улыбнулась. Она оказалась действительно _очень_ хорошим человеком, и Баки даже мечтать не мог о таком боссе, предполагая, что другого такого вряд ли где-то еще встретишь. — Мне не хотелось, что бы вы провели еще одну неделю под ее руководством, поэтому я и попросила Тессу порекомендовать вам взять оплачиваемый отпуск.

— Я ценю эту возможность. И я отлично отдохнул, спасибо.

— Рада это слышать. Я не стала бы винить вас, если бы вы решились уволиться, но я очень рада, что вы все-таки остались. И если вы еще готовы с нами работать, то думаю, у меня для вас есть подходящее место?

Баки кивнул, не желая перебивать ее. Пеппер допила свой кофе и отставила стаканчик в сторону, затем придвинулась на стуле вперед и, скрестив руки на столе перед собой, продолжила:

— Отлично. Если говорить по существу, то мне требуется человек, который бы помогал мне с PR-менеджментом Мстителей и всем связанным с ними.

Услышав это, Баки уставился на нее, вытаращив глаза. Она хочет, чтобы _он_ делал _что_?!

— Работать с Величайшими героями Земли?! — пробормотал он.

— Работа никак не будет связана со Щ.И.Т.ом, но и компания не может нести за Мстителей какой-либо ответственности. Я уже семь лет тяну на себе Тони, а его новая команда… что ж, с ними будет много хлопот.

У Баки в буквальном смысле не было слов. Он даже не был уверен, что понял все, что она только что сказала. Он, правда, внимательно слушал, но его голова сейчас была забита только бесконечными знаками вопроса и восклицаниями. У него накопилось… очень много вопросов, которые не терпелось задать.

— Щ.И.Т.? — все-таки выдавил он.

Пеппер улыбнулась ему, и по ее сочувствующему выражению лица было видно, что она, и правда, наверняка понимает какая сейчас неразбериха твориться в его мыслях.

— К этому мы вернемся немного позже. Я понимаю, что эта работа выходит за пределы вашего предыдущего опыта в PR-менеджменте. Хотелось бы сразу разъяснить, что вам придется подписать некоторые положения, связанные с неразглашением и конфиденциальностью, к тому же вы получите допуск к секретным данным.

После ее слов Баки совсем растерялся, и, кажется, заметив его состояние, Пеппер поднялась со своего места и села на кресло рядом с ним. Баки развернулся лицом к ней и посмотрел на нее глазами, полными нерешительности.

— Я знаю, что в условиях стажировки в нашей компании этого указано не было — нам просто не хотелось привлекать нежелательных людей, — она на минуту замолчала, пытаясь понять, осознал ли он, к чему она клонит, и продолжила, — сталкеров, одержимых фанатов и всех им подобных.

— У них есть сталкеры?

— О, вы удивитесь: у некоторых много, у остальных же поменьше! — Пеппер хитро улыбнулась, — Меня впечатлило ваше резюме. У вас безукоризненное прошлое без каких-либо прегрешений. Вы отлично умеете справляться с достаточно сложными личностями и сглаживать углы, предотвращая конфликты. Однако я понимаю, что вы на _такое_ не подписывались, поэтому если вы хотите…

— Нет! — Перебил ее Баки, возможно показавшись слишком обрадованным этой возможностью. Он на минуту взял паузу, чтобы собраться и все обдумать. — Я хотел сказать, что заинтересован в этой работе. Мне кажется, что это станет для меня отличной возможностью попробовать себя в новой сфере. Наверняка эта работа похожа на службу в секретной службе.

— Если честно, то скорее на работу няни, — усмехнулась Пеппер.

Но Баки на это не купился. Это же гребанные _Мстители!_ _Великие герои Земли!_ И он будет _с ними работать_? Это же один шанс в жизни на миллион!

— Позвольте мне еще раз уточнить — вы предлагаете мне работу?

Пеппер хмыкнула, слегка наклонив голову на бок.

— Конечно же, сперва вам придется пройти испытательный срок. Думаю, 3 месяца будет достаточно, тогда-то мы уже и сможем обговорить условия контракт и заключить его.

— Конечно. — Баки кивнул, принимая ее условия. — А что на счет положений о конфиденциальности и доступе к секретной информации?

— В следующий раз я договорюсь о том, чтобы на нашей встрече присутствовал юрист компании. И желательно, если с вашей стороны также будет присутствовать юрист, который сможет пояснить вам условия контракта, если в этом возникнет необходимость.

После этого они договорились о дате и времени следующей встречи, и на этом их разговор был закончен. Пеппер отправила его домой, объясняя, что работы для него пока нет, но если он, конечно, желает вновь присоединиться к команде Стеллы... Баки вежливо отказался, заставив Пеппер звонко рассмеяться.

— И я хотела бы попросить вас, мистер Барнс, чтобы наш разговор и его детали пока остались в тайне, — добавила Пеппер, когда она провожала его в сторону лифта, — хотя бы на некоторое время.

Баки понимающе кивнул:

— Конечно, я понимаю. — Он протянул ей руку для рукопожатия. — Спасибо вам. Я, правда, ценю то, что вы предложили эту должность именно мне.

У Пеппер оказалась мягкая рука, но, как и всегда, достаточно твердое рукопожатие.

— Тогда увидимся в пятницу.

Спускаясь на нижний этаж, и выходя на улицу через массивную дверь башни Старка, Баки едва сдержал себя, чтобы не станцевать победный танец прямо на глазах у сотрудников компании. Он всеми силами пытался не подпрыгнуть или даже не крутануться в воздухе от радости, пока шел к станции метро. Хотя, возможно, его маниакальная улыбка не совсем трезвого лунатика и так его выдавала.

Уже сидя в метро, он вытащил телефон и отослал Стиву сообщение, гласящее _«о боже мой!!!!!!!!»_ , а затем написал своему старому приятелю, недавно ставшему квалифицированным юристом, прося того помочь ему с подписанием контракта для новой должности, вкратце описав как ему удалось получить ее, ведь такая возможность выпадает только раз в жизни.

Стив ответил ему спустя час, когда Баки уже успел немного успокоиться и теперь смотрел новые серии любимых сериалов по Нетфликс, не прекращая сиять довольной улыбкой.

_«Что случилось?»_

И Баки вновь воодушевился, с нетерпением делясь своей счастливой новостью со Стивом.

_«Как бы я хотел рассказать тебе, Стив!!!! Сегодня кое-что очень крутое случилось на работе. Мне предложили другую должность. Но это конфиденциальная информация, и я должен держать все в секрете или испорчу все, прежде чем вообще получу эту работу :(_

В ответ Стив, конечно же, искренне порадовался его успеху и предложил встретиться, пообещав захватить с собой холодные напитки. Баки написал, что он дома, и спросил, может ли тот сбежать с работы и лучше провести это время с ним.

Стив, что неудивительно, послушался, и именно поэтому Баки сейчас был придавлен к дивану 200-фунтовым здоровяком, который решил его беспощадно защекотать.

И как бы Баки, истерически хохоча, не пытался отвести от своих боков его руки, ничего не выходило. Куда ему сравниться с силой Стива?

— Стив, — удалось выдохнуть Баки, — перестань, боже мой, перестань!

— Неа, — Стив схватил его руки и прижал к дивану над головой. — Ты разве не слышал? Это новый способ техники допроса. Давай же, выкладывай! Что это за великолепная должность?

— Я не могу тебе рассказать! — недовольно воскликнул Баки, смотря прямо на Стива, но улыбка и смешинки в глазах выдавали его с головой. — Меня же уволят, Стив. Пожалуйста.

Для большего эффекта Баки начал оставлять на губах Стива нежные поцелуи, и сперва тот не отвечал, но уже скоро тот обмяк в руках Баки и стал целовать в ответ. Медленные и сладкие поцелую вскоре переросли в жаркие, от которых дыхание срывалось и приходилось отрываться от губ друг друга, чтобы вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Руки Баки каким-то, даже для него самого, невообразимым образом оказались под рубашкой Стива, скользя вверх и вниз по его груди, затем переместились на спину, оглаживая каждый сантиметр гладкой кожи. Невероятно возбудившись, он начал вскидывать бедра, пытаясь потереться обо что-нибудь, и облегченно простонал, почувствовав пахом сквозь слои одежды такой же твердый член Стива.

На секунду их глаза встретились, и они оторвались друг от друга, восстанавливая дыхание и краснея от возбуждения. Баки быстро облизнул губы и произнес:

— Я знаю, что мы говорили, что не станем торопиться…

— Ага, уже с неделю назад.

— Блять!

— Точно, — выдохнул Стив. И его хрипловатый голос просто сводил Баки с ума. — Я так сильно хочу тебя.

— Черт, я тоже. — Баки потянулся к нему, вновь целуя, и через мгновение Стив, приняв сидячее положение, потащил Баки на себя и усадил к себе на бедра, тут же пробрался ладонями ему под футболку, и Баки послушно поднял руки, помогая стянуть с себя к черту ненужную вещь. Выкинув ее куда подальше, вслед за ней полетела и рубашка Стива. Баки оценил представшее перед ним чудо в виде полуголого Стива, и сладко простонал.

— Тебя будто из глины вылепили, — пробормотал он, наклоняясь и целую Стива в грудь, и шутливо щипнул за сосок. Довольно хмыкнув, он продолжил, — Господи, ты словно греческое божество. Ты вообще настоящий?

Стив долго всматривался в его глаза и, скользнув взглядом по губам, ответил:

— А ты?

Баки был готов зарыдать, — ну как можно быть таким милым? — но лишь покачал головой и мгновенно притянул к себе, вжимаясь в его губы в долгом и грязном поцелуе.

— Мы, и правда, сделаем это?

— Ага. В спальню?

И Баки, кажется, до конца своей жизни не сможет забыть, как их голые тела двигались вместе, потираясь друг о друга. Как Стив обернул ладонь вокруг их членов, доводя их до сокрушительного оргазма. И уже кончив, Баки услышал собственный хриплый стон, помнил, как закинул голову назад в наслаждении, чувствуя горячие губы Стива, оставляющие на его шее страстные поцелуи, а сам, схватившись за руку Стива, сперва не мог разжать пальцы. Как немного переведя дыхание, он соединил их руки и дрочил Стиву до тех пор, пока того тоже не выгнуло в оргазме. Как их сперма смешивалась, размазываясь между животами.

Пару минут спустя приведя себя в порядок, они залезли под одеяло, крепко обнявшись, и лежали, запутавшись ногами, и находясь, наконец, друг к другу так близко, как это только возможно. Баки закрыл глаза и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, чувствуя себя невообразимо счастливым и беззаботно влюбленным.

А он, правда, влюблялся, и уже совершенно не до шуток. Но он ни за что не стал бы ничего менять.


	4. Глава 4

Часть 2

Уже позднее Баки, наконец, осознает, что слишком долго не мог сложить два и два. Все было настолько очевидно, разве не так? Все было очевидно, но он не видел элементарных фактов перед своим носом. Он почему-то не обращал внимания на то, что Стив постоянно избегает разговора о своей работе. Баки видимо посчитал, что тот, как и многие другие, просто застрял на нелюбимой работе и поэтому не хотел обсуждать ее.

А пока был вторник, и сразу после своей встречи с Пеппер, Баки приступил к своим обязанностям PR-менеджера.

Раньше он следил за Мстителями в качестве обычного наблюдателя, черпая информацию из новостей или слыша что-то мельком то там, то тут, однако теперь ему пришлось полностью углубиться в эту тему и постараться узнать о каждом из членов команды как можно больше. Все-таки он будет работать с ними и хочется знать, что его ждет, поэтому ему необходимо было разведать о том, что о них говорит люди.

Баки первым делом прочел о Наташе Романофф и Клинте Бартоне — двух не наделенных суперсилами агентах Щ.И.Т.а, которые стали частью команды во время битвы за Нью-Йорк. Он также пересмотрел всевозможные видео с ними — в большинстве своем это плохого качества, с дрожащей картинкой небольшие видео, снятые горожанами, которым удалось приблизиться к месту событий, несмотря на опасность.

Кто в здравом уме станет останавливаться на полуразрушенной улице и снимать гигантских инопланетных червей, вылетающих из гигантской дыре в небе? Тем не менее, каждое из этих видео было очень важно, поэтому эти люди в каком-то смысле стали героями.

Далее Баки решил посмотреть свидетельства очевидцев — люди рассказывали о том, как все происходило и как им удалось спастись, благодаря одному из членов команды Мстителей. И это, правда, было очень трогательно.

Во время вторжения, Баки находился в Лос-Анджелесе. Он с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как армия инопланетян уничтожала половину Нью-Йорка, некоторые из них добрались даже до Бруклина. В это время он, как и многие другие, пытался связаться со всеми, кого знал и любил — с семьей и друзьями, — пролистывал Facebook в поисках свежей информации о том, находятся ли они в безопасности. Это был просто кошмар наяву! И ему действительно повезло, что тогда он находился через всю страну от места этого чудовищного вторжения, и еще больше повезло, потому что он не столкнулся с потерями, которых оказалось немало.

Он продолжил просматривать немногочисленные интервью и другие видео о инопланетном нападении в Лондоне. В тот раз захватить мир решил кто-то известный как Малекит, с которым Тору пришлось бороться в одиночку, к счастью он одержал победу. Следующее на что Баки наткнулся, стало видео с разрушенными зданиями Щ.И.Т.а, а с ними и взорвавшиеся и упавшие в Потомак хелликериеры, которых засняли репортеры. Скандал, разразившийся после этого в новостях, действительно потряс общественность, особенно после известия о том, что одна из главных правительственных организаций была скомпрометирована изнутри, и целый поток многих секретных данных был слит в сеть.

Смотреть все это в один присест было, правда, тяжело. Столько информации усвоить сразу оказалось трудно, но самое главное, что извлек из всего этого Баки — Мстители каждый раз появлялись там, где случалась какая-либо беда, и спасали людей, города или даже планету, и да, иногда последствия оставляли желать лучшего, но в конечном итоге проблема всегда была решена.

Что касается членов команды, то Баки решил начать с Тони Старка. Известный в течение уже нескольких лет как Железный Человек, он постоянно был на виду у общественности.

Это и понятно, учитывая, что он уже с детства был знаменитым ребенком и никогда не скрывался от камер папарацци, кроме тех случаев, когда они пытались сфотографировать Тони с Пеппер Поттс. В большинстве случаев он либо просто спокойно просил оставить их в покое, либо в ход шли выражения намного более грубые. Пеппер же в свою очередь всегда в таких случаях пыталась быть очень деликатной и невероятно вежливой.

Следующий Мститель, о котором Баки решил узнать побольше, стал Брюс Беннер, о котором было чертовски мало информации и особенно фотографий. После событий в Гарлеме он, своего рода, спрятался и продолжительное время скрывался ото всех. Стал членом команды во время битвы за Нью-Йорк. Баки откопал множество данных о нем, в основном касающихся его научных трудов и работ, которые он публиковал в довольно уважаемых изданиях, а когда обнаружил, что тот является обладателем _семи!_ ученых степеней, то чуть не упал со стула. Семи! Да кто станет тратить на это время?!

У Баки не хватило воли даже закончить колледж, о чем уж тут говорить.

Затем он добрался до Капитана Америка, который вызвал серьезную шумиху в обществе, после того, как был обнаружен во льдах и оказался живым. Он также стал Мстителем после Нью-Йоркской инопланетной битвы. На одном из видео с ним, Баки наблюдал, как Капитан, заметив появление репортера, взглянул прямо в камеру и, профессионально увернувшись, исчез из кадра. Очевидно, он тоже не особенно любил попадаться в объектив фотокамер. В следующий раз он появился в новостях только после событий в Вашингтоне, когда пытался уничтожить Гидру. Снова. Папарацци также удалось сделать несколько фото с ним: одно с Черной Вдовой, во время их скрытного побега по Пятой Авеню. На обоих были надеты кепка и очки-авиаторы, и Кэп был почти неразличим в толпе, однако ярко-рыжие волосы Вдовы явно их выдавали, все-таки она к тому времени уже стала практически знаменитостью.

Многие женские журналы не переставали печатать о ней статьи и приглашать на интервью. Она мастерски обходила вопросы о своей личной жизни, на другие же отвечала с дипломатичностью истинного шпиона, но резко отвергала предложения о съемках. Журналистам приходилось использовать ее фотографии, снятые в движении, во время тех или иных разборок Мстителей. Баки показалось это довольно забавным: она явно стала героиней для феминисток, являясь единственной женщиной в их группе, состоящей из мужчин.

С Соколиным Глазом же дела обстояли совсем иначе. Было известно, что живет он в районе Бедфорд-Стайвесант и воюет с членами Русской мафии. У него имеется подопечная, которая называет себя Юным Мстителем — неофициальный титул — и одноглазый пес, которого он когда-то спас от указанной выше мафии. Бартон, как и Вдова, отказывается от интервью, однако репортеры нашли способ узнать о нем побольше, просто расспрашивая людей, хоть что-то знающих о нем, поэтому его и называют героем, живущим по соседству.

После прочтения информации о Соколином Глазе, Баки вновь вернулся к Капитану Америка. Стивен Грант Роджерс родился 4 июля 1918 года и, как все считали, погиб в феврале 1945, но был найден живым и практически невредимым три года назад, в апреле 2012. Некоторые называют его воскрешение чудом, ниспосланным самим Богом, считая, что он вернулся, чтобы помочь Америке, когда она в нем так нуждается — история была очень похожа на легенду о Короле Артуре. В одной из статей Баки прочел, что после чудесного воскрешения ученые воодушевились возможностью изучить сыворотку, текущую в крови супер-солдата и ее удивительные сохраняющие жизнь свойства, однако Капитан Роджерс отказался в участии в каких бы то ни было клинических испытаниях, а также передавать свою кровь на исследования.

Баки разглядывал старые фотографии, большинство из которых были представлены на выставке в Смитсоновском музее. На некоторых был запечатлен тощий паренек в белой футболке с жетонами на шее, и в отличие от других фотографий, где был заснят невероятной привлекательный и высокий офицер, одетый в безупречно сидящую на нем форму со стильно уложенными по той моде волосами, разница была, и правда, впечатляющей.

Баки еще пару секунд вглядывался в фотографии, прежде чем в его голове наконец-то соединились кусочки пазла.

Сначала он подумал, что они просто выглядели похожими, но одновременно совершенно отличались друг от друга. Стив совершенно не был похож на этого парня. Баки присмотрелся к фотографиям, тщательно рассматривая черты лица, и попытался отыскать недавние снимки Капитана без шлема, закрывающего большую часть его лица. Их нашлось немного, да и те были не очень хорошего качества, однако сходства были видны невооруженным глазом.

Баки тут же вытащил из кармана свой мобильный и нашел сделанное вчера фото Стива, лежащего обнаженным в его постели и прикрытого по пояс одеялом. Волосы в беспорядке, но сияющие глаза и яркая улыбка выдают его счастье с головой.

Вот же черт!

_«Не может быть!»_ — подумал про себя Баки. Это… невозможно.

Однако это было именно так, потому что сейчас он видел перед собой ни какую-то историческую личность, а вполне реального человека, живущего в Манхеттене.

Живущего в башне Старка. Также известной, как место, где работает Баки. Также известной, как место, где он столкнулся со Стивом — его Стивом — в своей первый рабочий день там.

Стив Роджерс. Стивен Грант Роджерс, родившийся 4 июля 1918 года…

Трясущимися руками Баки вновь поднял телефон и набрал номер Стива. Где-то в глубине души он искренне надеялся, что тот не возьмет трубку.

— Привет, Бак, — произнес Стив с теплотой в голосе.

Баки сглотнул, в горле немного пересохло. Когда он начал говорить, у него никак не получалось вести себя как обычно.

— Привет, — произнес он, — я только сейчас понял, что… я не знаю когда у тебя день рождения.

— Ладно, — рассмеялся Стив, — он в июле. Четвертого июля, если быть точным.

Баки кивнул сам себе.

— А год?

На секунду в трубке наступила тишина.

— Каждый год, как и у всех. — Стив попытался перевести в шутку вопрос Баки

— Стив. Какой год? — в голосе Баки было уже не скрыть прозвучавшей паники.

Ответа не последовало. Тишина продолжалась еще пару секунд и уже начинала нервировать. Баки почти был готов к тому, что Стив соврет или попытается обойти вопрос и перевести тему, но…

— Баки, — выдохнул, наконец, Стив, и у Баки внутри как будто что-то оборвалось. Этого было достаточно, чтобы подтвердить его опасения. Хотя в голове до сих пор крутилась одна и та же мысль: _«этого не может быть. Этого, блять, не может быть!»_

— Ты дома? — спросил тут же Стив.

— Да.

— Я сейчас приеду, — и их разговор закончился.

Баки опустил телефон на стол, прикипев взглядом к фотографии Стива 1944 года. Стивен Грант Роджерс. Его Стив.

Звонок в дверь немного напугал его, выводя из раздумий, так что Баки чуть не подпрыгнул на стуле. Он не был уверен сколько так просидел, после того как Стив положил трубку, но казалось, что прошла всего лишь пара минут. Он поднялся из кресла и открыл дверь, столкнувшись лицо к лицу с гребанным Капитаном Америка.

Стоило ему осознать это, как у Баки непроизвольно вырвался истерический смешок, удививший даже его самого.

— Бак, — Стив уже перешагнул порог его квартиры и собирался приблизиться, но затем остановился, будто не был уверен, стоит ли это делать.

Обычно, он бы уже прижал к себе Баки, крепко обнимая, а затем и целуя, пока воздуха в легких не останется.

— Это не может быть, — пробормотал Баки себе под нос, не отрывая взгляда от Стива. Он совершенно не похож на Капитана, как минимум растрепанными волосами и легкой щетиной, которая его только украшала.

Розовыми губами идеальной формы.

По Стиву невооруженным глазом было заметно, как он расстроен. Баки еще не видел его таким.

— Мне так жаль, Баки, — Стив подступил ближе к нему, обняв руку Баки своими ладонями, — Мне так жаль, что я не рассказал тебе, Бак, правда, это было… — он покачал головой, и добавил, — давай присядем?

Баки как-то оцепенело покачал головой, понимая, что все еще находится в шоке. Стив закрыл за собой оставленную распахнутой дверь и отвел его на диван, где сел напротив Баки, повернувшись лицом к нему, и подложив под себя ногу.

— Мне, правда, жаль. И если ты больше не хочешь видеть меня…

— Нет, — произнес Баки будто на автомате, будучи, почему-то, полностью уверенным в своем решении. Его руку все еще надежно сжимал в своих руках Стив, и ему совершенно не хотелось забирать ее. Ему просто нужно было, наконец, все узнать.

— Я не… не злюсь на тебя, — сказал Баки, где-то про себя думая, что стоило бы. Стив соврал ему, или же мастерски обходил упоминание правды, и скрыл часть своей настоящей личности. — О Господи! — пораженно выдохнул Баки и прикрыл рот ладонью, когда до него, наконец, дошло, — я встречаюсь с Капитаном Америка!

Стив улыбнулся, но немного грустно.

— Видишь, в этом-то все и дело, — отчаянно покачав головой, произнес он, — Когда меня вытащили изо льда, я был… один. Все, кого я знал, уже были мертвы.

Баки кивнул, внимательно слушая его. Он об этом даже не подумал. Не желая перебивать Стива, он позволил ему продолжать.

— Люди вокруг меня… они смотрели на меня с трепетом. Они видели Капитана Америка, живого, говорящего и ходящего рядом с ними, как будто… — Стив замолчал, посмотрел на руку Баки, которую держал в своих, и слегка сжал. — Ты видел во мне меня. Ты заговорил со мной, потому что я был просто парнем, сидящим в баре. Я понравился тебе потому, что… Бог знает почему.

Баки повернулся к нему и посмотрел в глаза. Улыбка на губах Стива просто убивала его, он выглядел… кажется, удивленным? Будто не понимал, почему Баки вообще решил заговорить с ним в тот вечер, почему захотел быть с ним. То, как он смотрел на Баки, его полный непонимания и неуверенности взгляд делали его еще привлекательнее.

А затем Баки вновь осенило.

— О Господи! Капитан Америка — гей!

После этого Стив, не сдерживаясь, громко рассмеялся и, немного отдышавшись, произнес:

— Вау! Это со мной что-то не так или это ты сегодня немного тормозишь?

Баки в ответ бросил на него игривый взгляд и шлепнул по руке.

— Эй, полегче!

— Извини, — Стив придвинулся поближе к нему, — Как бы то ни было, я думаю, что я вообще-то бисексуал. И ты первый человек, которому я это сказал.

— Вау!

— Бак, мне было… — Стив вздохнул и продолжил, — мне так нравится проводить с тобой время, и я никогда не думал, что… — он замолчал, покачав головой, — я просто рад, что с тобой я наконец-то могу быть самим собой и ненадолго забыть обо всем на свете. Ты вроде как помог мне… вновь найти свое место в этом новом для меня мире.

Его слова словно растопили последние сомнения Баки, и нежно погладив его по щеке, тот произнес:

— Стив… я даже не представлял…

Стив наклонился к нему сильнее, наслаждаясь прикосновением.

— Ага.

Они ненадолго замолчали. В голове у Баки проносилось множество вопросов, но он смотрел на Стива, Стива, которого уже успел узнать — своего Стива, и ему невероятно хотелось поцеловать его. Что он и сделал, наклонившись к нему ближе, сократив расстояние между ними до минимума, и мягко прижавшись губами к его губам. Стив осторожно придержал его за затылок ладонью и поцеловал так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, а Баки — его спасение. И в каком-то смысле так и было.

Разорвав поцелуй, они встретились взглядами, и у Баки никак не выходило оторвать от него глаз. Стив опустил свою руку на его шею и зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке, слегка царапая. Прикосновение было настолько приятным и нежным, что Баки начал потихоньку плавиться под его руками.

— О чем ты думаешь?

Баки лишь покачал головой и прикусил губу, сдерживая улыбку. Стив просиял в ответ.

— Давай же, что такое? Скажи мне.

— Это глупо и немного смущает, — пробормотал Баки, придвинувшись еще ближе, и уложил голову Стиву на плечо, уткнувшись носом в местечко под подбородком, — хочу увидеть щит.

Стив задорно рассмеялся, и его смех вибрацией прошел по всему его телу, передаваясь Баки, который в ответ хлопнул его по руке в отместку, но Стив кажется этого даже и не заметил.

— Идем, — произнес он, поднимаясь на ноги, ухватившись за руку Баки, и потянул его за собой. — Пойдем ко мне, хорошо?

~~

Стоило только двери лифта на этаж Стива распахнуться, как Баки выругался про себя, рассматривая внутреннюю обстановку.

Стив был и сам согласен, что помещение впечатляло своим убранством и роскошью. Экстравагантной роскошью, если быть точным. Он потратил очень много времени, чтобы привыкнуть ко всему этому пространству, которого было в избытке для одного человека, чтобы чувствовать себя здесь комфортно… Хотя, кажется, он до сих пор не привык.

— Ого, ничего себе! — выдохнул восхищенно Баки, рассматривая окна высотой от пола до потолка, из которых открывался великолепный вид на город. — Я, конечно, подозревал, что ты живешь не в трущобах, но чтобы настолько! Чтоб меня…

Стив мгновенно оказался у него за спиной, обнимая Баки посреди талии, и уткнувшись носом ему в шею, пробормотал:

— С удовольствием.

Баки в ответ рассмеялся, крепче обнимая себя руками Стива.

— Город должно быть сильно изменился. Ну, я имею в виду для тебя.

— Да. Пришлось привыкать кое к чему, а что-то осталось неизменным.

— Та закусочная, в которую ты отвел меня на наше свидание. Та пожилая леди — Мэри?

— Мы были друзьями и играли вместе, пока наши матери работали, практически весь 1926 год.

— Господи, Стив. — Баки развернулся в его руках и обнял его за плечи, — не знаю, что и сказать. Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти все это в одиночку.

Стив лишь качнул плечами и ответил:

— Все было не так уж плохо. Я познакомился со многими интересными людьми, завел друзей. До сих пор пытаюсь вжиться в новый ритм современного мира. И составил несколько списков с тем, что бы мне хотелось сделать или узнать.

Он продемонстрировал один Баки, и тот решил, что они просто-таки обязаны заказать тайскую кухню и посмотреть «Звездные войны». К тому же он очень строго подошел к выбору того, в какой очередности они будут смотреть эти фильмы.

— Их 6?

— И скоро выйдет 7 эпизод, — подсказал Баки, пролистывая цифровую медиатеку на телевизоре Стива в поисках нужной части.

Сбоку послышался тяжкий вздох Стива:

— Не стоило вносить их в список, — пробормотал он, вызвав у Баки звонкий смех.

Про фильм они забыли сразу же, как закончили с едой. Стив сказал, что тайская кухня ему не совсем понравилась, и Баки списал это на то, что ресторанчик, который они наугад выбрали, оказался отстойным, и пообещал в следующий раз отвести Стива в самый лучший тайский ресторан в Бруклине.

Они разместились на диване: Стив навалился на спинку дивана и притянул Баки к себе, приглашая устроиться у него под боком, что тот с радостью и сделал. У него накопилось множество вопросов — это не стало чем-то неожиданным — и Стив с удовольствием начал на них отвечать. Он рассказал о том, какую идиотскую систему придумали для него в Щ.И.Т.е, чтобы он смог «с легкостью влиться в современную жизнь 21 века», об исследованиях его физических и психологических способностей, которые ему пришлось пройти, о брифингах, тренировках и о том, как он стал агентом Щ.И.Т.а, наконец вновь возглавляя миссии. Стив поведал также о том, как жил сперва в небольшой квартире в Вашингтоне, а совсем недавно перебрался сюда, когда Тони закончил восстановление и ремонт в башне Старка, отдав каждому члену команды личные апартаменты. И жить рядом с со-командниками оказалось довольно интересно.

Он рассказал Баки о Сэме, Наташе, Тони и Беннере, Бартоне и Торе, на что Баки ответил, что как раз и узнал о его настоящей личности, читая этим утром данные о Мстителях.

— Стив, — Баки вдруг резко сел прямо, смотря Стиву в глаза с какой-то тревогой, — моя работа. Та работа, что мне предложили, и о которой мне запрещено было тебе рассказывать. О Боже мой! Стив, мне предложили стать PR-менеджером Мстителей!

Стив непонимающе нахмурился в ответ:

— И зачем нам PR-менеджер?

— О, дорогой, — мягко рассмеялся Баки, погладив Стива по плечу, — у всех знаменитостей он должен быть, а у вас тем более.

— Мы не знаменитости.

— В глазах общественности вы именно они, — Баки вновь устроился у него на плече. — Весь мир следит за вами. Одна ошибка и Мстителям придет конец, а с ними и твоей карьере.

Стив, не впечатлившись, закатил глаза.

— Я бы не назвал это карьерой.

— Детка, называй ее как хочешь.

Стив ненадолго замолчал, задумавшись, в процессе пожевывая нижнюю губу.

— Так ты станешь координировать наш образ в глазах общественности.

— Именно.

— А ты не думаешь, что быть вовлеченным в романтические отношения с одним из тех, с кем ты работаешь, может стать проблемой?

Выслушав его вопрос, Баки на секунду замер.

— Вот черт!

— Ага.

— Думаю, нам нужно обсудить это с Пеппер Поттс.

— Думаю, ты прав.

Баки зарылся лицом Стиву в футболку на груди и страдальчески простонал, услышав в ответ смешок.

— Не беспокойся ты так, Пеппер — прекрасный и отзывчивый человек, она все поймет.

— Да, она — лучшая, — пробормотал едва различимо Баки. — Хотя она, возможно, передумает назначать меня на эту должность. Конфликт интересов.

Стив промолчал немного и, тяжело сглотнув, проговорил:

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы расстались…

— Нет, — Баки хорошенько треснул его по руке, — даже не говори об этом, — он поднял голову и посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. — Я не собираюсь выбирать между тобой и работой. Я хочу быть с тобой. Условимся на этом, хорошо? И если меня уволят, то так тому и быть.

Его слова заставили сердце Стива на мгновение сделать кувырок в груди.

— Ты едва меня знаешь. Что, если у нас ничего не получиться и мы расстанемся через пару недель?

— Пускай, — Баки пожал плечами, — я хотя бы смогу умереть в старости, зная, что у меня получилось затрахать Капитана Америку до потери чувств. Эй, я же первый парень, с которым у тебя был секс?

Стив смущенно покусал губу.

— Нет.

— Извини, — Баки смутился, вспыхнув ярким румянцем, — Я знаю… в твое время с этим было сложно. Господи, я бы наверно не выжил. Каково это было?

— Сложно, — ответил Стив, — и страшно. Я не был… было тяжело поверить, что ты не делаешь что-то ужасное, когда весь мир уверяет тебя в обратном.

Баки потянулся к нему рукой, чтобы успокаивающе погладить по щеке, но не стал перебивать его. Стив продолжал всматриваться в потолок, погрузившись в свои воспоминания.

— У меня был друг — Арни, и вот он ни от кого скрывался. И его семья принимала его таким, не став любить ни на йоту меньше. После того, как мама умерла, они даже приняли меня к себе. Но я не был таким смелым. Даже после того, как стал Кэпом, я так никому и не рассказал. Просто не смог.

— Арни знал?

Стив почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам, окрашивая их румянцем.

— Да.

— Вы с ним…? — Баки не стал заканчивать вопрос, на который Стив так ничего и не ответил. Лишь неопределенно пожал плечами, и это и так все прояснило.

— Стиви, — Баки заключил лицо Стива в ладони и слегка повернул, чтобы тот посмотрел на него, — Все нормально, услышь меня, хорошо? Для некоторых признаться в своей ориентации до сих пор бывает сложно. И ты не обязан никому ничего говорить — ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. — Баки приблизился к нему и нежно поцеловал, — Твой секрет останется со мной, и никто ничего не узнает, пока ты сам не будешь готов.

Облегчение наполнило его грудь теплотой, и Стив потянулся ближе к Баки, вновь целуя.

— Спасибо тебе. Все же стоит иногда делиться с кем-нибудь подобным — мне стало невообразимо легче, после того, как я рассказал тебе.

Баки довольно хмыкнул в ответ, взлохмачивая волосы на голове Стива еще сильнее.

— Мне нравится, когда ты не такой прилизанный, как на фотографиях, а немного лохматый: сразу выглядишь как современный парень!

Стив усмехнулся на его слова.

— Ага, мне это уже говорили. Хотя Нат все также называет меня «дедулей» из-за того, что я до сих пор читаю газеты.

— О Боже! — Баки пораженно покачал головой, — это же, черт возьми, Черная Вдова, а ты называешь ее просто « _Нат_ »?! Немыслимо!

Стив вновь рассмеялся, чувствуя себя намного свободнее, а на душе стало как будто во сто крат легче, и ему хотелось продолжать делиться с Баки своим прошлым. Баки внимательно слушал, пока он рассказывал ему о том, как вырос в 20-х, когда единственным родным человеком для него была лишь мать, которая работала сразу на нескольких работах, чтобы выкормить их. Поведал о своих многочисленных заболеваниях и болезнях, которыми успел переболеть за свою жизнь, и о том, как рад, что в настоящее время людям больше не приходиться сталкиваться с подобным. С ностальгией вспомнил о том, чего ему недостает в этом времени, и поделился всем тем, что обожал в 21 веке.

— Баки? — позвал он его несколько часов спустя, после того, как они успели посидеть в уютной тишине, каждый думая о чем-то своем.

— Хм?

— Даже если ты теперь знаешь, кто я, пожалуйста, относись ко мне по-прежнему.

Баки поднял голову с плеча Стива, где так удобно устроился, и серьезно взглянул на него.

— Я попытаюсь, но даже если что-то и измениться, то это произойдет не специально. Мне понадобиться время, хотя бы пару дней, чтобы привыкнуть к этим новостям.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Стив, — я знаю, каково обычным людям находится в лучах славы знаменитостей.

— Ах ты мелкий засранец! — воскликнул Баки и заткнул этого наглеца поцелуем.

Немного погодя Баки уснул в его руках, и Стив довольно вздохнул, чувствуя абсолютное умиротворение, пока поглаживал Баки по коротким, слегка вьющимся волосам. Было так странно ощущать подобное, особенно в эти несколько дней.

Вначале он долгое время пытался найти себя в этом новом для него мире, и было тяжело, тем более, когда ты делаешь это в одиночку. Он попытался отыскать своих старых знакомых, и лишь один из его отряда дожил до этих времен и находился сейчас в доме престарелых в Вашингтоне. Пегги же едва узнала его, когда он пришел навестить ее. Он был невероятно рад увидеть ее, послушать ее советы. Она была единственной, кто знал его настоящего, кто полюбил его еще до того, как он стал Капитаном Америка.

Вспоминая прошлое, он позволил себе поностальгировать: где-то в его сердце до сих пор теплилась любовь к ней, и ему было искренне жаль, что им так и не представился шанс попробовать создать что-то большее.

Их команда, едва собравшись, сразу после победы в Нью-Йорке развалилась, и каждый из его со-командников направился по своему собственному пути. Уже позднее Стив успел поработать на нескольких миссиях с Наташей и подружиться с ней. К ним, через какое-то время, присоединился Клинт. Но Стив все также не видел смысла возвращаться в Щ.И.Т. Ему не нравилось работать на него.

Потом он познакомился с Сэмом и с его помощью разгромил Гидру, после этого вернулся в Нью-Йорк и возглавил Мстителей, продолжая в свое свободное время работать с Нат. День за днем жизнь начала играть новыми красками. Он искренне полюбил свою новоприобретенную семью, каждого члена команды со всеми его странностями, особенностями и испорченным прошлым, создавая из них Величайших героев Земли.

А затем он неожиданно познакомился с Баки.

Он разбудил что-то такое в нем, что-то, что Стив думал, уже давно умерло — желание быть рядом с человеком, которого ты любишь, а тебя так же сильно любят в ответ.

Желание найти человека, в котором можно без остатка раствориться, которого можно касаться, которого можно узнавать с каждым днем все больше и больше. Он смотрел на Стива и видел лишь его — не героя с щитом, облаченного в форму, а человека. Как сейчас и его со-командники, спустя некоторое время после того, как узнали его немного лучше. Но Баки до этого времени ничего и не подозревал, любя его ради него, таким, какой он есть.

Стив и не подозревал, как ему этого недоставало.

Где-то в глубине души он мучился, ненавидя себя за то, что врет Баки — он, правда, пытался избегать лжи, вместо этого обходя вопросы и давая завуалированные объяснения, только вызывая тем самым еще больше подозрения. Это утомляло. Пару раз он даже пытался откровенно признаться во всем, но часть его боялась, что этим он только все испортит, когда они еще даже не успели толком ничего начать.

А что же сейчас? Обнимая уютно устроившегося на его груди спящего Баки, уже узнавшего его настоящую личность — Стив, кстати, позволил ему подержать щит, который, как Баки заметил, оказался намного легче, чем он себе представлял — Стив чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем раньше. Намного свободнее что ли — словно груз, который он тащил на себе все это время, сняли с его плеч.

Он чувствовал, будто снова может дышать. Будто он, наконец, дома.


	5. Глава 5

Пеппер перевела взгляд с Баки на Стива, а затем вновь на Баки. Выражение ее лица было выдержано нейтральным, за исключением складки между ее идеальными бровями, показывающей, как она раздумывает и рассчитывает варианты.

Стив еще никогда не получал от Пеппер таких взглядов — она всегда была добра к нему и лишь ярко улыбалась при встрече. Она помогла ему переехать в Нью-Йорк, а затем и поселиться в башне без каких-либо проволочек: помогала советом то там, то здесь, устроила так, что Стив мог в любой момент позвонить Хэппи и тот отвез бы его, куда угодно, и не то, чтобы Стив в полной мере пользовался этими услугами.

— Джеймс, — наконец произнесла Пеппер, — ты не упоминал об этом в нашу последнюю встречу в понедельник.

— Да. Что ж, — пробормотал Баки, поерзав в кресле. Он выглядел заметно нервничающим. — В тот момент я еще не знал, что встречаюсь с Капитаном Америка.

Пеппер в удивлении вскинула брови вверх.

— Он имеет в виду, — вмешался Стив, — что я не рассказал ему о том, кем являюсь.

— Я не сразу понял это. Если быть честным, то у меня заняло около пары недель, чтобы узнать, кто он.

Стив хотел было усмехнуться, но мгновенно сделал вид, что кашляет, чем заработал недовольный взгляд Баки. На губах Пеппер расцвела едва заметная улыбка, но все же это была улыбка.

— Очевидно, это все усложняет, — произнесла Пеппер, повернувшись в кресле так, чтобы находится с ними лицом к лицу. Убрав челку с глаз в сторону, она постучала по столу пару раз ручкой, раздумывая, и затем выдохнула. — Я не хочу снова заниматься поиском кандидата на эту должность.

— Я могу сохранить свое место? — с облегчением произнес Баки.

— В настоящий момент, да. Трехмесячный испытательный срок еще никто не отменял.

— Конечно.

— И если ваши взаимоотношения с Капитаном Роджерсом в какой бы то ни было степени повлияют на качество вашей работы, или, что еще хуже, поставят под угрозу имидж команды…

— Конечно. Я все прекрасно понимаю, — кивнул Баки.

Стив взглянул на него и заметил, что Баки был настолько напряжен, что буквально одно слово или действие и тот готов был сорваться, испугавшись, и сбежать отсюда куда глаза глядят. Решив хоть как-то поддержать его, Стив потянулся к нему и взял за руку, которой тот со всей силы вцепился в подлокотник. Баки тут же посмотрел на него, слегка расслабляясь, и даже попытался улыбнуться. Стив с удовольствием ответил ему улыбкой.

Пеппер проследила за движением и их переглядываниями и произнесла, когда они вновь сосредоточили свое внимание на ней:

— Я не хотела показаться излишне жесткой. Просто эта ситуация… довольно щекотливая, и также лично меня беспокоит, — и получила от них в ответ двойной кивок, на что она улыбнулась и покачала головой. — Тесса свяжется с вами, чтобы обсудить время для встречи с юристами, — обратилась она к Баки, — если вы не против, то я хотела бы поговорить со Стивом наедине.

— Буду ждать нашей встречи, — Баки поднялся из кресла и пожал ее протянутую руку. Прежде чем выйти за дверь, он мягко проскользил рукой по плечу Стива.

Посмотрев, как Баки уходит, Стив повернулся обратно к Пеппер, заметив, как та ему улыбается.

— Ух ты! Я уже хотела отчитать тебя за то, что из миллионов людей, живущих в Нью-Йорке, ты решил встречаться именно с этим парнем, но… очевидно, что ты влюблен в него.

Стив пожал плечами в ответ и смущенно почесал затылок, заметно покраснев. Пеппер довольно усмехнулась, и выражение ее лица стало еще мягче.

— Стив, я должна спросить: ты хотел бы, чтобы общественность узнала об этом?

— Эм, — Стив задумался и тяжело вздохнул, — Я бы… предпочел оставить все как есть.

— Справедливо. Но в любой момент все может раскрыться. Просто не забывай об этом.

— Если даже и так, то мы с этим справимся, — кивнув, произнес он с уверенностью.

— Конечно же, справимся, — она вновь улыбнулась, и Стив слегка расслабился, но только слегка.

Поерзав на месте, он не решался встречаться с ней взглядом:

— Никто из команды не знает о нас. Я еще никому не говорил об этом. — Пеппер наклонила голову набок, внимательно его слушая. — Думаю, я еще не готов, эм…

— Оу, — выдохнула Пеппер, осознав, к чему он клонит, — поняла. Не беспокойся об этом, я не скажу ни слова.

— Тем более Тони.

— Ни душе. Обещаю.

Стив облегченно выдохнул. Он признался уже двум людям, хотя считать Баки было глупо и как минимум странно, учитывая, что, ну, они уже спали друг с другом, даже прежде, чем Стив рассказал ему, что он би.

— Спасибо, Пеппер. Правда, я очень благодарен тебе.

Она потянулась к нему, поддерживающе пожала ему руку и тут же отпустила, отвернувшись и сосредоточившись на чем-то на экране компьютера.

— А теперь — беги. У меня полно работы.

Стив поднялся на ноги и практически действительно побежал к двери, махнув ей на прощание, прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью.

На данный момент все было просто отлично.

~~

— Привет, Стив, — поприветствовал его Баки, заходя из лифта в апартаменты Стива.

Сам он появился в коридоре, встречая Баки одетым в спортивные штаны и обычную светлую футболку, и босиком прошествовал к парню, обнимая его и целуя в приветствии.

— И тебе привет.

— Эй, — вдруг произнес Баки, слегка отстранившись, — Кстати, «Капитан-сосулька» — отстойный пароль.

— Это Тони так шутит, — усмехнулся Стив, — он правда считает себя очень смешным. А я даже исправить этот пароль никак не могу, — буркнул он, посмотрев на потолок, несмотря на то, что прекрасно знал, что физически Джарвиса в комнате быть не могло, но обращаться к нему, смотря вверх, стало уже привычкой. — Эй, Джарвис, можем ли мы поменять пароль на моем этаже?

— _Боюсь, что я не обладаю полномочиями, требуемыми для совершения данного действия, Капитан Роджерс_ , — ответил голос с британским акцентом.

— Все ясно. Можешь тогда передать мистеру Старку, что он говнюк?

— _Будет сделано, сэр_.

Вновь взглянув на Баки, Стив как ни в чем не бывало качнул плечами и произнес:

— Если что, Джарвис производит сканирование лица, когда заходишь в лифт. Я попросил Тони внести тебя в программу.

— Ха. И он не спросил тебя, зачем тебе это?

— Я сказал, что мы — друзья. Кстати, он до сих пор думает, что ты секретарь или чей-то интерн. А я не стал его поправлять.

— Ну, тогда это будет для него забавным сюрпризом, — усмехнулся Баки и плюхнулся на мягкий диван в гостиной Стива, — так мы друзья, да?

Стив стал похож на спелый помидор после его вопроса и уставился на Баки, широко распахнув глаза, по-видимому, не зная, что ответить. Баки же протянул к нему руку, без слов предлагая Стиву присоединиться к нему на диване.

— Обычно я не встречаюсь с теми, кто стремится скрывать наши отношения, — выдохнул Баки. Он взглянул на их ладони с переплетенными пальцами и добавил. — Но я все понимаю. Все нормально.

— Я не хочу скрываться, — пробормотал Стив, — Я и сам понимаю, что это неправильно...но все произошло так стремительно. Прежде чем встретить тебя, я даже не думал о том, чтобы…

— О том, чтобы рассказать о своей ориентации?

— Да, — ответил Стив, взглянув на него, — учитывая все, что происходило вокруг, я посчитал это не таким уж и важным.

Баки кивнул.

— Это разумно.

— Ты, и правда, не против всего этого?

— Да, я прекрасно тебя понимаю. И буду ждать столько времени, сколько тебе потребуется, хорошо? — Баки приподнялся и оставил на губах Стива легкий поцелуй. — Чем ты занимался сегодня?

— Читал. Сэм принес мне «Краткую историю человечества». Мне понравилось. Как прошла твоя встреча с юристами?

— Хорошо. Они составят контракты, которые мне нужно будет подписать, прежде чем я смогу получить эту должность. А затем будет еще несколько встреч с юристами, на которых будут обговорены некоторые формальности. После того, как Щ.И.Т. перестал существовать, ваша команда осталась «без должного контроля» и очевидно это «беспокоит» определенных людей.

Сказав это, Баки рассмотрел, как между бровей Стива образовались морщинки, показывающие, что тот обеспокоен услышанным, поэтому Баки вновь придвинулся к нему ближе и медленно и сладко поцеловал.

— Чем бы ты хотел сейчас заняться? — прошептал он в губы Стива.

Тот улыбнулся и втянул Баки в новый поцелуй, опрокидывая того на диван, и накрыл его тело своим, заставив парня рассмеяться.

— Ух ты! А Капитан Америка оказывается чертовски озабоченный.

— Заткнись и раздевайся.

~~

— Парень, я нашла тебе девушку!

Стив выпрямился, он правда был рад видеть Наташу, одетую в свой наряд для йоги с низким хвостиком на голове, даже несмотря на то, что в данный момент она была готова надрать ему зад.

— Ты не знаешь, когда остановиться, я прав?

— Ну уж точно не в том случаем, когда я просто обязана найти тебе кого-то, с кем ты наконец сможешь переспать.

Стив рассмеялся, пораженно покачав головой.

— Ты — действительно отличный друг, Нат. Но я уже вроде как кое с кем встречаюсь.

Вот сейчас Наташа стала выглядеть чрезвычайно возмущенной, как будто он лично оскорбил ее, отняв ее любимую забаву, в которой она выступала в роли свахи. Скрестив руки на груди, она недовольно сощурила глаза и спросила:

— Ты серьезно?

Стив кивнул в ответ, улыбаясь.

— Может, ты будешь так добр и назовешь мне _их_ имя?

Стив не упустил это неоднозначное местоимение, которая она использовала, и задумался, сделала ли она это намеренно? Если из команды кто-то и понял бы, что ему нравятся и парни, то это однозначно была бы Наташа. Он решил все же не отвечать на ее вопрос, а задал свой:

— И зачем тебе имя? Чтобы пойти и выискать всю подноготную?

— Конечно, — не стала отпираться она, закатив глаза.

— Спасибо тебе, но в этом нет необходимости. Я предпочитаю узнавать о человеке от него самого. Вот такой я старомодный, — произнес он, и его голос сочился сарказмом.

Фыркнув, Наташа начала делать «мельницу» и разминаться, бегая.

— Так ты не собираешься делиться со мной никакими деталями?

— Неа, — улыбнулся ей Стив. — Хочу оставить подробности своей личной жизни при себе и не собираюсь распространяться о ней никому, особенно таким любопытным людям, как ты и остальным членам команды, спасибо огромное.

Она фыркнула, усмехнувшись, но не стала продолжать тему, очевидно чувствуя, что будет неразумно давить на него слишком сильно. Хотя в конце тренировки она все-таки задержалась у входной двери в зал, оставив ее полуоткрытой, и повернулась к Стиву.

— Мы просто присматривает за тобой, ты же знаешь?

— Знаю, — ответил Стив, улыбнувшись.

— Важно всегда оберегать наших пожилых жителей, — поддразнила она с усмешкой.

Потрясенно покачав головой, Стив подошел к ней и обхватил за плечи, притягивая ее в крепкие объятия.

— И я очень тебе благодарен за это, — произнес он, полностью проигнорировав ее прошлую ремарку, — Но если я найду у себя дома хоть одно устройство для слежки, я вышвырну тебя из команды.

— Ничего себе, да я никогда не стала бы _такое_ делать!

— Пусть так и будет. Я — твой Капитан, помнишь? Я старше по званию и полномочий в Мстителях у меня побольше твоего.

— Ладно, ладно. Поняла, — закивала она, показательно опустив руки, сдаваясь, — иди и веселись со своим чокнутым сталкером, Капитан.

Стив рассмеялся, отправившись к душевым. Среди всех ядовитых шуточек и подколок Нат он услышал, как она поддержала его: _«я рада, что ты кого-то встретил_ » и _«если этот человек причинит тебе боль, кто бы это ни был, то ему не жить!»._ Ну, в своем стиле. И Стив был, правда, очень благодарен судьбе, что нашел в ней друга возможно именно в тот момент, когда он больше всего был ему необходим.

Вышеназванный « _чокнутый сталкер_ » ожидал его в его же квартире. Стив улыбнулся, заметив Баки, уютно устроившегося на диване, одетого в одну из его футболок и что-то просматривающего в своем ноутбуке. Он выглядел совершенно расслабленно, словно чувствовал здесь себя, как дома.

Баки медленно повернул голову в сторону Стива и слегка наклонил ее, приподняв руку, чтобы потянуть Стива к себе за шею и поцеловать в качестве приветствия.

— Хорошо потренировался?

— Ага. Нат спрашивала о тебе.

— Чего? — Баки тут же вытаращился на него в удивлении.

— Да, нет, я имел в виду, что я рассказал ей о том, что кое с кем встречаюсь. — Стив опустил свою спортивную сумку на пол и пошел взять себе на кухне стакан воды. — Она пыталась выпытать у меня, что это за загадочная личность.

— Ты же не рассказал ей, так ведь?

— Неа. Позволю ей пока повариться в собственном любопытстве. Она ненавидит что-то не знать.

Баки покачал головой, усмехнувшись, и повернулся назад к ноутбуку.

— Вот же ты мелкий говнюк!

— Дай мне немного повеселиться!

— Поступай, как знаешь, парень, но если бы я был на твоем месте, то не стал бы бесить Черную Вдову.

— О, да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся от него Стив, — Нат — сама доброта. Ты там над чем-то важным работаешь? — спросил он, подойдя к Баки.

— И да, и нет. А что?

Стив забрал у него из рук ноутбук, оставил его на кофейном столике и улегся на парня сверху, пробравшись руками тому под плечи и потершись носом о нос Баки.

— Привет.

— И тебе привет, — улыбнулся Баки и сократил и так небольшое расстояние между ними, неторопливо поцеловав, — ты же знаешь, что слишком тяжелый, чтобы использовать меня в роли своего лежбища?

В ответ Стив поерзал на нем, заставив Баки показательно возмущенно пробурчать что-то и попытаться скинуть его с себя. Он, конечно, слабаком никоим образом не был, но все его попытки оказались тщетны, когда Стив решил использовать всю свою улучшенную сывороткой силу, только чтобы оставить Баки пригвождённым своим телом к дивану.

— Слезай, вредная задница!

— Заставь меня.

— Ты серьезно, детка? — удивленно пробормотал Баки, вскинув брови.

В результате шуточная борьба закончилась для них жаркими поцелуями на диване. Они обнимали друг друга, словно завтра не наступит, и оказались более чем возбуждены этими прикосновениями — и не то, чтобы Баки стал против этого как-то возражать. У него мурашки бежали по телу от одной только мысли о Стиве и всей этой сверхъестественной силе, заставляя таять в его руках.

_— Капитан Роджерс, кажется, что…_ — расколол тишину голос искина, и Баки немного испугался, все еще не привыкнув к нему.

— Не сейчас, Джарвис! — прокричал в ответ Стив, отодвинувшись от Баки на пару сантиметров, не давая Джарвису договорить то, что тот хотел.

— _Хорошо, сэр. Мне проинформировать мистера Уилсона, что вы в данный момент заняты?_

Стив тут же немного по-мультяшному вытаращил глаза, резко приподнявшись.

— Черт. Сэм.

Он быстро подскачид на ноги и выпрямился почти по стойке смирно. По всклокоченным волосам можно было с уверенностью сказать, что он занимался чем-то неприличным. Баки же рассмеялся, взглянув на него, и тоже поднялся с дивана, потянувшись, чтобы привести прическу Стива в порядок.

— Успокойся, — попросил его Баки, оставляя легкий поцелуй на кончике его носа, — Джарвис, пригласи гостя войти.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — покаянно произнес все еще сбитый с толку Стив, явно чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что прервал искина ранее.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Капитан, — и почему-то в голосе Джарвиса звучала некая издевка.

Баки захихикал, услышав его ответ, и получил от Стива шлепок по плечу.

— Идем, присядем, — Баки собрал выкинутые подушки и разложил их по дивану, чтобы никто и не заподозрил, чем они тут пару минут назад занимались, и плюхнулся на диван, потянув Стива за собой. — Видишь, мы просто сидим и смотрим телевизор.

К тому времени как Сэм появился из лифта и прошел к ним в комнату, как будто был в своем собственном, черт возьми, доме, Стив уже немного расслабился.

— Хэй, ёу! — поприветствовал он Стива, затем заметив Баки, сидящего рядом с ним, и слегка нахмурился, — а это что за парень?

— Хэй, меня зовут Баки.

— Сэм Уилсон, — ответил он Баки и пожал протянутую ему руку. Сэм казался немного зажатым, как показалось Стиву, даже когда он произнес: — Приятно познакомиться.

— И мне, — просиял Баки, — я твой большой фанат!

После этого на лице Стива расцвела яркая и широкая улыбка.

— Всегда рад познакомиться с фанатом, — ответил он и повернулся к Стиву. — Мне нравится этот парень. Где ты его нашел?

— В том баре, из которого ты меня выдернулся ради миссии на базу Штрукера, — пояснил Стив, улыбнувшись, и наклонил голову набок, потеребив мочку уха.

Сэм удивленно вскинул брови, вспомнив, о чем говорит Стив. Тот уже предположил, что у Сэма есть кое-какие подозрения на его счет, поэтому пытаться что-то утаить от него, было бы глупо.

Невинной улыбкой и придумыванием историй по типу «черт-возьми-этот-современный-мир-может-и-с-толку-сбить» Сэма было не провести, да и он однажды уже нашел Стива в гей-баре, так что… Все было вполне очевидно, даже если Сэм никогда не упоминал при нем про тот случай, и уж тем более не при ком-либо другом. Он все же был человеком чести.

— Ха, — выдохнул Сэм.

— Мы вроде как встречаемся, — пробормотал Стив.

Баки мгновенно перевел на него ошеломленный взгляд. Очевидно, такого он не ожидал. Стиву тут же стало неудобно за то, что он вот так огорошил Баки, раскрыв их отношения перед Сэмом, но он все-таки уверенно потянулся к нему рукой, и тот, не думая, принял ее, усаживаясь рядом с ним на диване.

Стив поднял пульт с кофейного столика и нажал на «play»

— Мы смотрели «Общество мертвых поэтов». Если хочешь — присоединяйся.

— Как-то не хочется быть третьим лишним, — скривился Сэм, но все же уселся на кресло рядом, закинув ноги на одну его спинку, и навалившись на другую.

Баки все также продолжал пялиться на него, поэтому Стив повернулся к нему и, встретившись с ним взглядом, улыбнулся. Что бы Баки там не рассмотрел на его лице, ему должно быть это понравилось, потому что хмурое выражение на лице Баки сменилось такой же, как и у Стива улыбкой.

— Ты уверен? — прошептал Баки как можно тише.

— Да. Сэм — отличный парень. — Стив повернулся к другу и произнес уже громче: — Эй, Сэм? Я — бисексуал.

— А я — стрелец. А теперь закройся и не мешай. Мне понравился этот фильм.

Стив вновь посмотрел на Баки, качнув бровями, мол «вот видишь?», и Баки усмехнулся, сверкая весельем в глазах.

— Стив заставляет меня смотреть всякие скучные фильмы, а все из-за того, что я как-то попросил его посмотреть со мной мультик «Вверх», и он расплакался, — поделился с Сэмом Баки.

— Скучные? Парень, лучше не порть мое о тебе мнение.

— И чтобы вы знали — я не плакал, — фыркнул Стив.

— Да, да, ты прав, — Баки ненадолго замолчал, чтобы произвести больший эффект от следующих слов, — думаю, слово « _рыдал_ » лучше подходит к тому случаю.

— Да пошел ты! — буркнул Стив в ответ, но вместо того, чтобы обижено отодвинуться, притянул Баки к себе сильнее и закинул руку ему за спину, оставив ее лежать на спинке дивана. Он не был готов обниматься с Баки при Сэме, но он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии сесть как можно ближе к своему парню и периодически поглаживать его по мягким, курчавым локонам.

— Следи за языком, Кэп, — произнес Сэм в ответ, оставаясь все также словно приклеенным глазами к экрану.

— Да сколько это будет продолжаться? — вспылил Стив, закатив глаза.

— Подожди-ка, я что-то пропустил?

— Во время одной из миссий он услышал, как Старка ругается по комму, и отчитал его за это, — объяснил Сэм, пока Стив тяжко простонал, сделав «фейс-палм».

— Не лучшая твоя идея, да, детка? — фыркнул от смеха Баки.

Стив повторно простонал, источая раздражение и чувствуя, как по лицу растекается жаркий румянец, окашивая щеки в розовый. И по большей части он покраснел не из-за поддразниваний Сэма, а скорее из-за ласкового прозвища, слетевшего с губ Баки.

— Это получилось неосознанно, хватит припоминать мне это.

— Мы хотим завести для тебя банку для ругательств.

— Отличная идея, Сэм, — согласился Баки в ответ, и Сэм щелкнул пальцами, показав на него, найдя в своем фанате поддержку.

— Вы оба можете идти на хрен.

— Положи монетку в банку для ругательств! — одновременно воскликнули Баки с Сэмом, и Стив мгновенно пожалел, что вообще их познакомил.


	6. Глава 6

Оказалось, что Тони Старк был не в восторге от появления у них PR-менеджера.

— Если ты не заметила, то люди и без этого меня обожают.

— Как я уже сказала, — Пеппер бросила на Тони недовольный взгляд, — Джеймс здесь для того, чтобы помочь Мстителям сохранить положительный образ в СМИ, регулировать все вопросы, связанные с различными правительственными организациями, и самое главное — удостовериться, что все вы не потеряете свою работу.

Баки стоял ни жив, ни мертв, переступая с ноги на ногу и чертовски нервничая.

Тони снова взглянул на него.

— Не ты ли новый лучший друг Роджерса?

— Эм, да, — ответил Баки, потому что, ну а что он еще мог сказать?

— Ха, — выдохнул Тони и развернулся к Стиву, — не думал, что ты станешь продвигать своих знакомых на должности повыше, Кэп.

Стив показательно закатил глаза, уже собираясь ответить что-то явно нелицеприятное, но Пеппер прервала его, прежде чем разговор ушел бы не в ту сторону.

— Во имя всего святого, Тони! Никто никого не продвигает. И чтобы ты знал, Стив никоим образом не участвовал в поиске кандидата на эту должность…

— Эй, я вообще не знал, что у нас появиться PR-менеджер, — добавил в свою очередь Стив, растянув губы в своей самой лучшей невинной улыбке.

— Вот именно, спасибо, — любезно поблагодарила его Пеппер. — В любом случае, это лично я наняла Джеймса _еще до того_ , как узнала о его дружбе со Стивом. Все ясно? — произнес она, кинув на Тони взгляд.

Тони же немного театрально поежился и пробормотал:

— Люблю тебя.

— А я обязан находиться здесь, учитывая, что технически я не являюсь частью этого бойс-бэнда? — спросил Сэм Уилсон, подняв руку, как будто они снова были в школе.

— Ты работаешь со Мстителями, поэтому я думаю, будет лучше, если ты также будешь сотрудничать и с Джеймсом. Надеюсь, с этим не возникнет проблем?

— Нет, совсем нет, мэм, — Сэм улыбнулся ее со всем своим обаянием, — мы познакомились с ним вчера днем. Он — классный.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Баки.

Он не упустил тот взгляд, которым Вдова посмотрела на Сэма, Стива, а затем и на него самого, и села на свое место, что-то обдумывая — без сомнений формируя у себя в голове первое впечатление о нем. Баки не преувеличил бы, если бы признался, что сейчас ему было до жути страшно. Должно быть, это тяжело — быть единственной женщиной в команде, почти полностью состоящей из мужчин, которые 24/7 находятся рядом, а тут появляется еще один, который в добавок ко всему будет контролировать что тебе говорить и как действовать? Баки смотрел видео о ее выходке в Капитолии и был абсолютно убежден, что она его возненавидит.

— У меня есть еще вопрос, — Тони придвинулся на стуле вперед, — С какой целью агент Хилл находится здесь? Щ.И.Т. же вроде сделал ба-бах и все такое?

— Я работаю на тебя, — произнесла Мария, — ты нанял меня на работу в прошлом году.

Тони ненадолго замолчал и ответил:

— А ну тогда можете продолжать. Вопрос закрыт.

Пеппер совершенно не впечатлено закатила глаза и повернулась к Баки.

— Я оставлю вас, чтобы вы могли со всеми познакомиться. Если вам что-нибудь понадобиться, то не стесняйтесь обращаться ко мне лично, или же скажите Джарвису, чтобы я с вами связалась.

— Непременно. Спасибо.

Пеппер пожелала ему удачи и удалилась, и Баки повернулся к пяти парам глаз, с любопытством смотрящим на него. Он очень надеялся, что не сильно покраснел, потому что все то внимание, которое было сейчас направлено на него, заставляло его слегка нервничать. Он еще никогда по-настоящему не был в центре внимания — ему всегда было спокойно находиться в тени.

Но затем он взглянул на Стива, едва заметно улыбающегося ему в качестве поддержки, и Баки немного расслабился. Оказалось, что быть знакомым с кем-то из команды сыграло ему только на руку. Теперь хотя бы один из Мстителей может быть сделает его работу хотя бы немного легче, что поспособствует их совместному успеху.

— Хорошо, что ж, — Баки выдвинул стул и сел во главе конференц-стола, — меня зовут Джеймс Барнс, но мои друзья называют меня Баки. Вы можете обращаться ко мне, как вам будет удобно.

— Мистер Барнс, — поднял руку Тони, — может сегодня проведем урок на улице?

Баки моргнул, застигнутый врасплох.

— Нет.

— Вы хотите, чтобы мы дали интервью на телевидение? — спросил Соколиный глаз, показав, что уже против этой идеи.

— Возможно, но мы еще…

— Тогда следующий вопрос: могу я нанять кого-нибудь, кто мог бы пойти на телевидение вместо меня?

У Баки кажется на пару мгновений пропал дар речи. Он посмотрел на Стива, ища поддержки, но тот лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

Очень помог, спасибо!

— Нет, этого делать нельзя, — в конечном итоге произнес Баки, — еще вопросы?

— Можем мы провести урок на улице? — поднял руку Стив и повторил вопрос Тони.

Вот же мелкий засранец!

— Нет. А сейчас, если вы не против, я бы хотел начать с презентации, которую специально подготовил на сегодня, — бросив на Стива неодобрительный взгляд, произнес Баки.

— Мы все совсем не против, — отозвался Тор, — начинайте, пожалуйста.

— Спасибо, — саркастически ответил Баки. Если бы кто-нибудь еще месяц назад сказал ему, что он будет дерзить Богу Грома, как будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся, то он назвал бы этого человека чокнутым. Но вот он, именно этим и занимается.

Баки решил начать с некоторых опросов, подсчетов и кратких резюме, которые он собрал из недавно вышедших изданий, касательно команды, только для того, чтобы все они узнали, какое мнение складывается о Мстителях в глазах общественности. После этого Баки зачитал основную критику, приписываемую команде. Основным ее источником были военные, ЦРУ, ФБР и других представителей правительственных организаций, которые начали думать, что Мстители — кучка безответственных людей, и их стоит жестче контролировать. Они утверждают, что команда появляется лишь при возникновении какой-либо угрозы, оставляет после себя полную разруху и исчезает. И не сказать, что все это было неправдой — некоторых членов команды, и правда, никто не знал вне их геройских будней, да и последствия их разборок всегда представляли собой не лучшее зрелище. Пока обычные люди были искренне благодарны за то, что их герои в очередной раз спасли мир, те, кому приходится разбирать завалы и наводить порядок, оказались не так благосклонны к Мстителям.

— Все это — полная херня, и до тех пор, пока вы не создали какого-нибудь супербота, который разрушит Нью-Йорк, у вас все будет отлично, — пояснил для них Баки. — Все дело в том, что «Крутым Парням» из правительства неймется получить над вами контроль. Но я уже знаю, что у вас есть опыт в посылании этих козлов куда подальше.

— Они научились этому у лучшего, — подмигнул ему Тони.

Баки покачал головой, пытаясь, но так и не преуспев сдержать улыбку, соглашаясь с ним.

— Так вот, перейдем к заключению. Мы должны начать работать над вашим положительным образом в глазах общественности: вам придется давать интервью, пресс-конференции, может даже участвовать в фото-сессиях. Мы хотим, чтобы люди узнали о вас побольше.

— Нет, спасибо, — отозвалась Наташа, произнеся что-то впервые. Клинт согласно с ней кивнул:

— Да, я тоже пас.

Тор стал выглядеть задумчивым и спросил:

— Это обязательно?

— Боюсь, что так, — ответил ему Баки, — но это для вашего же блага. Все это поможет вам стать немного ближе к людям. Сейчас вы — невероятно могучие герои, которые появляются там, где происходит беда, и снова и снова спасают мир, но для обычных людей вы немного… непонятны. И это пугает. Люди, конечно же, бояться не именно вас, а ту недостижимость, которую ощущают. Они вас не знают, и если правительство однажды решит, что вы считаете себя выше других, и объявят вашу команду вне закона, то общественность может с легкостью принять их сторону. Если же людям удастся узнать вас получше, узнать каждого из вас, как отдельную личность со своими достоинствами и недостатками, как и у них самих, то они начнут сочувствовать и сопереживать вам, и самое главное — поддерживать.

После его слов в зале воцарилась оглушающая тишина, словно длящаяся бесконечно и с каждой секундой становящаяся все более гнетущей.

Баки осмотрел присутствующих, каждого из них, и перевел взгляд на Стива, который раздумывал над его словами и сидел, упершись правой рукой в стол, и положив голову на кулак.

— Он прав.

Баки с облегчением выдохнул. Напряженность в комнате немного спала, когда остальные члены команды приглушались к своему лидеру. Они все очень уважали Стива, и это правда впечатляло. Баки не мог не почувствовать за него гордость.

После небольшой паузы заговорил Тони:

— Чур, я пойду на шоу Эллен!

~~

Наташа нанесла ему визит в его второй день на работе в качестве официального PR-менеджера Мстителей.

Она незаметно проскользнула в его офис, пока Баки был полностью поглощен чтением недавно вышедшей статьи, посвященной команде. Приземлившись в кресло напротив него, она шумно лопнула пузырь от жвачки, отрывая его из своего занятия, испугав так, что Баки даже немного подпрыгнул.

— Знаешь, если ты собираешь с нами работать, то тебе придется привыкнуть к тому, что рядом постоянно будет что-то внезапно _хлопать_ или _взрываться_! — улыбнулась Наташа, а Баки постарался удержать на лице ничего не выражающее выражение.

— Уверен, что пока вы будете заняты боевыми действиями, в большинстве случаев, по крайней мере, меня не окажется рядом.

В ответ раздался еще один хлопок лопнувшего пузыря. Она не сводила с него внимательного, изучающего взгляда, скрестив руки на груди.

Даже одетая в штаны для йоги и в худи, которая была подозрительно похожа на одну из гардероба Стива, она казалась довольно пугающей. Баки нервировал ее пристальный, словно пытающийся добраться до всех его секретов в голове, взгляд.

— Я изучила ту группу, у которой ты работал менеджером в Лос-Анджелесе, — наконец произнесла она.

Ясно, так она решила удостовериться в его профпригодности. Ну что ж, Баки ее прекрасно понимал. Он наконец-то оторвался от своего ноутбука и посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Так ты хотела проверить подхожу ли я на эту должность?

— Не совсем, но меня удивило то, что ты спал с фронтменом группы.

— Я не спал… он был моим парнем еще со старшей школы… — начал было объяснять Баки, почувствовал как после ее слов внутри что-то оборвалось.

— Из-за этого работать с ними стало сложнее?

— Нет. Скорее наоборот — как раз таки продолжать с ним отношения из-за работы становилось сложнее, но это только благодаря тому, что Джона был козлом.

Наташа все также смотрела на него, не отрываясь, и вдруг произнесла:

— Но Стив не козел.

Баки мгновенно потерял дар речи. Она _знает_ о них, и хуже всего то, что она хотела, чтобы Баки знал, что она обо всем знает, не говоря однако ничего прямым текстом. Черт, а она хороша!

Сделав глубокий вздох, он решил подыграть ей.

— Нуу, иногда он бывает еще тем козлом!

Неожиданно, она улыбнулась. Улыбка вышла слабой, но искренней.

— Но мы все равно его любим, — пожала она плечами.

Баки покусал губу, решив, что не станет говорить ей о том, что любит Стива, прежде чем сперва не признается ему самому. _Ни за что!_

— Повезло ему, что он такой милый, — решил вместо этого ответить Баки, и Наташа тут же улыбнулась еще шире, и он засчитал это за победу.

Спустя секунду в кабинет вошел Стив, держа в одной руке стаканчик с травяным чаем, а в другой — свой кофе. Заметив в офисе Баки Наташу, он замер на месте, как истукан.

— Привет! — улыбнулся ему Баки и обошел стол, чтобы забрать у него свой стаканчик. — Спасибо за чай.

— Привет, Стив, — Наташа повернулась к ним и светло улыбнулась, — а где _мой_ кофе?

— Я не ожидал, что ты будешь здесь, — ответил Стив и быстро поменял тему, — это что, моя худи?

— Я пришла пожелать Джеймсу удачи в его первый день, — уклонилась она от вопроса, поднялась из кресла и засунула руки в карман на животе упомянутой худи, — ему она понадобиться, как думаешь?

— Конечно, — кивнул Стив, — особенно при работе с некоторыми из нас. А я, если ты не заметила, любимец всей Америки!

Фыркнув, Наташа рассмеялась, забрала стаканчик с кофе из рук Стива и прошествовала к выходу.

— Оставлю-ка я лучших друзей одних.

— Пока, Нат.

— В следующий раз добавь больше сахара, Роджерс! — произнесла она, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

Стив усмехнулся и мгновенно оказался рядом с Баки, практически бросившись к его губам, чтобы как можно быстрее поцеловать. Баки рассмеялся, когда он наконец разорвал поцелуй.

— У меня для тебя есть одна хорошая и одна плохая новости, — предупредил он, опуская свой чай на стол, чтобы обнять Стива руками за шею.

— Давай сначала хорошую, — вздохнул тот.

Баки посмотрел ему в глаза, нерешительно покусывая нижнюю губу, а затем наклонился к нему поближе и, соприкоснувшись со Стивом лбами, закрыл глаза.

— Я люблю тебя.

Стив слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него. На его лице можно было легко прочесть неописуемую радость, глаза блестели от счастья и удивления.

— Баки, — позвал он через пару секунд, и его голос был не громче шепота, — я тоже тебя люблю.

Они целовались, никуда не торопясь и наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Это был рискованный шаг, учитывая, что любой мог сейчас заглянуть в его офис и застукать их, но крепко обнимая друг друга и целуясь так, словно никого в мире больше не существует, паре было абсолютно плевать, где они и что происходит вокруг.

Когда они прервались, но отстранились не более чем на пару миллиметров, Стив, вздохнув, спросил:

— А что за плохая новость?

— А, точно, — Баки опустил руки ему на грудь и покрутил одну из пуговиц на его рубашке, — кажется, Наташа знает о нас.


	7. Глава 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Решила в честь своего дня рождения выложить главы ко всем текущим своим работам и парочку новых переводов, над которыми корпела эту неделю. Надеюсь, вам они понравятся)  
> Наслаждайтесь!

Баки решил отправить Стива на шоу Эллен, однако его предложение встретило огромное возражений со стороны Тони, который заявил, что это он должен пойти туда, потому что Эллен даже прислала ему на прошлое день рождения именную пластинку “ _Pop_ _!_ _Vinyl_ _Iron_ _Man_ _”._ Баки отверг все его жалобы и вместе с этим проигнорировал его недовольное ворчание. И по правде сказать, Стив еще больше возгордился им.

— Миссис Романофф, — обратился он к Наташе, — как вы отнесетесь к интервью на радио?

— Что именно ты предлагаешь? — взглянула на него Наташа.

— «Триш Ток».

— Я не против, — согласилась она без всякого энтузиазма, хотя на лице и проглядывало какое-то довольство, или же Баки просто показалось.

— Отлично! — Баки передал ей через стол папку с дополнительной информацией, — Старк, я устроил для вас встречу с репортером. Он пишет для газеты “ _New_ _York_ _Bulletin_ _”._

— Газета? На дворе что, 1965-й? — Тони оглядел всех собравшихся, — Технологии же значительно усовершенствовались, так ведь? Мне же это не приснилось?

Баки лишь утомленно закатил глаза, передавая ему следующую папку.

— Он отличный репортер. Его посоветовал мне друг друга другого друга. Вы откровенно побеседуете, и он напишет хорошую статью.

— У меня есть противоположное предложение…

— Это не обсуждается, мистер Старк.

Тони недовольно фыркнул и взял свою папку в руки. Баки, почувствовав себя победителем, довольно улыбнулся, а затем развернулся к Сэму.

— Вечернее шоу?

— Да, черт возьми! Я согласен на все 100%!

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Баки, — пока папки для тебя у меня нет. Я должен переговорить с Пеппер, чтобы уладить пару формальностей.

Тору досталось интервью для журнала, где после интервью его также ожидала фото-сессия. Очевидно, людям нравилось, как он демонстрирует мидгардскую моду. И он, к счастью, с радостью согласился на это интервью. Из всех остальных членов команды Тор оказался наименее непроблематичным. Даже Стив то тут, то там вставлял свои ремарки и шуточки, сияя как кот, наевшийся сливок. Вот же вредный засранец!

Соколиный глаз согласился провести уроки стрельбы из лука для неблагополучных детей. Баки не был идиотом и понимал, куда его лучше направить, зная его характер и предпочтения. На занятиях также будет работать фотограф, но сперва Баки предстоит найти подходящего и понять, где лучше опубликовать фотографии.

Баки также договорился о проведении занимательных уроков химии для Беннера, где тот будет учить детей с ограниченными возможностями. Брюс тоже не отказался, но попросил лишь, чтобы уроки проводил он сам — без какого-либо участия Халка. И Баки обещал ему это. На всякий случай Баки, скорее всего, придется запастись какими-нибудь бета-блокаторами, но он как-нибудь с этим разберется.

Все шло как по маслу. Баки собрал вокруг себя небольшую команду, помогающую ему вести аккаунты в нескольких социальных сетях, где они начали каждый день публиковать новости и фотографии из жизни Мстителей — команда, мягко скажем, не таким уж энтузиазмом приняла эти нововведения, но к счастью последнее слово в решении этих вопросов было за Баки. Он старался сделать так, чтобы на фотографиях было как можно меньше деталей, раскрывающих личную жизнь Мстителей.

И тут внезапно Стив спросил у него, можно ли ему создать аккаунт в Инстаграме. Удивившись, Баки сначала смотрел на него, пару раз моргнув.

— Ты не шутишь?

— Мне кажется, что лучше я сам буду публиковать что-то, чем группа совершенно незнакомых ребят будет делать это за меня.

Баки осторожно пожал его за плечо, удостоверившись, что этот жест никак их не скомпрометирует — они оба пришли пораньше на собрание и пока были одни в конференц-зале, но в любую минуту кто угодно мог войти и увидеть их.

— Они отличные ребята, ты же знаешь? — произнес Баки, пытаясь обнадежить Стива, — они превосходно знают свою работу.

— Я предпочитаю делать все самостоятельно, — пожал плечами Стив, — Кроме того, я уже давно делаю фотографии, начал практически сразу, как успел познакомиться с тем, как использовать смартфон.

— Хорошо, — Баки слегка улыбнулся, — мы зарегистрируем и создадим для тебя аккаунт.

Баки также спросил у остальных в команде, не хотят ли они сделать то же самое. Оказалось, что у Тони уже есть Твиттер с несколькими миллионами подписчиков. У Сема был личный Инстаграм аккаунт, и он попросил создать ему еще один для Сокола. Неудивительно, но Романофф и Беннер отказались. У Бартона даже смартфона не оказалось. А Тор не видел в этом никакого смысла.

Спустя сутки после регистрации Инстаграм Капитана Америка набрал более 6 миллионов подписчиков.

У него на странице была опубликована лишь одна фотография — первый снимок, снятый Стивом в 21 веке, — его старого района, где он когда-то жил в Бруклине, но лайки и комментарии полились словно из рога изобилия. Ошеломленный Стив не знал что с этим делать и передал телефон Баки, попросив его «остановить это». Баки рассмеялся и выключил уведомления, затем для верности поставив телефон на беззвучный.

— Тебя все просто обожают, почему ты так удивлен?

Стив, усмехнувшись, лишь фыркнул в ответ. Баки сидел на диван рядом с ним и похлопал по ноге, приглашая его лечь головой себе на колени, что Стив и сделал, перекинув ноги через подлокотник дивана. Баки вплел пальцы в его волосы, мягко поглаживая.

— Мне же не нужно напоминать тебе, что Капитан Америка — герой, так ведь? А это значит, что и ты — герой, и это факт.

— Ага, — вздохнул Стив. Он выглядел так, словно хотел что-то добавить, но никак не мог найти подходящих слов. Между бровями появились морщинки, демонстрирующие его беспокойство.

— Я все понимаю, — Баки наклонился и нежно чмокнул его в нос. — Ну, все, давай отвлечем тебя чем-нибудь? Что ты хотел бы посмотреть: «Бруклин 9-9» или «Парки и зоны отдыха»?

— Мне все равно, — пробормотал Стив, перевернувшись на бок, и устраиваясь поудобнее. Потянувшись за рукой Баки, он крепко обнял себя ей за грудь, — просто хочу побыть с тобой.

~~

Стив уже видел несколько эпизодов шоу Эллен Дедженерес. Но пересмотрел еще пару, после того как Баки сказал, что Стив пойдет на ее шоу, и решил, что возможно ему следует попробовать переубедить Баки, что это хорошая идея. Конечно же, он решил сделать это на следующем собрании прямо перед всеми своими со-командниками, и Баки просто сухо отклонил его просьбу.

Он попросил вновь, когда они остались наедине, поднимаясь к нему на этаж.

— Ты уверен в этом?

— Да, уверен. Я хочу, чтобы люди увидели настоящего тебя, — ответил Баки, практически не смотря Стиву в глаза.

Почувствовав тепло, разлившееся в груди, Стив стремительно повернулся к нему, и, притянув его к себе, страстно поцеловал.

— _Капитан Роджерс_ , — прервал их Джарвис, — _хотел бы напомнить вам, что мистер Старк разместил системы аудио- и видеонаблюдения во всех общественных помещениях, включая лифты._

— Точно, — кивнул Стив, но так и не отпустил Баки, все еще держа того за талию, — спасибо, Джарвис.

Баки тяжело вздохнул, прижимаясь ближе к Стиву, и произнес:

— Тебя беспокоит, что Тони о нас узнает?

Ненадолго задумавшись, Стив ответил:

— Джарвис, можешь прислать мне копию этой записи?

— _Уже загружаю копию на ваш почтовый ящик_.

— Спасибо, приятель.

— Что ты задумал? — нахмурившись, спросил Баки.

— Пока не знаю, — улыбнулся Стив, вновь притягивая Баки ближе к себе и медленно и сладко целуя, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока лифт не прибыл на его этаже.

Через мгновение на его телефон пришло оповещение о присланной на его электронную почту видео-записи. Стив просмотрел ее, сохранил на своем телефоне и отложил его в сторону, утягивая Баки в спальню, говоря, что им не помешает ненадолго вздремнуть.

— Как будто я не понимаю, что сон — это последнее о чем ты сейчас думаешь, — подразнил его Баки.

— Тссс.

Улегшись в постель, Стив накрыл их парочкой мягких одеял, пока они лежали, обнимая друг друга, так и не уснув, пока нет.

— О чем ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил, когда пойду на шоу?

— О чем угодно, — успокоил его Баки, — если честно, то мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты просто был самим собой. Эллен — отличная ведущая, и не станет спрашивать о чем-то неприятном для тебя, а ее игры всегда просто уморительные. Думаю, этот выпуск будет иметь огромный успех.

В ответ Стив лишь погладил Баки по шелковистым прядям и поцеловал в лоб.

— Спасибо.

— За что? — изумился Баки.

— За то, что заботишься обо мне.

— Слащавый балбес, — пробормотал Баки, улыбаясь ему.

— Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.

По правде говоря, Стиву нравились собрания с Баки с каждым разом все больше и больше. Баки познакомился с ними со всеми, и с этого момента они, кажется, начали ему искренне симпатизировать, что делало работу Баки намного легче. Стив был, правда счастлив, что его новая семья приняла Баки, даже несмотря на то, что никто из них и не догадывался, что он его парень.

_Его парень_. Стив никак не мог привыкнуть к этому и улыбался, каждый раз думая об этом. Каждый раз, когда Баки появлялся в его комнате, каждый раз, когда он по утрам просыпался, обнимая того во сне. Однажды Наташа, поймав его, довольно сияющего улыбкой, пока тот сидел с телефоном в руках, спросила:

— Чего это ты такой счастливый?

— Ты знаешь _чего,_ Романофф, — ответил он ей, натянув серьезную мину.

Наташа расплылась в ухмылке, прошла за кресло, в котором сидел Стив, и обняла его со спины за шею, наклонившись к нему, и чмокнув в щеку.

— Я искренне рада за тебя.

Стив улыбнулся, чувствуя некое облегчение. Она знала о них уже пару недель, но так ничего никому не рассказала, пока Стив ждал подходящего момента, чтобы поднять эту тему, но, к сожалению, пока не получив шанса это сделать.

— Спасибо тебе.

— Он же знает, что я публично линчую его, если он только попробует навредить тебе?

— Оу, ты такая милая, — усмехнулся Стив, на что она взъерошила ему волосы на голове, выходя из комнаты.

Стив решил все же предупредить Баки о том, что сказала Наташа, и тот посмотрел на него, комично выпучив глаза.

— Она, правда, так сказала? Конечно, я не ожидал от нее ничего иного. О, Господи!

— Бак, успокойся. Она просто шутит, — Стив обернул руки вокруг талии своего парня, — Ну, по крайней мере, я так думаю. С ней никогда нельзя знать наверняка.

— Ну, спасибо! Обнадежил, так обнадежил! Теперь я чувствую себя намного лучше.

— Эй, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Если только ты не собираешься вскоре меня бросить.

— Стив! — пораженно воскликнул Баки, толкнув его для лучшего эффекта в грудь, оскорбленный самой его идеей.

— Я еще тебе не наскучил? — пошутил Стив.

Баки бросил на него недовольный взгляд, заметив который Стив всеми силами попытался сдержать улыбку.

— А я тебе?

— Нет. Ничуточки, — ответил Стив, ни на секунду не лукавя, и поцеловал, — в любом случае, мы всегда можем сказать ей, что это было взаимное расставание.

— Ну конечно, — буркнул Баки.

Стив рассмеялся и снова его поцеловал, и это должен был быть недолгий поцелуй, но Баки, кажется, не собирался в ближайшее время отстраняться, и уже через пару мгновений они, спотыкаясь, прокурсировали в спальню Стива, поспешно стягивая друг с друга одежду.

Когда рядом находился Баки, Стив уже ничего вокруг не замечал — в голове был Баки только Баки, и Стиву чертовски это нравилось. Ему хотелось лишь чувствовать его, целовать его, быть с ним рядом. Зрение, осязание и слух — все сконцентрировалось на том, что он сейчас чувствовал, и казалось, что весь внешний мир перестал на мгновение существовать, а Стив лишь наслаждался моментом.

Баки требовал его безраздельного внимания: то, как он хватался за Стива, цепляясь пальцами за упругие мышцы, то, какие томные звуки издавал, бормоча имя Стива, то, как он стремился притянуть его еще ближе к себе, вновь и вновь целуя, и, кажется, никак не мог насытиться им. Стив просто растворялся в нем, теряя ощущение времени и пространства — все, о чем он думал, и что чувствовал, был лишь Баки. И Господи, помоги ему, но он, кажется, стал зависим от этого парня.

Уже после, когда они лежали в обнимку, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Стив никак не мог перестать смотреть на Баки. И это от него не укрылось, несмотря на то, что глаза его были закрыты.

— Что? — спросил он, взглянув на Стива.

— Ничего.

— Ты пялишься. Это жутко.

— Жутко, что я так сильно люблю тебя?

Сперва ничего не ответив, Баки лежал, покусывая губу, но решившись, произнес:

— Ты что не слышал о серийных убийцах, которые убивали женщин, которыми были одержимы?

Тяжело вздохнув, Стив накрыл лицо ладонью:

— Ты точно знаешь, как убить весь гребанный настрой.

— Эй, это же ты только что странно на меня пялился?

Стив перевернул их, прижимая Баки всем своим телом к кровати, и услышал в ответ драматический стон.

— Ты не можешь каждый раз использовать свою суперсилу, чтобы побеждать в каждом нашем споре!

— Заткнись. Скажи, что любишь меня.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся или сказал, что люблю? Одновременно не получится.

— _Баки!_ Скажи. Я хочу услышать это.

— А вот это уже _запугивание_! — провыл Баки, — _Стиииив_!

Стив приподнялся на локтях и начал оставлять на шее Баки легкие поцелуи. Баки довольно вздохнул, вплетя пальцы в волосы Стива, пока тот продолжал целовать его, опускаясь все ниже и ниже.

— Я _так_ люблю тебя, — выдохнул Баки, голосом, полным искренних эмоций.

Стив поднял на него взгляд, слегка застигнутый врасплох, и вновь вернулся к его губам, целуя так, что этот поцелуй можно было бы с уверенностью назвать его лучшим во всей гребанной жизни.

Когда Баки перестало хватать воздуха, они ненадолго отстранились.

— И я люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив, и Баки быстро кивнул, показывая, что услышал его.

— Блять, — выдохнул Баки, не в силах говорить, но ему не нужно было, потому что Стив и без слов чувствовал, как его возбужденный член потирается ему о живот.

— Я могу помочь с этим, — последовал шепот в ответ, и Стив вновь опустился к нему за поцелуем, скользнув рукой между их телами, чтобы обернуть ладонь вокруг члена Баки и подразнить его, сделав одно быстрое движение, и услышать, как Баки стонет. Взяв собственный член, он направил его и скользнул внутрь, заставив не ожидающего такого Баки громко выматериться.

— Все хорошо?

Баки простонал, закинув ноги на бедра Стива, и тот оказался в нем еще глубже.

— Блять, не двигайся. Просто… не двигайся.

— Хорошо.

Баки открыл глаза и притянул Стив к себе, схватившись обеими руками за его голову, и посмотрев в глаза, попытался произнести:

— Я… — и, вздохнув, продолжил, — все прекрасно. Ты — прекрасен.

— Неа, это ты, — заспорил Стив, оставляя на губах Баки нежный поцелуй.

— Заткнись, — улыбнулся Баки, — и можешь уже двигаться.

— Двигаться? Куда?

— Стив, ради всех свя… просто трахни меня!

И Стиву не нужно было повторять дважды. Для того, чтобы двигаться было не очень-то много места — учитывая, как Баки обхватил его ногами, — но он начал толкаться внутрь, _сильно_ , и, судя по громким стонам, раздававшимся над ухом, Баки это чертовски нравилось. Стив готов был поклясться, что скоро просто сойдет с ума — видеть, как Баки каждый раз кончает под ним, прося _еще и еще и еще_ , было просто выше его сил. В этот раз он долго не продержался, но продолжал двигаться, даже когда уже кончил.

Стив переместился, сев у Баки между ног, и приподнял его за бедра, держа открытым, и входил настолько глубоко, насколько мог. С каждым движением Баки стонал все громче и громче, и насколько ему хорошо, кажется, было слышно по всей квартире. Приближаясь к своему оргазму, он, не переставая, выдыхал имя Стива, и, достигнув его, откинул голову назад и крепко сожмурил глаза, хватая воздух ртом, будто задыхается.

В этот раз, чтобы прийти в себя им понадобилось намного больше времени, чем прежде.

— Господи, я обожаю как ты меня трахаешь, — произнес Баки, когда вновь мог нормально дышать. — Пожалуйста, никогда не переставай этого делать.

Стив в ответ рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом Баки в шею. Ему казалось, будто он плывет.

— Мне придется иногда делать перерыв. Знаешь, я все-таки такой же человек.

Раздумывая над его словами, Баки хмыкнул:

— Что, если тебе принять еще одну дозу сыворотки? Тогда ты мог бы продолжать заниматься со мной сексом до тех пор, пока я не выдержу и в конечном итоге не умру, пережив свой последний оргазм.

— Ты уверен, что хотел бы так умереть? — теперь Стив смеялся еще сильнее.

— Я умру счастливым и удовлетворенным.

— Как на счет того, чтобы ты не умирал, а остался живым рядом со мной, и мы могли бы оба быть счастливыми вместе?

Вздохнув, Баки ответил:

— Это немного эгоистично с твоей стороны, но я согласен.

— Люблю тебя

— И я тебя.

~~

Стив нервничал так, что не мог усидеть на месте, тогда как Баки выглядел очень воодушевлённым.

— Детка, успокойся, — Баки слегка похлопал его по плечу, пытаясь утихомирить, — все будет отлично, ты справишься.

— Я ненавижу камеры.

— Представь, что их там нет, а ты просто болтаешь с другом. Или возможно с самой знаменитой ЛГБТ иконой 21 века. Выбирай.

Стив, кажется, стал нервничать еще больше, уставившись на Баки широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я…?

— Нет, — Баки вновь сжал его плечи, но отпустил, вместо этого заключив лицо Стива в свои ладони, — Нет, если только ты сам этого захочешь. Возможно, тема и зайдет об этом, но спрашивать тебя о твоей собственной сексуальной ориентации она не станет. Не беспокойся, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив. Он сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, и, вдруг сократив расстояние между ними, крепко обнял Баки и оставил на его губах легкий поцелуй, — Люблю тебя.

— И я люблю тебя, — ответил Баки и выбрался из его объятий, — осторожно.

Стив вновь кивнул. Он подумал, что вполне способен убедить самого себя, что со всем справится, не выставив себя посмешищем, и не разочарует Баки.

Все прошло намного лучше, чем он ожидал.

— Ого, посмотрите-ка на него, — воскликнула Эллен, указав на экран, где была показана фотография Стива до сыворотки. — Мы точно можем быть уверены, что это ты?

— Ага, это точно я, — усмехнулся Стив, — это фото было снято в конце моей подготовки в тренировочном лагере, прямо перед тем, как мне ввели сыворотку.

— Хочешь сказать, что этот тощий парнишка выжил после военного тренировочного лагеря? — удивилась Эллен, вновь взглянув на фотографию. — Это меня беспокоит, скажу я вам. А теперь, Капитан, самый важный вопрос, — она повернулась к нему с совершенно серьезным выражением лица, — Где можно найти такую сыворотку, как у тебя?

Стив в ответ рассмеялся, и ответил:

— Огромное количество людей продолжает искать ее.

— Уверена, что у кого-нибудь спрятана парочка пробирок, как думаешь?

— Попробуй разведать на черном рынке, я слышал, что у них найдется все, что угодно.

Эллен рассмеялась, а вместе с ней и вся аудитория в студии.

—Капитан Америка, дамы и господа! — сказала она голосом полным сарказма, глядя в камеру с улыбкой на лице, и Стив вновь засмеялся.

Он, правда, отлично проводил время. Он никогда и не представлял, что такое возможно, когда тебя окружают так нелюбимые им камеры.

Смех в студии затих, и Эллен начала задавать ему еще больше вопросов.

— А сейчас, что бы ты мог рассказать нам о жизни в современном мире? Как тебе 21 век?

— Все отлично, — уверенно кивнул Стив, — сейчас все стало намного лучше. Технологии, медицина. Просто невероятно!

— А как на счет: _«вот в наше время все было намного лучше!»_? Не скучаешь по старым-добрым денькам? — добавила она.

Стив вздохнул, наклонив голову на бок, раздумывая.

— Я скучаю по некоторым вещам. Конечно же, по родным местам и знакомым людям. Но в моем времени было также и плохое. Не уверен, понимают ли это люди. Моя мама умерла от туберкулеза, что в сейчас практически невозможно.

— Ты бы не хотел вернуться назад, если бы мог? Счастлив ли ты, живя здесь и сейчас?

Стив посмотрел ей за плечо, встречаясь взглядом с Баки, и улыбнулся, ответив:

— Да, счастлив.

— Должна признаться, что я, правда, рада видеть тебя на своем шоу, — произнесла Эллен, меняя тему.

— А я рад быть здесь, спасибо, что пригласила.

— У меня не часто бывают гости в два раза старше меня. Приятно иногда встретиться с такими людьми, — усмехнулась Эллен, и аудитория хором протянула «ооооууу», но Стив понял шутку и звонко засмеялся.

— Справедливо.

— Тебе же уже далеко за сотню, я права?

— Теоретически мне 97, — ответил Стив, улыбаясь, — но биологически мне около 30, поэтому вообще-то я в два раза моложе тебя.

Эллен кивнула, впечатленная его ответной подначкой, пока аудитория просто таки умирала со смеху.

— Эй, уважай старших, молодой человек. Где же твои манеры?

Стив пожал плечами, подняв руки, словно сдаваясь.

— Не стоит связываться с Капитаном Америка, — усмехнулся Стив, указав пальцем в камеру, смотря прямо в нее.

Дальше Эллен решила проверить его знание современной поп-культуры, и Стив с блеском справился с ее заданием. Затем на экране были продемонстрированы несколько видео времен военного турне Капитана Америка по стране, и Эллен бросила ему вызов, заставив его подпевать тем песням, но он едва ли помнил их текст. Она, подшутив, заметила, что наряд у Стива был просто нелепый, и аудитория разразилась оглушительным смехом.

Эта часть шоу в целом оказалась наиболее успешной.

Когда камеры выключили, и Стив сошел со сцены, то сразу же направился к Баки.

— Привет. Мы можем поговорить наедине? — произнес он, словно это не могло ждать ни минуты.

Баки посмотрел на него удивленным взглядом, но кивнул и провел их обоих в выделенную для Стива гримерку. Едва они вошли внутрь и закрыли за собой дверь, как Стив обернулся и практически упал в объятья Баки, уткнувшись ему в местечко между плечом и шеей.

— Ты в порядке? Шоу прошло на ура, Стиви. Ты справился просто замечательно, — Баки поддерживающе погладил того по спине. — Ты был прекрасен.

— Я в порядке, не беспокойся, — Стив отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза, — просто не хочу быть один. Спасибо тебе.

Баки кивнул.

— Мы можем уходить, если хочешь.

— Да. Пойдем домой.


	8. Глава 8

Стив сделал снимок своего скетчбука и опубликовал его в Инстаграм на радость своим фанатам, подписав _«пытаюсь рисовать, но кажется, мой талант немного заржавел»_. Третьим постом в его аккаунте стала фотография Нью-Йорка, сделанная из окна его апартаментов в башне Мстителей с надписью _«доброе утро Нью-Йорк»_. На следующий день он добавил фото Баки, снятое, когда они обедали в городе, и подписал его _«наш_ _PR_ _-_ _менеджер»._

Баки даже не знал о том, что Стив его сфотографировал, пока не пришел на работу в следующий понедельник и увидел Тину — главу его команды, курирующую социальные сети Мстителей, — ожидающую его в его офисе.

Она передала ему большой стаканчик чая с молоком, который Баки с благодарностью принял.

— Как раз то, что мне нужно. Спасибо, Тина. Как дела?

— Вы знамениты, — ответила она невпопад, улыбнувшись уголком губ.

— Эмм… что?

Она вытащила телефон и произнесла:

— 715,321 лайк и 31,204 комментария. Инстаграм вас обожает! — Баки пораженно моргнул, смотря на нее. Потянувшись за телефоном, он уставился на свою выложенную Стивом фотографию.

— О, Господи!

Тина добродушно рассмеялась, наблюдая за его реакцией.

— Не все так плохо. Я бы на вашем месте, конечно, не стала бы перечитывать комментарии, но я могу с уверенностью сказать, что подписчики Капитана Америка заинтригованы вами. Некоторые даже спрашивают, одиноки ли вы или встречаетесь с кем-нибудь.

— Я и не знал, что он опубликует мою фотографию, — произнес Баки, опустив лицо в ладони, — я даже не заметил, как он ее сделал! Вот ведь чертов тихушник!

Тина в ответ вытаращила на него глаза, опешив:

— Эй, осторожней с выражениями! Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вас уволили, и я снова застряла в отделе _«угрюмой Стеллы»._

— Ты, правда, считаешь, что это не такая уж и большая проблема? — покусывая нижнюю губу, начал размышлять Баки.

— Именно. Вы и так рано или поздно попадетесь папарацци, если продолжите проводить время с Кэпом, — добавила она и поднялась на ноги, расправив юбку, и улыбнулась ему, — я просто хотела увидеть вашу реакцию — подозревала, что вы это не одобрите.

Закатив глаза, Баки пробормотал:

— Возвращайся к работе, хорошо?

— Увидимся позже, босс.

Когда она скрылась за дверью, Баки вытащил из кармана свой телефон и написал Стиву сообщение _«ты мелкий говнюк!»,_ добавив скриншот его поста.

Пару минут спустя получил ответ: _«мои фанаты любят тебя :)»_

Баки не думал дважды, прежде чем написал следующее: _«ну хоть кто-то меня любит»_

Стив мгновенно напечатал: _«заткнись. я люблю тебя больше всего на свете»_

Баки смотрел на экран добрых несколько минут, довольно улыбаясь и чувствуя, как сердце в груди делает какие-то сумасшедшие пируэты. Поставив телефон на беззвучный и отложив его на стол, Баки принялся за работу, начав с целого списка электронной корреспонденции. В выходные он не расставался с телефоном на случай, если потребуется его срочное вмешательство в какую-либо внезапно возникшую проблему. У него была команда ребят, занимающихся ведением социальных аккаунтов Мстителей, которая работала и контролировала все вопросы в его отсутствие на работе в выходные, и единственным недостатком после возвращения в офис в понедельник было лишь огромное количество непрочтенных и неотвеченных писем на его рабочей почте. Просто прекрасно.

Быстро пообедав в своем кабинете, Баки взял себе еще один стаканчик с чаем, поднимаясь на 41-й этаж, где обычно проводил собрание со своими подопечными. Когда Баки вошел в конференц-зал, то все уже собрались и, кажется, были вовлечены в какую-то чрезвычайно важную беседу.

— Романофф, не хочешь поучаствовать? — спросил Тони.

— Нет. То, что происходит в чужой спальне, не должно никого касаться.

— Ты что, слишком много времени проводишь с Тором, что начала говорить его фразами?

Баки нахмурился, с любопытством пытаясь понять, о чем идет речь, и тихо уселся на свое место во главе овального стола. Он встретился взглядом со Стивом, и тот в ответ лишь коротко пожал плечами и как-то коварно улыбнулся.

— Я не соглашусь… — запротестовал Тор, но его, конечно же, перебили.

— Соколиный глаз, ты как? Голосуй давай!

Клинт посмотрел на Стива, извиняясь, и произнес:

— Прости, Кэп. Это словно твои родители занимаются сексом, а ты пытаешься представить, что этого никогда не происходило.

— Не нужно извиняться, — ответил Стив, выглядя совершенно невозмутимым. Он навалился на спинку своего стула и скрестил руки на животе.

Беннер сказал, что согласен с Тони, хотя и казался скептически настроенным, что бы там они не обсуждали.

Сэм отказался принимать чью-либо сторону, вновь утверждая, что не является частью Мстителей. Тони противопоставил, что если тот продолжить так говорить, то его больше не станут приглашать на их миссии, на что Сэм лишь пожал плечами и ответил:

— Удачи вам закончить хоть одну без моего участия.

И парень был прав.

Тор был солидарен с Наташей во мнении, что эти дела никого не должны касаться, и продолжил, бормоча о том, какими странными бывают простые смертные, когда дело касается секса в общем, и насколько все по-другому в Асгарде, где никому нет никакого дела до пола, сексуальной ориентации и сексуальных предпочтений человека в целом.

— Да мы уже это поняли — это же твой брат трахнул лошадь? — закатив глаза, буркнул Тони, снова переводя тему на интересующую его.

Тор в ответ громко и как-то оскорблено захохотал.

— Это просто _миф_ … мой народ не занимается…

Баки прочистил горло громче, чем требуется, прерывая их увлекательную беседу.

— Простите, что помешал, но что именно вы ребята здесь обсуждаете?

Стив ответил ему, весело улыбаясь:

— У нас тут дебаты по поводу того, девственник ли Капитан Америка или нет.

Баки подавился, хотя ничего не ел в этот момент и не пил, что показалось Сэму очень забавным. А Стив совершенно не пытался скрыть свою самодовольную ухмылку.

— И как… почему вы вообще вдруг решили об этом подискутировать?

— Они заинтересовались этим вопросом после наших вчерашних укрепляющих командный дух занятий, — пояснил Стив, столкнувшись взглядом с Баки. Тот в ответ вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Присутствовал алкоголь, — подсказала Наташа.

— Ясно, — кивнул Баки, делая глубокий успокаивающий вдох, — можем ли мы сейчас вернуться к рабочим моментам?

Тони поднял руку, словно в школе на уроке, и спросил:

— Конечно, только сперва не хотите ли поучаствовать?

— Чего?

— Как вы считаете, Капитан…

Баки, не дослушав, остановил его, вскинув руку. И к его удивлению, это сработало.

— Я не собираюсь комментировать этот вопрос, потому что это было бы непрофессионально с моей стороны, — заключил он с легкой улыбкой. — К тому же, занимаясь своим делом уже достаточное время, я точно могу сказать, что все это называется одним простым словом — сплетни, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока у вас не появится доказательств в виде фотографий, поэтому…

Клинт решил вмешаться, присвистнув:

— Кэп, нам срочно нужно пошарить в твоем телефоне.

Стив без слов вытащил из кармана свой смартфон и толкнул его через стол в сторону Баки, говоря:

— На нем нет блокировки. Если найдешь там что-нибудь, можешь поделиться с остальными.

Стив бросал ему вызов, сверкая коварством в глазах. Баки мгновение смотрел на него, не отрываясь, а затем вернул телефон обратно.

— Давайте работать.

За его словами последовал целый хор протестов, в которых принял участие и Сэм — вот ведь предатель! — но Баки продолжил свою повестку дня, оповещая всех о том, чем сейчас занимается он и его команда. Часом позже, спустя огромное количество вопросов и ремарок, сбивающих его с темы, Баки поднялся со своего стула и отпустил всех собравшихся.

Зал опустел, когда все разошлись, кроме Стива, оставшегося на своем месте как раз напротив Баки.

— Ну, — начал Баки, обходя стол и приближаясь к нему, — к чему все это?

— Ты о чем? — непонимающе поинтересовался Стив, улыбаясь ему как можно невиннее. Баки покусал губу, неверяще покачав головой.

— Ну ты и засранец!

— Ты сам это начал, — Стив схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, усаживая к себе на колени, обнимая за талию и целуя. Баки вздохнул, расслабляясь в поцелуе, обняв лицо Стива ладонями, нежно поглаживая по щекам.

— Люблю тебя, хоть ты и сопляк.

— Тупица, — улыбнулся Стив.

Джарвис вновь прервал их, напоминая о видеонаблюдении, установленном в общественных местах башни, и Стив усмехнулся с огоньком коварства в глазах.

— Эй, Джарвис, где сейчас Тони?

— Мистер Старк находится сейчас в лаборатории на 60-м этаже в комнате Б.

— Отлично. Ты можешь сказать ему, что я попросил его зайти ко мне на этаж? — попросил Стив искина, поднимаясь на ноги и утаскивая Баки за руку за собой в сторону лифтов.

— Конечно, Капитан Роджерс.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил Баки с любопытством.

— Мы поднимемся к Тони в лабораторию и хорошенько там развлечемся, — подмигнув, ответил Стив, — и оставим ему моральную травму на всю жизнь.

— О, Господи, — Баки выглядел огорченным, словно его ударили, — из-за тебя меня однажды уволят!

Стив недоверчиво фыркнул в ответ.

— Гарантирую, что Пеппер покажется это забавным, также как и мне.

И это оказалось правдой, как Стив и предсказывал.

А вот Тони их проказа совсем не показалась смешной. Он отправил в групповой чат Мстителей фотографию, на которой шутники занимались непотребством прямо на столе его личной лаборатории с надписью _«На моем гребанном столе, Роджерс! Ты_ _просто_ _грязный старикашка!_

Стив хохотал, откинув голову назад и похлопывая себя по груди. Баки же покачал головой, наблюдая, каким ребенком Стив иногда может быть.

— Так теперь все о нас знают.

— Теперь мы больше не прячемся.

— Ты как-то скромно решил об этом рассказать. Может, следовало сразу в газету эту фотографию отправить?

Стив некоторое время смотрел на него с ничего не выражающей миной на лице, прежде чем легко шлепнул Баки по руке.

— Очень смешно!

Команда отреагировала, как он и предполагал: Сэм от души посмеялся, посчитав это забавным; Наташа написала в ответ: _«вперед, мальчики!»_ , а Клинт отправил несколько обиженных эмоджи, добавив: _«не могу поверить, что мои папы занимаются сексом»_.

Баки всеми силами пытался не засмеяться и провалился — очень уж слова Клинта его позабавили. Он посмотрел на Стива, который с совершенно удовлетворенной улыбкой на лице писал ответ своим друзьям, и понял, что влюбляется в него еще сильнее.

Баки придвинулся на диване к Стиву, приподнял его руку и положил ее себе на плечо, прижимаясь ближе.

— Теперь ты чувствуешь себя лучше, когда все они наконец-то о нас знают?

Стив взглянул на него, выглядя удивленным. Подумав пару секунд над его вопросом, он ответил:

— Да, еще бы, — Стив оставил на лбу Баки легкий поцелуй, — спасибо.

Баки поднял голову и поцеловал его.

— Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.

~~

— Если и есть то, на что мы можем рассчитывать, так это на то, что натуралы — чрезвычайно наивные люди, которые ни о чем и не догадываются.

Стив едва ли слушать то, о чем Баки сейчас вещал, полностью сосредоточенный на перелистывании фотографий на экране своего телефона с заголовком « _Капитан Америка и его новый друг замечены за обедом и походом за покупками в Квинсе»_ , написанным огромными буквами. Снимков было всего два, да и качество оставляло желать лучшего — их, скорее всего, сделали на камеру обычного смартфона. Это была явно не работа профессиональных папарацци.

На первой фотографии они с Баки шли по оживленной улице, Стив улыбался Баки, идущему слева от него и в этот момент от души смеющемуся. На второй Баки держал его за руку, таща в сторону магазина комиксов, в то время как Стив выглядел совсем не обрадованным этим, скорчив недовольную рожу. Баки в тот день хотел показать ему несколько комиксов, которые вышли во время войны и запечатлели битву Капитана Америка с Гитлером и Красным Черепом, хотя Стива эта идея только жутко раздражала.

Тот, кто сделал эти снимки, должно быть, довольно долго следовал за ними, потому что места, где они были сделаны, располагались очень далеко друг от друга. Стиву не понравились эти заключения, и он гневно сжал челюсти, нахмурившись.

— Ни один из уважающих себя журналов не стал бы публиковать такое, а вот второсортные желтые газеты, по большей части, именно этим и занимаются. По крайней мере, как я вижу. Фотографии размытые, и я сомневаюсь, что кто-то вообще этим заинтересуется, — произнес Баки и вдруг замолчал. — Стив?

— Да, я слушаю, — отозвался он, взглянув на него.

— Ну дело в том, что… У людей в Твиттере на этот счет другое мнение.

Стив нахмурился, ожидая, пока Баки продолжит.

Вздохнув, Баки отложил ноутбук в сторону и сел на кофейный столик перед Стивом.

— Некоторые говорят о том, как… ну, понимаешь… — он вздохнул, зачесав рукой волосы назад, — я хочу сказать, что люди задумываются о не-такой-уж-дружеской природе наших отношений. Не часто увидишь друзей, держащих друг друга за руку.

Стив кивнул, так ничего не произнеся в ответ.

— Они не пишут ничего негативного… один из лидирующих хэштегов сейчас: _#ЛюбимецАмерикиГей,_ — Баки изогнул губы в слабой улыбке, — и чаще всего он сопровождается _#ВыкуситеГетеро._

На это Стив весело рассмеялся.

— Серьезно?

— Да, — подтвердил Баки, пожав плечами, — дело в том, что для ЛГБТ-сообщества это важно, понимаешь? Если бы ты сделал каминг-аут, то в твою честь, скорее всего, устроили бы грандиозную вечеринку и назвали бы гей-иконой.

Стив неверяще покачал головой и опустил взгляд в пол, пряча улыбку. Он не сомневался, что все было бы именно так, как заверял его Баки, но он пока еще не был готов думать об этом.

— Так что это значит?

— Пока все это лишь домыслы и слухи, — ответил Баки, пожав плечами, — и мы не обязаны никак на это реагировать.

Стив, соглашаясь, кивнул.

— Что еще там пишут?

Баки некоторое время глядел на него, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли ему об этом рассказывать, но вновь взял ноутбук в руки и присел рядом со Стивом на диван. Открыв новую вкладку, он зашел в Твиттер.

— Посмотри сам.

Стив забрал у него ноутбук и, навалившись на спинку дивана, написал в поисковой строке _«Капитан Америка»._

**_менди @фиолетовыйВихрь:_ **

_#КапитанАмерикаГей. Инфа сотка_

**_серотонин @этаСучкаПустышка:_ **

_парни просто ведут себя, как бро ;) о чем это вы?_

**_СТАРС ВИКЛИ @официальный СТАРСВИКЛИ:_ **

_Эксклюзив: Капитан Америка и его новый друг замечены за обедом и походом за покупками в Квинсе._

**_джейджей @большеНеЛедышка:_ **

_@ натуралы, у вас, блять, вообще есть глаза? #ЛюбимецАмерикиГей #ВыкуситеГетеро_

**_Ди @злойДорито:_ **

_Сначала они нарушают неприкосновенность его частной жизни, а теперь и ты ни с того ни сего утверждаешь, что они не натуралы????_

**_менди @фиолетовыйВихрь:_ **

_#КапитанАмерикаГей. Инфа сотка_

**_стеф @таСучкаКоторуюТыНенавидишь:_ **

_как-то слишком уверенно сказано, не думаешь? ржунемогу_

**_менди @фиолетовыйВихрь:_ **

_#КапитанАмерикаГей. Инфа сотка_

**_лу @ктоЭтаДевчонка:_ **

_спекулируй на чем хочешь, но если это правда, то ты заставляешь его насильно выйти из шкафа, а это дерьмово, потому что, если бы кэп и хотел чтобы #КапитанАмерикаГей был в тренде, то он бы признался, что гей по своей собственной воле. у меня все. пока_

**_си.би.ди @снежнаяДевочка:_ **

_да. как-то они не похожи на обычных друзей, но и говорить, что они вместе, рано… я не стану заранее обнадеживать себя… кэп либо опровергнет, либо подтвердит это. подождем, увидим_

**_СТАРС ВИКЛИ @официальный СТАРСВИКЛИ:_ **

_Эксклюзив: Капитан Америка и его новый друг замечены за обедом и походом за покупками в Квинсе._

Стив еще час переходил с одного хэштега на другой, читая, что люди думают и пишут в своих твитах. Он был так поглощён своим занятием, что не заметил, что Баки уже заказал для них ужин, который уже доставили, и Баки как раз занимался раскладыванием еды на столе. Отложив ноутбук, Стив поднялся с дивана и направился к своему парню, споласкивающему пластиковые контейнеры в раковине.

— Привет, — прошептал он, обнимая Баки со спины и оставляя на его шее легкий поцелуй.

— И тебе привет. Закончил себя гуглить?

Стив фыркнул в ответ, усмехнувшись.

— Я прочел обо всем, что люди пишут в Твиттере.

— И?

— Я устал и жутко голоден. Спасибо, что позаботился о нашем ужине и заказал еду.

Баки развернулся в его руках и потянул Стива к себе, целуя.

— Давай поедим, чтобы ты не отключился от истощения, а потом можем еще раз все обсудить, хорошо?

Они ели до тех пор, пока не почувствовали, что набили животы до предела, практически впадая в кому от переедания, а затем удобно разместились на диване, смотря какую-то легкую комедию, чтобы отвлечься от насущных проблем. Он не стали обсуждать фотографии — никто не хотел поднимать эту тему, вместо этого они болтали о фильме, который сейчас смотрели.

Но Стив снова и снова возвращался мыслями к прочитанным твитам. У людей было совершенно разное мнение по поводу появившейся о нем новости: кто-то был не согласен с тем, что Капитан Америка — гей. Стив просмотрел аккаунты некоторых людей, использовавших _#КапитанАмерикаГей_ , и заметил, что большинство из них оказались молодыми ребятами, относящимися к ЛГТБ-сообществу, если судить по информации в их профиле, фотографиям и другим твитам, которые они публиковали. Интересно было то, что некоторые из них были очень обеспокоены, что Капитана Америка практически заставляли насильно сделать каминг-аут, и Стив посчитал их заботу и то, как они, правда, были не равнодушны к этой теме, довольно трогательным поступком. Другие же не видели в «его новом друге», как было сказано в заголовке той газеты, никого больше, чем простого друга, ведь фотографии, по сути, никак их не изобличали. Они лишь были поводом для создания сплетен и домыслов.

— Баки? — позвал Стив, когда фильм уже закончился, и на экране бежали заключительные титры. Наклонив голову, он попытался посмотреть, спит Баки или нет, устроившийся на его груди. Моргнув, Баки пробурчал в ответ:

— Хмм?

— Сколько времени понадобиться, чтобы зарегистрировать меня в Твиттере?

Баки поднял голову и с подозрением на него посмотрел.

— Зачем?

— Ну, что, если гипотетически я хотел бы создать себе профиль в Твиттере?

— Ты хочешь профиль в Твиттере?

Стив как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами, прикусив губу, таким образом пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

— Почему бы и нет, будет весело.

— Я все устрою завтра.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Стив, оставляя на щеке Баки нежный поцелуй, — если хочешь, можем пойти спать?

Баки хмыкнул, проверяя время на телефоне. На часах была лишь половина одиннадцатого.

— Я не настолько устал сегодня, чтобы уже в десять отправляться в кровать. Может, хочешь куда-нибудь сходить?

— Давай. А куда?

— В кафе «У Такера». Я могу позвонить Триш и позвать ее с нами, если она, конечно, свободна и захочет встретиться. Как тебе идея?

— Ты имеешь в виду Триш Уокер?

— Ага, — Баки поднялся на ноги и повернулся к Стиву, как-то извиняясь улыбнувшись. — Я рассказал ей, что встречаюсь с коллегой, а потом добавил, что его зовут Стив… ну и она как-то сама поняла, что это ты.

Стив уставился на него недовольным взглядом.

— И сейчас она хочет видеть меня в качестве гостя на своем шоу.

— Она хотела пригласить тебя к себе на шоу еще, когда тебя только разморозили. А сейчас она думает, что уж я-то точно смогу уговорить тебя дать ей это интервью.

Стив тяжко, практически мученически простонал, откинув голову на спинку дивана, но уже через минуту поднялся на ноги вслед за Баки и притянул его к себе в объятья.

— Ты каким-то образом снова и снова продолжаешь втягивать себя в _щекотливые_ и совсем неоднозначные ситуации, я прав?

— Точно, — хихикнул Баки, — особенно с тобой рядом.

Стив нахмурился, не понимая, почему Баки смеется, пока до него не дошел его намек. Закатив глаза, он отстранился и произнес:

— Я пойду, приму душ.

— Мне можно с тобой?

— Еще чего!

~~

Стив Роджерс и Триш Уокер поговорили о людях со сверхспособностями и их месте в современном мире, об их моральной ответственности перед другими людьми и каково это, супергерою действовать без какого-либо надзора и контроля со стороны, и наконец, что отличает его от обычного линчевателя.

Интервью вышло отличным.

Баки слушал его, пока разгребал завалы неотвеченных электронных писем, связанных с рабочими моментами, просматривал новые снимки Капитан Америка, снятые папарацци и так великодушно опубликованные журналом _“_ _Scoop_ _”_. В последнее время Стив все чаще и чаще стал узнаваем на улицах, особенно после его участия на шоу Эллен и тех их недавних фотографий, которые облетели весь Интернет буквально неделю назад. Теперь папарацци не упускали момента поймать Стива объективом камер, где был он ни был, просто гуляя по Нью-Йорку или же элементарно выйдя в магазин за продуктами.

На одной из фотографий были запечатлены Стив с Наташей, идущие вместе после вечеринки. На другой он был уже с Сэмом — парни проводили свою рутинную утреннюю пробежку. Еще несколько фотографий, где Стив был один… и еще одно фото самого Баки. _Просто идущего в одиночестве по улице_. Баки чертовски бесило, что теперь пресса заинтересовалась и им, учитывая, что все знали, что он PR-менеджер Мстителей и друг Капитана Америка. Баки, черт возьми, даже не заметил, как его снимают.

В Твиттере активно обсуждали эти фото, сравнивая его снимок с одним из снимков Стива, разместив их друг рядом с другом. То, что Баки был одет в ту же куртку, в которой ранее заметили Стива, стал просто, блять, прекрасной новостью.

Джейсон отправил ему письмо, в котором сообщал, что профиль Капитана Америка успешно создан и верифицирован, и в конце уточнил детали входа в соц.сеть. Баки переслал это письмо Стиву, приписав: _«пожалуйста, только не создавай никакого национального скандала»_.

Позднее в его кабинет заглянула Тина, сообщив ему, что им надоедает один журналист, настаивающий на интервью с кем-нибудь из Мстителей. Баки сказал, что разберется с ним сам. А затем заметил, что она осталась стоять на пороге его кабинета, не решаясь что-то сказать.

— Что такое? — спросил он, отрывая взгляд от экрана компьютера.

— Это касается сплетен. Они постоянно их обсуждают.

— Кто они?

— Ваши сотрудники, — ответила Тина с сожалением в глазах, — так они правы или нет?

Баки ничего на это не ответил. Он действительно не хотел ей врать, но какой у него был выбор? Навалившись на спинку кресла, он сложил руки на груди и спросил:

— О чем именно они болтают?

— Очередные сплетни. Обсуждают, может ли это быть правдой, что вы встречаетесь. И эта болтовня уже начинает надоедать.

Баки кивнул, помрачнев. Он мог не отвечать на эти вопросы. Полностью уклониться от ответа на них. Помолчав еще минуту, он вернулся к работе, посмотрев в монитор.

— Можешь сказать им, что любой, кто продолжит сплетничать о своем боссе на рабочем месте, будет уволен.

— Будет сделано, — Тина улыбнулась и, отсалютовав ему, закрыла за собой дверь.

Баки опустился лицом в ладони и тяжело вздохнул. И куда делась его профессиональная беспристрастность — да и осталась ли она у него? К счастью, остаток дня прошел без инцидентов. Он собрался еще до того, как закончился рабочий день, и направился к Стиву на этаж.

Баки нашел Стива растянувшимся на диване, одна нога свисала на пол, и смотрящим по Нетфликс «Проект Подиум». Заметив, как Баки вошел в гостиную, он приподнял голову и протянул ему руку, зовя к себе и безмолвно приглашая присоединиться. Баки нагнулся к нему, оставляя на вытянутых трубочкой губах Стива легкий поцелуй.

— Наслаждаешься своим выходным?

Стив усмехнулся и вернул свое внимание обратно шоу.

— Сегодня у нас было несколько брифингов по поводу новой миссии. Получили новую информацию о расположенной ни где-либо, а именно в Сибири, базе Гидры.

— Звучит интересно. А как тебе «Проект Подиум»?

— Удивительно увлекательно, — Стив сел на диван и склонил голову на бок, — ты в порядке?

Баки ненадолго всмотрелся в его глаза и тяжело выдохнул.

— Да. Просто завал на работе.

— Ты голоден? — Стив поднялся на ноги, выключил телевизор, и отправился искать свой ноутбук. — Сегодня вечером у нас с ребятами будет вечер кино. Они попросили меня заказать пиццу. Как думаешь, может, стоит добавить в список еще и гавайскую пиццу, чтобы… Бак?

Стив замолчал на полуслове, когда понял, что Баки смотрит куда-то в пустоту, совершенно не обращая на него внимания. Казалось, что мысленно он был далеко отсюда.

Когда Стив сел на диван рядом с ним, Баки, наконец, выбрался из своих мыслей.

— Гавайская пицца — ужасный выбор!

— Я хотел сказать, «чтобы посмотреть как они будут ворчать». Нат ее любит, а Клинт ненавидит. — Стив потянулся к щеке Баки ладонью, тем самым заставляя его повернуться к нему, — что случилось?

Баки глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду. Опустив голову, он предпочел смотреть в пол, нежели в обеспокоенные глаза Стива, пока будет рассказывать ему все.

— Думаю, мне не следовало соглашаться на эту должность, — произнес он, — кажется, мои сотрудники сплетничают о нас. А может быть и вся компания. И все станет еще хуже, когда просочиться новость о том… — продолжил Баки, пожав плечами.

— Новость о том, что мы вместе?

— Да. Все уже не кажется таким радужным, понимаешь? Я не могу встречаться с тем, с кем вместе работаю. Снова. — Баки устало потер лицо ладонью, — Господи, что за неразбериха.

— Можно я попробую отвлечь твои мысли хотя бы ненадолго? — спросил Стив, обнимая его за плечи. Баки взглянул ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

— Что ты задумал?

— Хмм, — Стив притянул его к себе, обнимая еще крепче, — может быть, пенную ванну? Я заказал несколько видов пены для ванн. Те, которые тебе так нравятся.

— Ты серьезно? — усмехнулся Баки, обрадованно сверкая глазами. — Это так мило.

— Ну, я подумал, что ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы я периодически тебя баловал, особенно учитывая то, с чем нам приходится справляться каждый день.

Баки прильнул к его боку и сладко поцеловал.

— Присоединишься ко мне?

— Конечно! Как я могу отказаться побыть рядом с обнаженным, окутанным ароматной пеной, сексуальным Баки Барнсом?

— Уверен, что можешь, если попытаешься.

— Кажется, ты переоцениваешь мою способность тебе отказывать.

Баки рассмеялся. То беспокойство, что нависло над ним и держало в напряжении весь этот день, потихоньку исчезало. Он мог позволить себе это — мог позволить Стиву отвлечь его ненадолго и помочь ему почувствовать себя хотя бы немного лучше.

Стив, и правда, решил его побаловать — он зажег по всей ванной комнате ароматические свечи, включил легкую джазовую музыку, поставил на расстоянии вытянутой руки шампанское и бокалы, а также мисочку с клубникой в шоколаде. Зайдя в ванную Баки подумал, что он оказался в каком-то ромкоме, но в хорошем смысле этого слова. На губах сразу же расцвела широчайшая улыбка от уха до уха.

— Как тебе удалось все так быстро организовать?

— Эм, мне немного помогли, — Стив обошел его со стороны и помог ему снять халат, потянув его с плеч Баки, а затем кивнул, побуждая залазить в ванну. — Мне ужасно нравится иметь в помощниках робота-дворецкого. 21 век меня радует! — улыбнулся Стив.

Баки усмехнулся, качая головой, и проверил температуру пальцами ног, и, удостоверившись, что она идеальна, скользнул в воду, где к нему через мгновение присоединился Стив. Он сел позади Баки, приглашая того лечь спиной к нему на грудь.

— Все хорошо?

— Просто превосходно, — прошептал Баки, с наслаждением закрыв глаза.

— Отлично, — Стив прикоснулся губами к влажному плечу Баки, — если хочешь, я могу остаться с тобой и отменить вечер кино. Мы можем вместе сходить куда-нибудь.

— Нет, все нормально. Думаю, такие мероприятия помогут еще больше сплотить вас и укрепить ваш командный дух, поэтому нет. Вечер кино, так вечер кино.

— Ну, хорошо, тогда я пожалуй не стану брать гавайскую пиццу.

Баки в ответ легко рассмеялся, соглашаясь с ним.

— Спасибо тебе за все это. Думаю, мне необходимо было немного отвлечься.

Стив согласно хмыкнул, целуя его в шею.

— Я готов использовать любой предлог, только чтобы раздеть тебя, дорогуша.

Они расслаблялись в ванной, пока кончики их пальцев не сморщились, а вода не стала слегка прохладной.

Выбравшись из ванной, они обнаженные разместились в огромной постели Стива под мягким одеялом, переплетясь конечностями, и крепко обнимая друг друга.

— Кажется, нам уже пора вставать, — произнес Баки немного погодя, разрушая уютную тишину между ними. Не получив ответа от Стива, он приподнял голову и заметил, что тот заснул.

— Стив, — прошептал Баки, выбираясь из объятий Стива, осторожно погладил его по щеке и легко поцеловал, — детка, просыпайся.

Стив протестующее что-то простонал и перевернулся на спину. Баки наблюдал за ним с улыбкой и забрался к нему на бедра, довольно вздохнув, стоило лишь их телам соприкоснуться.

Наверное ему никогда не надоест находиться с Стивом вот так — кожа к коже, хотя сейчас они ничем таким не занимались, просто лежали вместе. Баки искренне наслаждался тем, как их тела идеально подходили друг к другу, словно кусочки пазла — каждый на своем месте. Как соблазнительно было бы просто остаться в постели, если бы не тот факт, что в квартиру Стива в любой момент ворвется толпа супергероев, а Баки совсем не хотелось, чтобы их со Стивом поймали нежащимися в кровати.

— Стив, — вновь прошептал Баки, прикасаясь губами к шее Стива и оставляя на ней череду поцелуев, переходящих все ниже и ниже.

Стив все еще протестовал, недовольно пробурчав что-то, но, кажется, наконец-то проснулся, судя по тому, как его руки пробрались Баки на пояс, прижимая его к себе сильнее.

— Пора просыпаться, — Баки поцеловал уголок его губ, — одеваться и заказывать пиццу.

— Или же, — пробормотал Стива, слегка приоткрыв глаза, — мы могли бы придумать какой-нибудь повод, например связанный с каким-то безотлагательным рабочим моментом, и отменить все, а самим остаться здесь.

— И какой именно _«безотлагательный рабочий момент»_ это будет?

Стив задумался, немного помолчал, а затем произнес:

— Зайду-ка я в свой Твиттер, — и приподнялся в поисках своего телефона, лежащего на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Даже, блять, не думай об этом, — пробормотал Баки, звонко смеясь, и схватил его за руку, чтобы тот не достал до телефона, — Давай же, поднимайся. Мы можем пообниматься, когда выключат свет, а все будут заняты фильмом.

— А что на счет поцелуев?

— Я не против, только если ты хочешь, чтобы твои друзья нас возненавидели?

Они были уже одетыми, когда через несколько минут в гостиной уже собралась почти вся команда, Мстители принесли с собой разнообразные снеки и закуски, а также стопку DVD-дисков.

Сэм настаивал на том, чтобы сегодня они посмотрели «Выходной день Ферриса Бьюллера», на что Нат ответила, что этот фильм переоценивают, после чего между ними начался небольшой спор.

— Мне нравятся «Грязные танцы», — вставил свое слово Тор, вытянув свои длинные ноги на диване, и случайно толкнул ими Клинта, который повернулся к нему и удивленно вскинул брови, спрашивая что это сейчас было.

— Я тебе не мешаю?

— Совсем нет, — улыбнулся Тор.

Пораженно закатив глаза, Клинт скользнул на пол, забирая с собой все подушки, какие ему только удалось обнаружить в гостиной, и с удобством на них устраиваясь.

— А где Брюс? — спросил Баки, заметив отсутствие ученого.

— Он взял выходной, — ответил Мария, тянясь за кукурузными чипсами, — Можете заказать к ним какой-нибудь соус? — повернулась она к Стиву.

— Добавлю к заказу, — пробормотал Стив, копаясь в приложении для заказа еды на своем телефоне.

Баки взглянул на экран и попросил добавить еще луковых колец и сырных палочек.

— А что на счет Тони?

— Он в Атланте? — пожала плечами Мария.

— Может, уже начнем смотреть фильм? Хочу побыстрее попасть домой — я соскучился по своему псу.

— Клинт, почему же ты не взял его с собой? — спросила Наташа.

— С животными вход в башню строго воспрещен, — пробурчал Клинт, недовольно скрестив руки на груди.

— В следующий раз мы устроим вечер кино у тебя дома, приятель, — успокоил его Стив, сочувствующе улыбнувшись.

Не став больше ждать, Наташа вздохнула и поднялась на ноги. Вытащив из стопки дисков один, она поставила его DVD-проигрыватель.

— Будем смотреть «Дрянных девчонок». Это классика.

— Эй! Какого х… — начал протестовать Сэм, но Нат бросила на него предостерегающий взгляд.

— Мы уже час спорим, что будем смотреть. Мне пришлось делать экстренный выбор.

Баки с удивлением наблюдал, как Сэм, сдаваясь, опустил плечи. Он расстроено и как-то грустно вздохнул, но в глазах читалось довольное предвкушение, стоило только фильму начаться, а Нат занять место рядом с ним. Сэм опустил руку на спинку дивана, а Нат подогнула под себя ноги, коленями упираясь в ноги Сэма.

— Эй, — обратился Баки к Стиву, шепча как можно тише прямо ему в ухо, — они что…?

— Не совсем, — ответил Стив, очевидно прочитав его мысли.

— А они хотели бы…

Стив изогнул губы в кривой улыбке, которую он тут же постарался скрыть, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Похоже на то.

— Интересно, — пробормотал Баки, придвинувшись ближе к Стиву, хотя не так близко, чтобы они смогли нормально обняться. Он сидел, развернувшись туловищем к Стиву, перекинув ногу на ногу, тогда как Стив навалился на спинку дивана и закинул ноги на кофейный столик, хотя все и ворчали на него из-за этого. Его рука покоилась на бедре Баки, и тот наслаждался этим случайным прикосновением.

— Эй! — прошептал он.

— Я тут вроде как фильм пытаюсь смотреть, — ответил Стив, хотя в его голосе и не было реального недовольства. Но Баки все же тыкнул его локтем в ребра.

— Я тут вроде как пытаюсь сказать, что люблю тебя.

Стив мгновенно развернулся к нему и взглянул прямо в глаза, тепло улыбаясь. Потянувшись к Баки рукой, он прижался ладонью к его щеке и оставил на губах легкий поцелуй.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — довольно выдохнул он.

Сердце Баки, кажется, пропустило удар в груди, и он задумался, надоест ли ему когда-нибудь слышать эти слова. Он искренне надеялся, что нет.


	9. Глава 9

Три дня спустя в медиапространстве появилась ошеломляющая новость.

После очередного брифинга, организованного Марией, Стив плюхнулся на свой диван и включил телевизор. Переключая каналы, он внезапно наткнулся на новостной канал с громким заголовком: «Верховный суд узаконил однополые браки по всей стране».

Стив тут же уселся прямее и уткнулся в экран телевизора, сосредоточенно слушая новости с открытым ртом. Схватив телефон, он решил убедиться, что это действительно правда, и зашел в приложение, которое специально установил себе, чтобы всегда оставаться в курсе дел.

Эта новость была повсюду. И в Твиттере, где в тренде сейчас оказался _#ЛюбовьПобедила._

Его телефон ожил, когда на него пришло сообщение от Баки, в котором говорилось: _«ты уже смотрел новости?»._ Действуя на автопилоте, Стив написал в ответ: _«сейчас смотрю»._ Руки будто онемели, и пальцы скользили по экрану, пока он пытался правильно напечатал слова и, наконец, нажал _«отправить»_ , но тело как будто двигалось и действовало само по себе.

Следом за первым, он отправил еще одно сообщение: _«это правда?»_

_«да, стиви. 100% правда»_

Он продолжил смотреть новостные каналы. На YouTube появилось множество видео, где люди реагировали на эту новость и высказывали свое мнение, или же видео, на которых были засняты толпы радостных людей — представителей ЛГБТ-сообщества, как молодых, так и уже довольно взрослых или даже пожилых людей, собирающихся на улицах, чтобы отпраздновать это событие. Какой бы сайт Стив не открыл, повсюду был изображен радужный флаг.

Немного погодя Стив, наконец, немного успокоился, вдруг вспомнив о том, что не давало ему покоя с того самого вечера, когда Баки пришел домой, выглядя совершенно разбитым, и едва ли мог говорить, абсолютно опустошенный тем фактом, что его собственные починенные сплетничают о них за его спиной.

Стив поднял телефон и написал ему: _«я хотел бы собрать пресс-конференцию. Мы можем это организовать?»_

Ответ не заставил себя ждать, появившись спустя полчаса, в котором Баки убедил его, что он и его команда уже этим занимаются.

~~

— Привет, чувак, — вокруг Стива колдовали стилисты и визажисты, и внезапно из-за перегородки, которую стафф установил для того, чтобы создать хоть какую-то видимость личного пространства, показалась голова Сэма, — как дела?

Стив нахмурился. Визажист еще раз оценивающе взглянула на него, нанесла последнюю порцию пудры ему на нос, и вышла.

— Мне как-то некомфортно сейчас. Как у женщин хватает терпения делать все это каждый день?

Сэм в ответ задорно рассмеялся.

— И не говори! Нервничаешь?

Стив покачал головой, что можно было принять как « _да_ » и одновременно « _нет_ ».

— Я не знаю, чего мне стоит ожидать.

— Это не важно. Ты просто произнесешь свою часть, а они пусть разбираются с этим так, как им заблагорассудиться. — Сэм игриво пихнул его плечом, — ты справишься!

— Спасибо, Сэм.

— Ну, ладно, мне пора — нужно незаметно прошмыгнуть в толпу и приготовить камеру. Увидимся, бро!

Стив легко усмехнулся его жизнерадостности и произнес:

— И спасибо за это, — пробормотал он, скорее всего, для самого себя, видя, что Сэм уже ушел.

Баки появился рядом с ним за пару минут до его выхода, и пока за сценой они были совершенно одни. Стив пытался вести себя, словно был абсолютно спокоен, не дёргаться и, что еще хуже, не трогать лицо. Вместо этого он беспокойно поправлял костюм.

— Не нервничай, — подбодрил его Баки, говоря мягким, успокаивающим голосом, и наклонился к нему, легко чмокая в губы, — Ты со всем отлично справишься, понял? Я люблю тебя. И горжусь тобой.

Стив кивнул в ответ.

— Ты же _выйдешь вместе со мной_ , так ведь?

— Да, — Баки попытался спрятать улыбку, но Стив все же смог уловить ее.

— А сейчас ты смеешься, потому что я неосознанно использовал глагол «выйти», как будто прося тебя сделать каминг-аут вместе.

— Такое случается один в жизни!

Стив показательно закатил глаза и взял руку Баки в свою.

— Давай, показывай куда идти.

Баки вошел в зал, поприветствовал и поблагодарил собравшихся за то, что они пришли сегодня. Он пояснил, что Капитан Америка хочет сделать заявление, и сразу после этого журналисты смогут задать интересующие их вопросы. Закончив вступление, Баки взглянул налево, и Стив вошел на сцену и занял свое место у трибуны.

Из зала за ним внимательно наблюдали около тридцати пар любопытных глаз. Стив заметил Сэма, сидящего в дальнем конце комнаты и держащего в руках телефон, на который наверняка уже начал съемку. Он солнечно улыбнулся Стиву и показал пальцы вверх. Рядом с ним сидел кто-то еще — мальчишка с растрепанными темно-русыми волосами и рюкзаком на плече. Он был как-то уж слишком молод для репортера.

Стив нахмурился и уже подумал, может ли быть так, что этот парень прошмыгнул мимо охраны, но тут же успокоился, убедившись, что это Сэм очевидно привел его с собой.

Стив еще раз осмотрел толпу журналистов и прочистил горло, собираясь начать.

— Спасибо, что вы выкроили время и смогли прийти сюда сегодня вечером. Для меня честь стоять здесь и говорить о том, что действительно для меня важно, — произнес Стив и взглянул на свои карточки с речью.

Для него они были бесполезны — он и так прекрасно знал, что хотел сказать. Посмотрев на Баки, стоящего справа от него, он оглянулся на собравшихся.

— В последнее время в газетах, интернет-источниках и моем любимом Твиттере появилось множество слухов и сплетен обо мне, которые, готов признать, никак меня не беспокоят. С тех пор как я взял на себя обязанности Капитана Америка, у людей начало складываться обо мне свое мнение: кто-то видел меня героем, тогда как я им никогда не являлся. Другие же ненавидели меня, как, например, те солдаты, швырявшие в меня еду на выступлении на военной базе в Италии. Я знаю все, что вам хотелось бы сказать обо мне, — Стив ненадолго замолчал, — Но что меня действительно беспокоит, так это то, что эти сплетни касаются не только меня, но и человека, который очень для меня важен.

— Моя личная жизнь — это мое личное дело. То, что я делаю в своей жизни не должно касаться никого, кроме меня и тех людей, с которыми я общаюсь. Поэтому самое важное, что я хотел бы сегодня сказать — что меня очень огорчают люди, сплетничающие за моей спиной обо мне и тех людях, которые мне очень дороги, при этом прекрасно осознавая, что кто угодно может прочесть все, что они пишут в Интернете.

Стив постарался натянуть на лицо свое знаменитое выражение « _я очень и очень недоволен вами»,_ надеясь, что у него получилось. Сэм еще раз вскинул пальцы вверх со своего места в конце зала, давая понять, что, кажется, все сработало.

— В любом случае, я бы хотел прояснить некоторые детали по поводу недавних сплетен, которые привлекли мое внимание, благодаря нашему… великолепному PR-менеджеру, стоящему рядом со мной, — Стив взглянул в сторону Баки и улыбнулся. На секунду показалось, что его слова будто застигли Баки врасплох, но уже через мгновение тот выглядел все также непоколебимо и улыбнулся Стиву в ответ.

— Я уверен, что все уже знакомы с ним. Кажется, миру очень понравился «новый друг Капитана Америка», как все его называют, — вновь обратился к толпе Стив и, не удержавшись, слегка улыбнулся, — Я познакомился с мистером Барнсом за несколько недель до того, как он занял свою должность и начал работать с нами. Если быть до конца честным, то я даже не подозревал, что нашим PR-менеджером станет именно он. Мы встретились случайно, — Стив сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, прежде чем продолжить, — И я так счастлив, что это произошло. За это время мы, правда, стали близки, и по правде сказать, этот мужчина дорог мне больше жизни.

Стив снова посмотрел на Баки, который глядел на него широко распахнутыми, удивленными глазами. Он не имел абсолютно никакого представления, о чем Стив собирается говорить на этой пресс-конференции. Стив улыбнулся, едва сдерживая переполняющую его сейчас искреннюю радость, очевидно проглядывающую в его сияющих глазах и счастливой улыбке. Он продолжал смотреть на Баки, наклонившись к микрофону, и произнес:

— Если честно, то я люблю его. Я чертовски сильно его люблю.

— Стив, — выдохнул пораженно Баки и уже хотел подойти к нему, слегка сдвинувшись с места, но тут же остановился и остался стоять там, где и стоял все это время, пытаясь казаться спокойным и невозмутимым перед репортерами.

Стив же едва ли слышал ропот, поднявшийся в зале среди журналистов, уже вскочивших на ноги и тыкающих в его сторону свои диктофоны, хором выкрикивая вопросы. Однако Стив совсем не желал отвечать на них и произнес в микрофон:

— Еще раз спасибо, что пришли. Хорошего дня! — и помахав на прощание, ушел со сцены.

Ему было немного стыдно за то, что он оставил Баки одного с этой ревущей толпой, но тот появился за сценой буквально через несколько мгновений, попрощавшись со всеми и закончив пресс-конференцию, и Стив посчитал это правильным. Баки подошел к нему и практически упал к нему в руки, зарывшись лицом Стиву в шею, спрятавшись под подбородком, и так крепко обнял его, что Стив едва ли мог дышать.

— Не могу поверить, что ты сделал это. Я даже подумать не мог, что ты собираешься говорить о…нас.

Стив приподнял его лицо и, обхватив его ладонями, произнес:

— О чем же мне еще было говорить? Может быть: «эй, ребята, а я — гей»?

Баки в ответ нежно его поцеловал.

— Как твой агент, я должен попросить тебя впредь не устраивать подобную хрень, не обговорив все со мной, но… мне кажется, ты отлично справился со своей задачей. А как твой парень… хочу сказать тебе спасибо.

Стив улыбнулся и снова чмокнул его в губы.

— Мы можем больше не прятаться.

— Да, — проурчал Баки, спрятавшись у Стива на груди. — Твиттер сегодня будет счастлив все это обсуждить.

Стив сиял, чувствуя, как радостно отбивает в груди сердце. Сейчас он был просто невероятно счастлив.

— Жду не дождусь почитать их твиты.

По возвращении домой их ждала вся команда Мстителей с шариками и плакатом на стене, говорящим «Поздравляем!» огромным шрифтом. Ребята откупорили шампанское, как только Стив и Баки вошли в квартиру под хор радостных поздравлений.

Рядом с плакатом гордо висел радужный флаг, а с другой стороны флаг бисексуалов. Собрались все, даже Брюс и Шерон Картер. Пожав Стиву руку, ребята поздравляли его и говорили, как они им гордятся.

Стив не мог, да и не хотел сдерживать счастливой улыбки, появившейся на губах.

Сэм едва не задушил его в своих объятьях и ободряюще похлопал по плечу, говоря, как сильно он им гордиться, а затем представил ему парнишку, с которым находился на пресс-конференции, и добавил, что они познакомились на одной социальной программе «Старший Брат».

— И, по всей видимости, у него есть суперспособности, — произнес Сэм, говоря так, будто он был совершенно не впечатлен этим фактом, однако его взгляд, с которым тот смотрел на парня, явно показывал, как тот им горд, словно Сэм, и правда, был его старшим братом.

— Привет, я — Питер Человек. То есть, Питер Паркер. Человек-паук, — запинаясь, бормотал Питер, пытаясь представиться, и протянул ему руку для рукопожатия. — Я — ваш большой фанат, Капитан Америка. То есть, Стив. Могу я называть вас Стив? Мистер Роджерс?

Стив, усмехнувшись, пожал ему руку.

— Стив — так будет вполне достаточно. Так ты Человек-паук?

— Ну, да. Долгая история, — Питер неуклюже переступил с ноги на ногу, смотря на Сэма, а затем вновь на Стива, — Эмм, Сэм сказал, что мне можно будет присутствовать на пресс-конференции. И я ничего не снимал, можете проверить, — он протянул Стиву телефон, но Сэм, закатив глаза, опустил его руку, бормоча:

— Успокойся ты уже, парень.

— Да, точно. Я, правда, хотел с вами встретиться. Вы, вроде как, мой герой, особенно после того, как… ну, я… я — бисексуал.

— Как и я, — просиял Стив.

— Это… так круто, мистер Стив, — Питер яростно закивал головой, — спасибо вам большое!

— За что?

— О, за то, что вы решились рассказать. Это очень важно. Для всех нас.

Стив кивнул и внезапно почувствовал комок в горле.

— Ну, все, хватит болтать. Иди и перекуси чего-нибудь, — Сэм приобнял Питера за плечи и осторожно развернул его в сторону стола с разнообразными вкусностями. Питер еще раз быстро улыбнулся им и ушел.

— Извини за это, — выдохнул Сэм, покачав головой, — Честное слово, с ним вообще никуда ходить нельзя!

— Не знал, что ты « _старший брат_ », — удивился Стив, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Ага, у меня внезапно возникла идея поучаствовать в этой программе. Барнс помог мне ее реализовать, — проговорил Сэм, увидев человека, направляющегося к ним, и слегка повысил голос, чтобы тот услышал его следующие слова, — Он так мне и сказал: «Сэм Уилсон — ты гений!»

Расслышав его, Баки усмехнулся в ответ.

— Что-то это на меня совсем не похоже, — запротестовал он, подходя ближе к ним, и обнял Стива за талию, передавая ему напиток. — Как идут дела с твоим братишкой?

— Все круто! На прошлой неделе он признался мне, что би, и рассказал, что у него есть суперсилы. Я уверен, что сегодня просто-таки его самый лучший день в жизни.

Стив взглянул в сторону парнишки и заметил, что тот оживленно болтает о чем-то с Наташей, хаотично махая руками в воздухе и показывая ей свое устройство для паутины на запястье. Парнишка определенно обладал шармом своей подростковой непосредственности.

Сэм проследил за его взглядом и проворковал:

— Оу, посмотрите-ка на это — словно малыш-паучок хвастается своими игрушками перед мамой! — и все трое тут же звонко рассмеялись.

Стив бродил по комнате, разговаривая с остальными своими друзьями, пока все не переместились на диван, чтобы посмотреть запись пресс-конференции, снятой ни кем иным, а Сэмом Уилсоном собственной персоной. Качество конечно оставляло желать лучшего, однако звук был чистейший. Стив слышал свой собственный голос, признающийся в любви Баки Барнсу на весь чертов мир, и спрятал лицо в ладонях, смутившись. Баки, сидящий рядом, обхватил его рукой за плечи и потянул на себя, обнимая, когда комната наполнилась оглушающими аплодисментами.

Стив уткнулся лицом Баки под подбородок.

— Спасибо тебе. За все это. С тобой рядом я чувствовал себя намного увереннее, когда произносил свою речь. Это все благодаря тебе.

— Неа, — Баки оставил нежный поцелуй на его макушке. — Отдай должное тому, кто это, правда, заслужил — все это сделал ты сам.

На следующий день вышло несколько статей. Новость просочилась в желтую прессу, которая вновь опубликовала снимки папарацци, но теперь с другими заголовками, подтверждающими, что Стив и Баки встречаются. Поздно вечером, прежде чем отправляться в постель, Стив зашел в Твиттер и обнаружил, что _#КапитанАмерикаГей_ находится в тренде по всему миру. Создав новый твит, он напечатал то, что просто обязан был сказать, и нажал « _отправить_ ».

_«Вообще-то я — бисексуал.»_


	10. Эпилог

_Два года спустя_

**_Эксклюзивное интервью с Капитаном Америка: Стив Роджерс откровенно расскажет о своей жизни в качестве символа надежды Америки, являясь лидером Великих героев Земли, а также о том, какие надежды он имеет на свое будущее._ **

****

_Интервьюер: Прежде чем мы начнем, я хотел бы поблагодарить вас за то, что вы согласились на это интервью. Я и моя команда здесь, в Дейли Бьюгл, очень благодарны за такую возможность. Я знаю, что вы не такой уж большой фанат интервью, поэтому для нас огромная честь, что вы все-таки на него согласились._

_Стив Рождерс: Мне, правда, приятно находиться сегодня здесь. Я читал вашу газету еще с начала ее основания, и, должен признать, являюсь поклонником вашей работы._

_И: Это действительно очень важно для нас. Спасибо вам, Капитан. Ну, так что, начнем? Последнее время вы совсем не появляетесь на телевидении, так же, как и в новостях или дневных шоу._

_С.Р.: Это же хорошо, вам не кажется? [улыбается] Если вы не видите меня по телевизору, то это значит, что в мире все спокойно и не о чем беспокоиться. И уж точно никакие инопланетяне не прилетят к нам через дыру в небе, чтобы уничтожить Землю._

_И: [смеется] И правда, конечно. Отсутствие новостей — само по себе хорошая новость._

_С.Р.: Именно._

_И: Так чем вы и ваша команда в последнее время занимались, если не сражались в враждебно настроенными инопланетянами?_

_С.Р.: У нас было несколько дел, которые необходимо было уладить — миссии небольшого масштаба, если хотите знать. Мы до сих пор отслеживаем нескольких основных фигур из Гидры, которые в настоящий момент затаились и прячутся. Важно отыскать их всех и отдать в руки правосудия. А еще недавно мы случайно наткнулись на одного злодея-ученого, который сошел с ума._

_И: Старые-добрые свихнувшиеся ученые._

_С.Р.: Да, так и есть._

_И: Что вы можете рассказать о новых членах вашей команды: Алой Ведьме и Ртути? Это правда, что они работали на Гидру?_

_С.Р.: Не могу сказать, что это правда. Нет. Ванда и Пьетро Максимофф были найдены нами на базе Гидры в Соковии, которую мы раскрыли и уничтожили в прошлом году. Их завербовали еще подростками — до этого они жили в приюте. В их стране царила война, а они просто хотели внести свой вклад. К сожалению, так получилось, что они попали в руки Гидры, но нам удалось их вытащить._

_И: Судя по полученным нами данным опросов, большая часть опрошенных не хотели бы, чтобы они становились частью Мстителей. Как, по вашему мнению, возможно ли, чтобы они представляли опасность для людей? Они же все-таки обладают сверхспособностями и могут находиться под влиянием врага._

_С.Р.: Да, у них есть сверхспособности, но они намерены применять их только во благо. Гидра использовала их, чтобы устроить хаос в их стране. Они воспользовались парочкой подростков, которые не знали в своей жизни ничего лучше. Теперь Ванда и Пьетро на нашей стороне, можете мне поверить. Мы тренируемся бок о бок с ними, и они горят желанием всему научиться и присоединиться к нам на наших миссиях, чтобы помогать людям и побеждать наших врагов. Я не боюсь сражаться вместе с ними спина к спине — я знаю, что они прикроют меня._

_И: Приятно это слышать. Что на счет Человека-муравья и Человека-паука?_

_С.Р.: Что ж, Человек-муравей официально не является частью нашей команды, пока нет. Так же, как и Человек-паук. Но периодически они помогают нам в некоторых операциях, когда нам бывает необходима рука помощи. Они наши отличные товарищи. Нам невероятно повезло, что они иногда выручают нас._

_И: Так почему официально они не являются частью команды?_

_С.Р.: Что ж… у них есть свои причины — это все, что я могу сказать по этому поводу._

_И: Справедливо. Пойдем дальше. Давайте сейчас поговорим о Стиве Роджерсе._

_С.Р.: [смеется] Что бы вы хотели узнать?_

_И: Я просто не могу не спросить об одной животрепещущей новости: ходят слухи, что вы со своим парнем Джеймсом Барнсом помолвлены, а также на последних ваших фотографиях на его пальце было замечено кольцо. Можете ли подтвердить или опровергнуть, правда ли это?_

_С.Р.: О, вы об этом. [заметно краснеет] Неприятно огорчать вас, но это неправда._

_И: И кольцо, которое он носит — не ваш подарок?_

_С.Р.: Нет, не мой. Думаю, это, скорее всего, семейная реликвия. Это все, что я могу сказать._

_И: А вы довольно закрытый человек, я прав?_

_С.Р.: [пожимает плечами] Не люблю выставлять свою личную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение._

_И: И я уважаю ваше желание, хотя мне и было бы очень любопытно узнать некоторые факты. Вы признались, что бисексуал спустя буквально несколько дней после решения Верховного Суда узаконить однополые браки в США. Вы сделали это намеренно?_

_С.Р.: Я решился, потому что был готов сделать это. Я подумал, что так будет правильно — и нет, в том, чтобы скрывать свою ориентацию, конечно же, нет ничего плохого. [делает небольшую паузу] Я просто больше не хотел держать наши с Джеймсом отношения в тайне, потому что это привело к проблемам, которые легко можно было бы избежать. Когда я увидел новости, тогда-то я, наконец, и решился сделать каминг-аут. И за этим не было никакого скрытого смысла или чего-то еще._

_И: А вам бы хотелось когда-нибудь заключить брак? Ждать ли нам вашу роскошную свадьбу в будущем?_

_С.Р.: [смеется] Не могу обещать роскошную свадьбу, я не большой фанат таких празднеств. Выйти замуж — может быть. Возможно. Я еще не думал о том, чтобы вступать в брак, пока, по крайней мере._

_И: Оставим пока разговоры о свадьбе. Давайте поговорим о ваших отношениях с Джеймсом — на них как-то повлиял тот факт, что он работает с вами и с вашей командой?_

_С.Р.: Знаете, наверное, нет. А если и так, то только лишь слегка. Мы отлично сработались, и наши профессиональные отношения никак не влияют на личные. Он иногда отчитывает меня, и чаще всего он прав. [смеется] У меня есть привычка говорить, что думаю без каких-либо недомолвок, но очевидно, что в Интернете этого делать не следует, по крайней мере, не проконсультировавшись сперва со своим_ _PR_ _-менеджером._

_И: Вы имеете в виду ваши недавние твиты о действующем президенте?_

_С.Р.: [улыбается] Меня жестко отчитали за мои красноречивые высказывания. Послушайте, просто я не думаю, что какой бы то ни было политик может использовать имя Капитана Америка в своей политической программе, как будто я не принадлежу самому себе, и у меня нет своего собственного мнения и моральных принципов. Я знаю свою позицию, и я не боюсь высказать ее._

_И: Согласно вашим высказываниям в Твиттере, Капитан Америка — демократ. Это так?_

_С.Р.: Капитан Америка — это символ человека, который может постоять за слабого. Он отожествляет равноправие для всех, равные возможности, равные права, равное отношение ко всем без исключения. Я бы сказал, что он — это символ надежды на то, что хорошее все же обязательно произойдет — на него люди буду равняться в тяжелые времена, как например, сейчас._

_И: Так вы не объединились с другой партией?_

_С.Р.: Скажу лишь, что Капитан Америка никогда не станет объединяться с какой бы то ни было партией, потому что он служит людям. У каждой партии есть свои недостатки, поэтому я не могу сказать, что поддерживаю какую-либо из них. Я считаю, что мы, как один народ, сделали огромную ошибку, избрав нынешнего президента [Трампа], чтобы управлять нашей страной. И это еще невзирая на то, что в выборы, скорее всего, было произведено серьезное вмешательство, и они были поставлены под угрозу. В любом случае, я жду того дня, когда ему объявят импичмент._

_И: Кажется, люди как раз на вашей стороне, по крайней мере, большинство тех, кто подписан на вас в Твиттере. Вы уже видели картинку из старых комиксов, на которой Капитан Америка бьет Гитлера в лицо, где Гитлера заменили на президента?_

_С.Р.: [смеется] Да, я ее видел. Кто-то прислал мне ее в Твиттере. Мне понравился этот рисунок, если быть до конца честным. [смеется] Но за эти слова, мне вероятно потом устроят взбучку._

_И: Почему же?_

_С.Р.: Из-за того, что я не приемлю насилие против лидера нашей страны. Однако я не скрываю, что жду, когда его сместят с должности. Хотелось бы уточнить, что я не одобряю бессмысленное насилие, когда его можно избежать и решить проблему другими способами. А у людей есть право собираться и протестовать, чтобы завтра же скинуть его из его кресла. Это мы и должны сделать. Я участвовал в нескольких протестах и планирую пойти и на другие, если появиться такая возможность._

_И: Ваши размышления о настоящей ситуации в нашей стране действительно вдохновляют. Какое пожелание вы хотели бы передать нашим молодым читателям?_

_С.Р.: Голосуйте. Если и есть что-то, что мы может использовать в качестве урока, чтобы не совершить такую же ошибку в будущем, так это пойти и проголосовать. Голосуйте за того, кто действительно желает для своего народа только блага, за того, кто стремится изменить мир к лучшему. И не вставайте на сторону открытого расиста, сексизта, ксенофоба и ненавистника людей с ограниченными возможностям, и ко всему прочему, еще и ужасного человека. Сперва узнайте все о своем кандидате, а затем голосуйте._

_И: У меня есть еще один последний вопрос, который я просто обязан задать, поскольку в последнее время все только об этом и говорят. Это касается вашей бороды._

_С.Р.: [смеется] О, ну, хорошо._

_И: Есть какая-то особая причина, почему вы решили отпустить бороду?_

_С.Р.: Эмм, нет, никакой причины. Мы с Джеймсом отправились на недельный отдых, и мне было очень лениво, поэтому я и не занимался бритьем все это время. Друзья сказали, что мне идет, вот я и оставил ее. [пожимает плечами] Вдобавок, с ней меня еще труднее узнать. Отличная маскировка от папарацци._

_И: [смеется] Это точно. Ну, кажется, наше интервью подходит к концу. Есть ли что-то, что вы хотели бы сказать нашим читателям напоследок._

_С.Р.: Не употребляйте наркотики, хорошо учитесь в школе и пользуйтесь презервативами._

_И: Отличный совет, Капитан. Еще раз, спасибо вам большое._

_С.Р.: Мне действительно было приятно с вами пообщаться. С нетерпением жду, когда мы с вами вновь увидимся в следующий раз._

_И: Было бы чудесно. Тогда увидимся на нашем следующем интервью._

Баки закрыл журнал и отложил его на кофейный столик. Только лишь взглянув на фотографию Стива на обложке, ему сразу же захотелось улыбнуться. На ней Стив был одет в футболку с изображением щита, и он так искренне радостно улыбался, что грех было не улыбнуться в ответ. Отличное фото. Баки еще раз взглянул на снимок своего парня, с которым встречался уже два года, и сердце в груди забилось еще быстрее. Он обдумывал то, что Стив рассказал в своем интервью, пока неосознанно вертел, играясь, кольцо на среднем пальце — обручальное кольцо его отца, перешедшее Баки после его смерти.

Пока Баки витал в своих мыслях, послышался скрежет поворачивающихся в дверях ключей, и спустя секунду, в дом вошел Стив, в одной руке держа пакеты с едой на вынос, купленной им на ужин.

— Дорогой, я дома! — пропел он, прежде чем захлопнуть за собой дверь ногой.

Баки улыбнулся, снял с пальца кольцо и поднялся с дивана, ринувшись в прихожую, встречая Стива, прежде чем тот успел зайти в гостиную. Он нежно обнял Стива за шею и поймал его губы в поцелуе. Пакеты с тайской едой оказались на полу, выскользнув из ладоней Стива, когда тот мгновенно обернул руки вокруг талии Баки.

— Ну, привет, красавчик, — ухмыльнулся он, когда они слегка отстранились, но уже через секунду Баки все равно удалось снова прильнуть к нему и слегка прикусить его за нижнюю губу.

— Привет. Я только что прочел твое интервью.

— Да? — Стив улыбнулся, еще крепче обнимая его за талию. — И что думаешь? Надеюсь, все не было так уж ужасно?

Баки отрицательно покачал головой, погладив Стива по колючей из-за бороды щеке.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю. Стив… я хочу стать твоим мужем.

У Стива, кажется, просто отпала челюсть от удивления.

— Правда?

Баки не стал терять время и опустился перед ним на колено, протягивая руку с кольцом, лежащим на раскрытой ладони.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс… ты выйдешь за меня? — улыбнулся он, — я не подготовил никакого более оригинального варианта, как можно было бы предложить тебе выйти за меня. Я просто… я прочел, что ты сказал, и…

Стив опустился рядом с ним на колени, вновь притягивая его в свои объятия и целуя.

— Бак, я готов хоть сейчас, черт возьми, выйти за тебя.

Баки радостно рассмеялся, внезапно почувствовав, что глаза мокрые от слез.

— Правда?

— Да. Хочу быть твоим мужем больше всего на свете, — Стив прихватил его за затылок и притянул к себе для еще одного сладкого поцелуя.

Они все целовались, сидя на полу посреди коридора в их прекрасном доме в Бруклине, немного неуклюже, но чертовски мило. На губах чувствовались соленые слезы радости, но Стив и Баки смеялись, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга. Все было идеально — так, как и должно было быть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эх, последняя глава уже( Всегда хочется, чтобы история жила дальше, и кстати, автор намекал на продолжение, но увы.  
> И да, к последней главе истории есть постер, зайдите и посмотрите по ссылке оригинальной работы. Я еще не допетрила, как тут добавлять картинки, поэтому пока только так)
> 
> Если понравился перевод, поставьте, пожалуйста, автору оригинальной работы Kudos - ссылка вверху)


End file.
